Debaixo do Mesmo Céu
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Quando conheci Draco Malfoy ele era um garoto apenas... Mimado, arrogante, egoísta, insensível, intolerante, viciado... Ele tinha tantos adjetivos. Os piores. Mas o destino é implacável e cobra de todos os lados. Nada na vida é de graça, o saldo
1. Prologo

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Prólogo

Quando conheci Draco Malfoy ele era um garoto apenas...

Mimado, arrogante, egoísta, insensível, intolerante, viciado...

Ele tinha tantos adjetivos. Os piores. Mas o destino é implacável e cobra de todos os lados. Nada na vida é de graça, o saldo devedor nos é cobrado sempre. Para alguns mais tarde, para outros nunca e para pessoas especiais às vezes mais cedo!

Eu tinha que aprender a ser tolerante e aceitar que o mundo não era cor-de-rosa. Como eu o concebia. Que havia outro mundo fora da redoma que eu havia construído com meu pai desde criança.

Eu tinha que crescer...

Foi assim que eu deixei minha casa e fui trabalhar no barco da família Malfoy de camareira.

Draco era diferente de todos os meus amigos, sempre o observava de longe, com os amigos dele no barco. Inconseqüentes, malucos, sem noção... E intimamente dizia que ele era tudo que eu não queria para mim...

Contudo os deuses resolveram brincar com os mortais mais uma vez. E me vi frente a frente com Malfoy. Tão inconseqüente e tão irritante... Nada me preparou para aquele verão em que vi a minha vida se transformar. Quando eu precisei colocar em prática tudo o que aprendi com meu pai no mar.

Uma viagem que me fez perder meu rumo. Fatos que mudaram minha vida completamente. A trama dos deuses é um emaranhado que nos envolve, faz com que tudo a nossa volta não tenha mais importância. E tudo que existe é o aqui e o agora.

Depois de tudo, você entende que era necessário um vento forte que inflasse as velas e carregasse o barco para longe, por águas nunca navegadas. Às vezes calmas às vezes bravias. Mas com certeza um oceano vasto de vida!


	2. A Ilha

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Capitulo I - A Ilha

"_São lembranças de um tempo esquecido._

_Coisas que foram coisas que são e muitas coisas que ainda serão..._

_Depois da tormenta de ondas, vento, medo, escuridão, terra firme. Não sei quanto tempo dormi na areia fina de uma praia qualquer no fim do mundo. Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol queimando minha pele._

_Levantei, me sentia como depois de um porre, no começo não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, mas aos poucos, a lembrança daquela noite horrível voltava à minha mente, olhei a minha volta, a praia estava cheia do lixo do naufrágio. Bem perto de onde eu estava outro corpo. Aproximei-me, estava tão anestesiada que nada passava pela minha mente. Mas ele estava vivo."_

- Acorde!

- O que... Aconteceu...

- Não se lembra?

- Acho que não quero... Minha cabeça... Parece que bebi algo muito barato a noite toda.

- Vamos ver o que a maré nos trouxe...

Ginny começou a percorrer a praia de areias brancas, na tentativa de organizar suas idéias. Tentar entender sua situação. Apenas algumas caixas, mochilas com roupas, o barco não estava longe, dava pra ver um mastro que ficou para fora da água, a profundidade ali deveria ser em torno de dez metros, a tempestade deveria tê-lo tirado da rota, se é que tinham uma, a ruiva pensava enquanto caminhava.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Vamos esperar que alguém nos procure, fique aqui vou dar uma andada por aí e ver se vejo alguma civilização.

- Como ficar aqui?

- Sim no caso de aparecer alguém.

- Ok.

A contra gosto Ginny ficou ali sentada na sombra de um coqueiro, inquieta, sua mente começou a funcionar como um turbilhão. Lembrava-se apenas que havia recebido ordens para abandonar o barco. Naquele momento sabia apenas que nada funcionava ali. No bote salva-vidas estavam ela e as outras duas camareiras, o capitão Nott, os quatro marinheiros, Malfoy e seus amigos. Lembrava também que Malfoy discutia com Nott, era madrugada, havia uma tempestade. Uma confusão de gritos, alguns empurrões, e tudo em sua mente ficou confuso. Depois acordou na praia. E tinha Malfoy, conhecia o senhor-eu-quem-dou-as-ordens, o cara era muito arrogante, seria difícil uma relação mais prolongada. Olhou a sua volta, nada... E tudo. Uma praia perfeita, em outra situação o lugar dos seus sonhos.

Caminhou até algumas mochilas, e começou a verificar seu conteúdo, quase nada. Algumas roupas, biquínis, nada de muita utilidade. Mesmo assim recolheu o que pode. Essa atividade a fez lembrar sua condição naquela insana viagem. Era parte da tripulação do luxuoso Iate dos Malfoys. Era uma das camareiras.

Não havia mais sinal de ninguém na praia, mirou o horizonte... Nada. Nada além da imensidão azul do mar. Nenhum ponto de referencia. Acostumada ao mar, desde bebê, podia se localizar facilmente. Seu pai, depois da morte da mãe, criou-a em um barco pesqueiro, juntamente com seus seis irmãos. Desde cedo aprendeu a conhecer e respeitar o infinito azul à sua frente. Ali perdida com Malfoy, seria muito difícil...

Malfoy a tirou de seus devaneios, a garota de cabelos vermelhos, predominante na família Weasley, ainda trajava seu uniforme, bermuda e camiseta branca, agora bem amarelada e suja. Era uma beleza que passaria despercebida a um Malfoy. Mas o garoto logo reconheceu o uniforme e se colocou como um perfeito idiota a sua frente.

- Tanta gente para cair comigo daquele barco... Justo uma camareira...

Draco a olhou e depois olhou para a linha do horizonte. Ginny fez de conta que não ouviu o comentário. Apenas perguntou:

- Algum sinal de civilização senhor Malfoy?

- Não. Nada.

Respondeu rispidamente o garoto, mas Gin percebeu o tom de frustração que o loiro tentava esconder por detrás de uma máscara gélida, que escondia bem todos os seus sentimentos.

Ginny pegou uma máscara de mergulho que encontrou em umas das mochilas e se encaminhou para o mar. Parou perto de uma grande pedra, tirou sua bermuda e sua blusa, Malfoy a observava, tinha um corpo bonito, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e sua curiosidade aumentou quando a garota mergulhou em direção ao barco encalhado, não estava tão perto, mas a garota deveria ser louca ou uma ótima nadadora. Perdeu o contato visual. "_Que se dane, morra sua serviçal burra!_". Com esse pensamento se afastou para procurar uma sombra "A_ pele de um Malfoy não foi feita para os trópicos, que lástima..."_

Quase uma hora depois Malfoy acordou assustado tinha tido um pesadelo com a tormenta. Olhou a sua volta e não encontrou a garota. Foi até a praia e viu um pequeno ponto vindo em sua direção bem devagar. Malfoy suspirou aliviado, não queria que ninguém morresse na realidade, mas, "_Isso é hora de fazer exercícios? Garota insana!" _Tinha sede e muita, não havia tomado água desde que acordou ali na praia_. _Levantou-se e foi ao encontro da garota que saia da água arrastando uma rede com certa dificuldade.

- Isso é ocasião para um mergulho senhorita... Er... Senhorita. – Malfoy não sabia seu nome. Nunca soube o nome de ninguém que trabalhava para ele. Mas não conhecia a ruiva com certeza.

- Ginevra Weasley senhor. – Ginny disse seu nome se controlando para não mostrar sua irritação com o garoto mais que folgado a sua frente.

A garota trazia uma rede cheia de coisas que conseguiu pegar no barco. Água, kit de primeiros socorros, comida enlatada, alguns utensílios de cozinha, lanternas, entre outras coisas. Não era muito, mas, não conseguiria nadar de volta com muito mais coisas, e o mergulho já havia lhe consumido muito de suas forças. Arrastava com dificuldade sua carga agora em terra era pesada. Caiu de joelhos exausta. Malfoy não tinha nem noção do que era ajudar.

- Pode me ajudar, por favor? – Disse Ginny com a voz cansada começando a deixar a irritação escapar.

- Claro que não, você é paga para isso! – Falou Draco rolando os olhos.

- Creio que o senhor não entendeu bem nossa situação. – Ginny levantou-se respirou fundo e encarou o loiro. – Estamos perdidos aqui, não há como saber o quanto essa tormenta nos tirou da rota, se é que tínhamos uma... – Ginny sentiu sua face esquentar...

- O que sabe sobre rotas senhorita camareira?

- O bastante para dizer que ninguém virá aqui hoje nos buscar! – O tom de vermelho começou a tingir o rosto da garota que ainda lutava com sua postura educada diante do patrão.

- Pare de falar besteiras!

A postura arrogante e a voz arrastada do garoto fez com que Ginny respirasse fundo mais uma vez e acrescentasse apenas.

- Bem, por favor, vamos levar essas coisas para a sombra, achei um protetor solar. Tem que passar. Trouxe água também. Mas, temos que racionar até encontrarmos uma nascente.

- Quando um Malfoy ajudar um serviçal o mundo irá acabar.

A gargalhada de Draco e o comentário infeliz, com certeza foi a gota d'água, e olha que ela havia tentado se controlar para não ser desagradável com ele.

- Então eu não tenho escolha, me demito senhor. Não sou mais sua camareira e se quiser sobreviver terá que me ajudar. Ou morrerá de fome e sede. A escolha é sua.

- Você não... – Malfoy mirou o rosto muito vermelho da ruiva a sua frente. – Ah sim seria.

Malfoy não teve muita opção, ele acabara de conhecer a personalidade explosiva da Weasley. Ele via apenas um borrão vermelho a sua frente. E ele não quis arriscar ficar com fome e sede, isso não. Pegou uma ponta da rede e puxou para a sombra. Beberam e fizeram sua primeira refeição. Nada nos padrões Malfoy, mas, não tinha muita escolha.

- Volte lá no barco e pegue comida de gente! Isso é um lixo!

Draco brincava com fogo naquele momento.

- Faça você mesmo seu egoísta arrogante! Aqui seu dinheiro não vale nada! E você não é nada além de mim. Aqui somos iguais! Não se atreva a me dar ordens novamente! Não sou sua empregada! Garoto idiota!

Ginny tinha o rosto vermelho, da cor dos seus cabelos e Malfoy teve a certeza que a discusão terminou ali. A garota pegou uma faca e colocou na mochila e saiu para o rumo da floresta deixando Malfoy boquiaberto. Ela precisava ficar sozinha e procurar uma nascente, a convivência com o garoto mimado seria muito difícil. Mas, no momento ela queria que ele desaparecesse da face da terra. A situação não era nada boa e uma chuva tropical começava a cair. Não precisava de mais nada. Abrigou-se como pode e esperou a chuva passar. Pelo menos pode tirar o sal do corpo.

As chuvas ali eram rápidas e Ginny continuou a andar. Achou algumas bananas maduras e resolveu voltar. Aquele caminho não a levaria a lugar nenhum. A mata estava se tornando cada vez mais fechada, e uma sensação ruim começou a tomar conta do seu coração. Voltando a praia resolveu seguir pela areia com certeza encontraria um regato que desaguasse no mar. Naquele momento rezou para que não fosse longe dali, não seria bom se distanciar do barco.

Caminhou algum tempo. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma cabana, pequena meio estragada, mas ainda em pé. Ao lado uma canoa encalhada na areia. Tudo parecia abandonado há muito tempo. Mas com certeza serviria. Aproximou-se com cuidado, empurrou a porta. Assustou-se. Seu coração disparou, um atobá grasnou alto e desceu da mesa onde estava empoleirado.

- Ah! Saia daqui, cho, cho...

Ginny espantou o bicho que a olhava interrogativamente. Se a ave pudesse ela estaria pensando: "_O que será que esse ser estranho faz na minha ilha?_" O atobá não se espantou, apenas andou em direção a garota com as asas e o bico aberto. Quem acabou saindo do caminho foi Ginny. Com certa vantagem a garota conseguiu coloca-lo para fora. A ave voou em direção ao mar e deixou que a garota vistoriasse a cabana em paz. Encontrou ali, no centro uma mesa, um banco e ao canto perto de uma janela que estava quebrada, uma cama com um colchão gasto e uma pequena cômoda com três gavetas com alguns trapos, algo que um dia foi um lençol e um cobertor. Perto da porta uma pia sem torneira. Mas verificou que esta tinha um sifão que conduzia a água para fora da cabana, uma porta na parede onde estava a cama, dava para um minúsculo banheiro com um chuveiro improvisado. Na verdade um balde enferrujado cheio de furos que pendia de uma viga no teto. Riu-se. Imaginou a cara do mimadinho quando visse aquilo.

Saiu a passos rápidos. O sol se esconderia logo. Tinha que buscar Malfoy. No caminho até pensou em deixá-lo por lá mesmo. Contudo seria desumano. Ele com certeza se mataria ali sozinho, e a comida estava lá. Encontrou o garoto deitado no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado.

- Resolveu aparecer, senhorita... Não pode ficar longe de mim?

Ginny rolou os olhos ante o comentário sarcástico dele.

- Encontrei uma cabana perto daqui.

Ginny deu de ombros e começou a recolher algumas garrafas de água e comida, e encher a mochila agora vazia. Malfoy não se mecheu apenas observava.

- O sol vai se por daqui a uma duas horas, as lanternas só poderão ser usadas em caso de emergência. Então sugiro que se apresse.

Ela colocou a pesada mochila nas costas e voltou pelo mesmo caminho por onde veio. Deixando o loiro a reclamar para traz. Quando chegou a cabana, não havia nem sinal do garoto, Ginny apenas rolou os olhos e começou a limpar o lugar, havia ali uma vassoura feita de ramos de palmeira, vasculhou bem cada canto do pequeno local em busca de algum bicho pequeno que pudesse lhes causar mal. Quando terminou, estava exausta e com fome.

Saiu à frente da cabana e nem sinal de Malfoy. Mais um problema. O sol já fervilhava na linha do horizonte e os primeiros véus da noite vinham se aproximando. Um cheiro doce de noite e maresia inundava o ar. Deixou-se deleitar com aquele espetáculo. Jamais se cansaria de olhar para o mar. Seria seu vício eterno... Puniu-se mentalmente pela palavra vício. Lembrou-se que havia drogas no barco. Malfoy e os outros mimadinhos da alta sociedade inglesa eram viciados. A lembrança estragou um momento perfeito. Não iria demorar muito para que o inútil do Malfoy começasse a sentir falta da droga. A crise de abstinência era um problema anunciado. Baixou a cabeça e voltou para dentro, havia perdido a fome. Comeu uma banana e sentou-se no banco. O cansaço a venceu e ela debruçou-se na mesa.

Quando acordou a noite já havia tomado conta do lugar. Tateou em busca da lanterna e usou seus sentidos para não ser pega de surpresa por nada. Luz, mas nem sinal de Malfoy. Apesar da noite estar morna, não seria bom que ele ficasse sozinho lá na praia. Resignou-se e fez o trajeto de volta àquele ponto da praia onde ela o havia deixado.

Ele estava lá encostado ao coqueiro abraçado aos joelhos seus longos cabelos cobrindo suas mãos. Parecia um garotinho assustado. A irritação e o cansaço de Ginny subitamente desapareceram. Abaixou-se e delicadamente tocou-lhe os cabelos platinados.

- Malfoy?

Ele lentamente levantou o olhar para ela e pela primeira vez a garota viu a dimensão dos olhos grises do garoto. Íris incandescentes de mercúrio. Feiticeiras. Cheias de insanidade e medo, vidradas, com certeza havia achado algumas gramas de cocaína. Ela suspirou cansada, ante a essa constatação.

- Vem Malfoy vamos pra casa...

O garoto deixou-se guiar em silêncio. Ginny percebeu que ele não tinha muito equilíbrio. Passou o braço dele pelo seu ombro e a outra mão pela cintura firmemente, e abraçados se dirigiram para a cabana. Pelo caminho ia pensando nas ações que tomaria no dia seguinte assim que o sol nascesse. Voltaria e destruiria as últimas gramas da droga. E depois procuraria água. Fazer um sinal na praia com pedras sinalizando sua posição. Teria que voltar ao barco precisa chegar ao material de mergulho que havia no Dragón Del Mar. E precisava também do seu kit de sobrevivência no seu camarote. Suspirou cansada. Tanto a se fazer e um viciado a carregar. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que o garoto tinha o olhar baixo, teve pena. Colocou Malfoy sentado no banco. Abriu uma lata de feijão. Pegou uma colher e colocou a sua frente. Ele não se mecheu.

- Precisa comer. Vamos. Seja bonzinho.

A vontade de Ginny não era de ser gentil, mas estranhamente se viu pegando a colher com uma pequena porção do feijão e levou até a boca do loiro. Ele comeu. Ela continuou e percebeu a imensa tristeza e vazio que tomava conta dele. Por fim ele a deteve.

- Por quê?

- O que quer saber? Por que não veio ninguém nos procurar? Ou por que tudo isso aconteceu?

Malfoy a olhou interrogativamente, ele não queria saber disso naquela hora, não entendia o carinho que ela tinha por ele naquele momento. Ela não se parecia em nada com as garotas que conhecia. Ela era doce. Intensa. Intensa como seus cabelos.

- O que aconteceu conosco foi um acidente, tormentas são raras, mas na rota em que estávamos até que demorou muito esbarrar em uma. O seu comandante é muito bom, um homem competente, ele vai orientar o grupo de busca e eles vão nos achar. Amanhã vou mergulhar novamente e tentar descobrir onde estamos. Coma mais um pouco, você passou o dia todo sem quase nada no estomago.

Draco se forçou a comer o que a garota lhe oferecia e por fim Ginny puxou Malfoy para a cama e fez com que ele se deitasse. Delicadamente colocou a mão nos olhos de Malfoy.

- Fecha os olhos Malfoy. Dorme.

Ajeitou-se no banco. Era duro e desconfortável. Contudo o dia havia sido tão duro que dormiu em instantes. Acordou toda dolorida com os primeiros raios de sol a invadir a cabana. Juntou algumas coisas em sua mochila comeu rapidamente e deixou água e a penca de bananas na mesa. Saiu lançando um ultimo olhar em Malfoy que dormia ainda. Sussurrou apenas:

- Vê se não apronta cara...

Malfoy não teve o trabalho de esconder a droga, ele fazia isso abertamente no Dragón del Mar. Na areia espalhadas uma pequena fortuna em cocaína. Começou a abrir os saquinhos e esvaziar seu conteúdo em um buraco na areia. A atividade consumiu alguns minutos e que para ela pareceu uma eternidade. Vasculhou todas as mochilas que encontrou e depois seguiu a praia em busca do rio.

Não era muito longe dali. Seguiu seu curso mata adentro e logo encontrou um local que parecia seguro beber água. Observou a presença de alguns macacos nas árvores próximas que não se incomodaram com a sua presença ali com certeza o local era o bebedouro de muitos animais, não seria um bom local para se beber água. Deveriam tomar cuidado. Seguiu um pouco mais acima e encontrou uma prainha onde o rio ficava um pouco mais largo e a vegetação se afastava um pouco. Ali eles poderiam tomar banho. Havia uma árvore perto e varias formações rochosas subiu na árvore e avistou a cabana, o rio com certeza fazia uma curva. Olhando na direção do rio pode ver uma pequena cachoeira um pouco mais acima da pequena praia.

Tirou a mochila das costas, e sua roupa. Entrou na água e pode tirar todo o suor e cansaço do seu corpo. Lavou sua roupa e ficou boiando por ali. Alguns peixinhos vieram lhe fazer companhia. Ali seria um paraíso se não fosse pelo fato de estarem por sua conta. Suspirou e saiu da água. Tinha que voltar para a cabana.

Olhou para o céu, e o sol já estava quase no meio, acima de sua cabeça, deveria ser meio dia ou quase isso. Rumou para a cabana, Malfoy já deveria ter acordado. Fazendo o caminho que viu de cima, esse era bem mais fácil e evitaria o bebedouro dos animais. A vegetação não era tão densa, e ficava bem mais próximo da cabana. Encontrou no caminho uma mangueira estava carregada. Bom! Olhou pensativa. De fome não morreriam. A ilha tinha muitas árvores frutíferas e água doce. Então estavam salvos.

Malfoy ainda estava na cama, mas, acordado. Suava, tremia um pouco e estava muito pálido a água que estava sobre a mesa ele já havia bebido ou feito sei lá o que com ela. As bananas estavam intocadas. Aproximou-se com cuidado. O garoto não parecia bem. Uma manhã de ressaca com certeza.

- Malfoy? Acorda.

- Onde estava? Trouxe as coisas certas do barco agora?

Malfoy falava com certa dificuldade. Agora ele já sabia que não havia mais cocaína na ilha. Ele via nos olhos dela.

- O QUE FEZ COM A COCAÍNA SUA VADIA? VAI ME DEVOLVER AGORA!

Malfoy agora gritava com ela e fez menção de agredi-la. Mas ele estava tão fraco que Ginny conseguiu desviar dele facilmente. Ele caiu no chão.

- Não Malfoy, agora ela faz parte da ilha. Eu a misturei com a areia, terá que cheirar areia agora. Por que eu esconderia? Não meu caro. Eu a destruí. ACOSTUME-SE.

Malfoy chorava e xingava a garota. Ela não parecia se importar. Depois de alguns minutos de descontrole, resolveu levar Malfoy para o rio. Aproximou-se. Malfoy acertou um murro no rosto de Ginny. O golpe saiu com muita força. Ele estava irado. A garota caiu batendo a cabeça contra a parede e perdeu os sentidos. Ele a olhou e em um momento de lucidez correu até ela. Nunca havia agredido uma mulher antes, ficou preocupado, uma confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos fervilhavam em sua mente. Aproximou-se dela e aninhou-a em seus braços. Tentou em vão reanimá-la, já estava bem desesperado quando Ginny deu sinal de vida. Ao se perceber tão próxima de Malfoy tentou desvencilhar-se dele, ele se afastou percebendo que a garota estava com medo, ficando em pé mais próximo à janela.

- Olha me perdoa, eu não queria. Juro! Estava fora de mim... Eu... Eu...

Malfoy estendeu a mão e ajudou Ginny a se levantar.

- Me deixa ver...

Ginny ainda meio desorientada baixou a guarda por um momento. Ele tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, não era um animal que saia por aí batendo em mulheres.

- Vai ficar feio. Eu acertei você com muita força. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar. Não sou um animal que bebe ou se droga e desconta sua frustração em mulheres. Perdoe-me senhorita...

Ainda atordoada não respondeu, saiu pela porta, nunca havia sido agredida até aquele dia, lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, mas, acabou compreendendo o que se passava ali, e conseguia ver o desespero de Draco com relação a ela. Respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas e chamou Draco para o rio. Era inútil uma discusão ali.

Puxou o garoto pela mão, algumas lágrimas ainda caiam dos seus olhos. Malfoy percebeu e ficou muito mais chateado. Ele começou a perceber que seu mundo havia mudado. Que tudo seria bem diferente daquele dia em diante. Tudo estava negro. E ainda havia lágrimas femininas. Detestava quando elas choravam. Não sabia bem como chegar nelas nessa hora.

"_Era nosso segundo dia na ilha. Eu não estava preocupada em como iríamos sobreviver a ilha. Estava preocupada com o fato de sobrevivermos a nós mesmos. Draco tinha um temperamento difícil, aliado a sua condição de viciado. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como ajudá-lo. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como eu faria para sobreviver, ali naquele pedaço de paraíso construído por Deus e invisível aos homens..._"


	3. Acertando o Passo

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

_**Capítulo 2 – **_

_**Acertando o Passo**_

"_**Naquele momento eu não via luz no fim do túnel escuro que aquela ilha perdida, sabia-se lá em que parte do vasto oceano, se apresentava para nós no momento. Eu precisava de calma para pensar. Eu precisava de apoio e segurança tudo o que eu não tinha no momento..."**_

As lágrimas eram um grande mistério na vida dele. Não prestou muita atenção no caminho, e também não questionou as ordens da garota, como era mesmo o nome? Não sabia. Nunca se importou com as pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. Arrependeu-se. Onde estavam seus amigos agora? Quem viria atrás dele? Se não fosse pelo seu dinheiro não teria amigos.

Todos esses pensamentos se foram quando viu o rio. Entraram na água. E ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Está se sentindo melhor Malfoy?

- Sim, obrigado. Não sei o que deu em mim, senhorita... Desculpe não me lembro do seu nome...

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.

- Senhorita Weasley, as camareiras tem treinamento em sobrevivência?

Ginny riu. Era seu primeiro sorriso ali. Malfoy percebeu seu riso era alegre e espontâneo. Bem diferente de todos que o cercavam, em um passado não muito distante.

- Não. Meu pai me ensinou umas coisinhas, e meu nome é Gin. Só Gin.

O olhar do loiro se perdeu nas nuvens acima deles, tornou-se sombrio novamente.

- Estamos perdidos, ninguém virá nos buscar. Será mais fácil dizer que estou morto. Sinto muito ter carregado você comigo naquele dia e ao mesmo tempo, estou feliz que esteja aqui.

- Meu pai já deve estar me procurando. Ele vai me encontrar. Pode demorar um pouco, mas, ele vai me encontrar. Não perca as esperanças.

Ginny falou com uma certeza tão absoluta que Malfoy não ficaria surpreso se visse um homem qualquer de cabelos vermelhos invadindo a ilha a procura da garota. O silêncio se instalou novamente entre eles. Lucius Malfoy também deveria ter colocado todos os seus empregados para achá-lo. Mas quem entre eles faria um bom serviço? Tinha suas duvidas, era odiado por todos com certeza.

Ginny saiu da água colocando sua roupa. Tinha muito que fazer.

- Malfoy. Precisa comer. E eu tenho que mergulhar novamente.

Malfoy saiu da água e colocou sua bermuda.

- No meu camarote tem uma caixa...

- Sem chances, nem por todo dinheiro do mundo. Precisamos de coisas mais importantes. Vou ver se consigo chegar até o material de mergulho. Isso vai facilitar meu trabalho.

- Sabe mergulhar?

- Claro que sim.

- Papai?

- Sim, nasci e fui criada dentro de um barco pesqueiro.

- Que sorte a minha...

A ruiva deu de ombros e começou a voltar para a cabana. Sentia seu olho esquerdo dolorido. Malfoy a seguia. Depois de uma refeição rápida, resolveu que descansaria um pouco antes de mergulhar. Deitou-se na cama. O colchão não era lá essas coisas, mas serviria, estava cansada. Malfoy sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou o rosto dela. O hematoma já aparecia.

- Quero ajudar, não sei se consigo mergulhar, mas, posso ajudar.

Ginny ficou muda por uns instantes. Malfoy se oferecendo para ajudar? Isso definitivamente não estava acontecendo!

- Obrigada, será mais fácil. Eu preciso descansar um pouco. – virou-se para a parede, teve pena do garoto e voltou-se para ele, pois viu algo de verdadeiro em seu olhar. – Vem deita aqui. Tem lugar pra você também.

Ela rolou para o canto da cama, era de solteiro, contudo não era tão estreita. Malfoy meio sem jeito deitou-se sem encostar-se a ela.

- Não deveríamos estar na praia à espera do socorro? E se eles chegarem?

Ginny que estava virada para a parede voltou-se e encarou as costas do loiro.

- Deixei um sinal enorme na praia escrito com pedras e uma seta apontando para a cabana, eles nos acharão. E nós com certeza vamos ouvir o barulho de avião ou algo que voe.

- Você pensa em tudo? Ou será que é meu anjo da guarda disfarçada de camareira?

Ela riu. O loiro de costas pra ela tentava ser amável. O esforço era grande.

- No momento não sou nada sua senhor Malfoy, lembra que me demiti ontem?

Draco virou-se, seus olhos se encontraram.

- Meu nome é Draco. Acho que pode me chamar de Draco já que posso te chamar de Gin.

- Eu sei. É um nome bem exótico. Acho bonito.

- Obrigado. Er... O seu também é. – Draco apenas pensava claro que é bonito! Eu sou um Malfoy...

A conversa morreu ali. A primeira conversa decente que tiveram. A primeira conversa decente que ele tivera com alguém que não fazia parte de seu circulo de amizades.

Ginny apenas cochilou, e logo que acordou percebeu que o garoto tinha as mãos em sua cintura. Tentou se mexer e percebeu que Draco tinha o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos. Virou-se de frente para ele acordando-o repentinamente, o que fez com que caísse da cama. Meio desconcertado o garoto foi logo se desculpando.

- Desculpe não foi minha intenção... – Malfoy estava vermelho e constrangido.

Ela também estava meio desconcertada e logo sua face estava do mesmo tom dos seus cabelos, apressou-se em levantar e varrer aquele pensamento de proximidade com o garoto de olhos grises.

- Tudo bem, vamos. Ainda está disposto a me ajudar?

- Sim, vamos lá.

Malfoy era muito atrapalhado no começo, mas depois se concentrou. Um Malfoy não poderia ser atrapalhado, mesmo em serviços braçais. Levaram o barco para a água e Ginny verificou se havia algum furo antes de entrarem. Por sorte não. Remaram até o iate naufragado, com certa dificuldade, as correntes que vinham do mar estavam fortes. Mais alguns dias e seria impossível sair dali. O vento estava mudando.

Mergulhou a primeira vez e não conseguiu chegar ao material de mergulho. Subiu novamente. Respirou e desceu. Dessa vez alcançou o material e ficou por lá algum tempo. Em uma mochila começou a colocar tudo que fosse útil para a sobrevivência deles. Conseguiu achar alguns sinalizadores, lençóis, toalhas e algumas roupas, voltou à cozinha e fez uma grande trouxa com alimentos enlatados que encontrou e o restante da água. Depois de quase quarenta minutos lá em baixo voltou à tona com sua carga, amarrada a uma corda que prendeu na popa do barco.

- Como você demorou. Quase desci.

- Eu vou voltar.

Ela queria pegar arpões para pesca. E o restante do material de mergulho. Logo que desceu viu que tinha companhia. Águas tropicais como aquelas tinham que ter tubarões. Nadou rapidamente para dentro do barco. O tubarão não era grande então a seguiu. Ela foi direto para os arpões na sala de equipamentos. Teriam peixe para o jantar. Arpoou o tubarão e o sangue aos poucos subiu a tona. Malfoy entrou em pânico. Não sabia bem o que fazer. Entrou na água e mergulhou. Encontrou-a no meio do caminho puxando sua presa. Ela sinalizou para que subisse. Poderia aparecer mais tubarões, atraídos pelo sangue. Subiram rapidamente e Malfoy a ajudou a subir a bordo, e depois embarcar o tubarão. Não demorou muito e alguns tubarões apareceram. Ginny percebeu que Malfoy estava tremendo. Todo aquele esforço e o sangue não foram uma boa combinação. Fizeram o caminho de volta.

- Draco pode procurar uma pequena bolsa preta para mim, por favor?

O garoto até se esforçou, mas, não conseguia se concentrar. Cada vez que olhava para o tubarão, as coisas pioravam. Ginny tentou distraí-lo, em vão. Assim que aportaram ela amarrou o barco, puxou rapidamente as trouxas para fora da água e puxou Malfoy que ainda tremia pegou a mochila com roupas e toalhas e se encaminhou para o rio. Malfoy tinha os olhos vidrados. O sangue desencadeou uma crise de abstinência. Ela não sabia bem como lidar com aquilo. Dependeria então dos seus instintos.

Tirou as roupas do garoto e o levou para o rio. Fez com que ele boiasse para que relaxasse um pouco.

- Draco, fecha os olhos. Confie em mim. Deixe que tudo desapareça da sua mente, tudo... Escute só o barulho do que o cerca. Está tudo bem, nada vai te acontecer...

Ginny sussurrava docemente ao ouvido do garoto. Esse foi relaxando ao poucos e ficou inteiramente entregue a ela. Nada parecia ser capaz de substituir a voz doce daquele anjo. Ginny pegou um shampoo que havia colocado no cós da bermuda e começou a lavar os cabelos do garoto. Por fim percebeu que a respiração dele já havia voltado ao normal.

- Tudo bem Draco?

Ele se sentia meio envergonhado, ela cuidava dele com uma delicadeza que nunca teve de ninguém. Demorou um pouco para procurar as palavras. Então ficando de pé, apenas assentiu. Não conseguia encarar a ruiva a sua frente. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão vulnerável.

Percebendo o desconforto ela saiu da água. Tinha que preparar o jantar. Teria que se virar sozinha com o peixe.

- Vou para a praia. Você vem?

Novamente assentiu. A ruiva rompeu o lacre de duas toalhas de banho. Santo luxo as roupas de cama, mesa e banho eram embaladas em plásticos individuais, então estavam perfeitamente limpas e enxutas. Entregou uma a ele. Foi até o rio e enxaguou as outras roupas que havia trazido do barco, para tirar o sal. Torceu e recolocou na mochila.

Tomando o caminho de volta, o silêncio só era quebrado por aves que voavam por ali. Ao lado da cabana esticou as roupas em uma pequena cerca de bambus perfilados, com o calor secariam rápido.

- Sugiro que fique por aqui. Vou limpar o peixe.

Draco olhava o horizonte e viu a garota se afastar. Estava calmo. Mas milhões de pensamentos passavam em sua mente. Quando estaria fora da ilha? Já não podia mais avaliar o tamanho da sua tragédia. Sentado no degrau da frente da cabana, via a garota na praia. Imaginou que o peixe seria assado. Levantou-se sem muita vontade e foi apanhar alguma madeira para queimar.

A ruiva havia pegado alguns potes de plástico já havia picado e salgado todo o peixe. No dia seguinte colocaria para secar ao sol. Limpou todo o sangue e jogou as vísceras bem longe dali quando olhou para suas roupas, estavam bem sujas de sangue. Despiu-se, não queria que Draco visse mais sangue. Pegou o enorme pote de plástico e começou a voltar para a praia.

- Espero que seja a madeira certa para acender o fogo.

Surpresa olhou para o feixe de madeira que Draco indicava e depois para ele.

- É sim. Agradeço.

Sorriu e percebeu a tristeza que transbordava daquelas íris de mercúrio.

- Pode me ajudar com as coisas do barco? Não tem mais nenhum sangue lá.

- Sim claro.

Malfoy retirou tudo do barco. Enquanto Ginny preparava a fogueira. Aquela tarde já desvanecia quando finalmente terminaram.

- Quero tomar um banho antes que escureça.

- Quer que eu vá?

- Se não se incomodar quero que fique aqui.

- Não foi minha intenção... Eu...

- Eu sei, eu entendi. Você me perguntou se eu queria companhia.

- Sim.

- Obrigada gentil senhor. Mas, não será necessário. Eu volto logo.

Ela tomou um banho demorado. Encontrou Malfoy no meio do caminho, que veio com a desculpa de tomar um também. O que era uma mentira deslavada. Ele se acostumava cada vez mais com a presença da garota e não queria ficar só. Percebeu que ele não tinha nem toalha. Passou o sabonete e o shanpoo para ele e ficou de trazer a toalha depois.

Depois que comeram ficaram sentados na areia a pouca distância da fogueira. Soprava um vento frio àquela hora. Ginny arrepiou-se. Contemplando o céu, identificou a constelação do dragão. No mar longe da civilização era possível observar melhor o céu. Mas o dia havia sido cansativo. Precisava dormir. Levantou-se e entrou. Draco ficou ainda um tempo, mas também se sentia cansado e sonolento. Entrou. Uma cama só, não estava acostumado a dormir no chão, mas acordou na cama de manhã, e ela não estava mais ali. Onde ela dormiu? Não sabia. Muitas coisas mudaram. Dormir no chão, não era nem de longe um solução. Na mesa talvez. Ficou um tempo parado olhando para os lados. Percebeu que a garota estava no mesmo lugar onde estava mais cedo quando dividiram a cama. Sem se virar ela percebeu a indecisão de Malfoy.

- Vem Draco. Não vou fazer você dormir no chão, e nem vou encarar aquele banco novamente.

- Você dormiu no banco?

- Sim. Onde mais dormiria?

- Se tivesse me jogado no chão, eu nem sentiria.

- Não Draco, jamais faria isso. Mas, podemos dividir a cama. Sei que você é um cavalheiro, sem juízo, mas um cavalheiro.

- Sinto-me honrado com tal comentário. Boa noite.

- Boa Noite.

A brisa marinha adentrava na cabana e o barulho das ondas que sempre embalava seus sonhos a fez mergulhar neles instantaneamente. Sonhos meio desconexos, mas sonhava. Sonhou com seu pai que chamava seu nome, ela respondia, mas ele continuava chamando. O pobre velho com certeza estava debruçado em cima das cartas náuticas traçando rotas e procurando por ela em cada ilhota dos arredores.

Acordou com Draco gritando. Um pesadelo terrível o deixava com a respiração acelerada e incerta. Ao tocar nele percebeu que tinha a camiseta molhada de suor. Tentou acalma-lo. Ele se debatia e gritava que não.

- Vamos Dragão, acorde. Está tudo bem... Shiiiiii...

Aos poucos a voz doce de Ginny foi penetrando em sua mente e ele foi acordando, percebeu dedos que delicadamente tocava seu rosto. Sua respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal. Ele não queria abrir os olhos. Lucius estava em seus pesadelos. Quando eles se encontrassem, o pai o mataria pessoalmente. Draco sempre aprontava das suas, contudo apagava seus rastros. Lucius era implacável o ultimo escândalo lhe custara um braço quebrado e um olho roxo. Cobrança feita pelo próprio Lucius. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver que era Lucius que estava ali.

- Abra os olhos Dragão. Está tudo bem.

- Gin...

- Abra os olhos.

Ginny se levantou, pegou uma toalha de rosto e molhou em um pouco de água e começou a passar no rosto do garoto. Enquanto fazia isso ele se acalmava. E começou a abrir os olhos. Sua respiração voltava ao normal e ele pode distinguir a presença da ruiva que cuidava dele. Era seu anjo da guarda. Levantou-se e saiu, Ginny entendeu que ele precisava ficar só com seus pensamentos. A noite estava clara, era lua cheia então não haveria perigo. Deitou-se novamente e demorou a conciliar o sono.

Acordou com uma mão pousada em seu estomago. Com cuidado se desvencilhou dele. Foi até o rio e tomou seu banho. A água estava um pouco fria, mas, gostosa. Ali sozinha boiava e contemplava o céu muito azul. Pelo que sabia logo seria inverno ali. Ainda bem que estavam nos trópicos, caso contrário morreriam de frio.

- Papai onde o senhor está?

Não queria pensar muito, estava começando a ficar com medo. Quanto tempo sobreviveriam ali sozinhos? E a sanidade dos dois como ficariam? Eram muitas perguntas. Resolveu ocupar sua mente. - "_Vamos brincar de acampar! Temos muito a fazer._"

Saiu da água e foi procurar o que fazer, olhou pela janela Draco ainda dormia. Depois do pesadelo da noite anterior era bom que dormisse. Começou a colocar o peixe para secar ao sol. E ocupar sua mente no que fazia, depois pegou sua mascara e mergulhou ali perto, só pelo prazer de ver que segredos aquela ilha guardava. A ilha era exuberante de todos os pontos que se olhasse. Estava perseguindo um cavalo marinho quando se lembrou de Draco. Como estaria o mimadinho arrogante que perdera a pose de um dia para o outro e até se mostrava educado? Saiu da água e foi até a cabana. Encontrou Malfoy sentado no degrau de entrada. Olhando para o chão.

- Draco? Tudo bem?

- Já desejou uma coisa e teve que fazer outra?

- Várias vezes. Infelizmente.

- Como vou encarar Lucius dessa vez? Estou morto.

Draco colocou a testa nos joelhos e desejou não estar ali.

- Bem esqueça isso por enquanto. Comeu alguma coisa?

- Não. Estou enjoado.

- Que tal me ajudar a derrubar alguns cocos?

- Nesse momento só penso em morrer...

- E fazer da minha vida um tédio? Gostava mais quando me chamava de camareira. Hei olha pra mim...

Draco levantou os olhos e se deparou com o grande hematoma nos olhos de Ginny. Agora estava bem inchado. Ele não tinha olhado para a garota até aquele momento e esqueceu de que teria que ver o que fez por vários dias.

- Deus... Seu olho. Deve estar doendo.

Ginny desviou um pouco o olhar, estava meio constrangida, e deveria estar um lixo. Mas sorriu.

- Não muito. É só não esbarrar. Tá muito feio? Ainda não vi.

- Melhor não ver, ou vai querer fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Se eu prometer não fazer isso com você me ajuda com os cocos?

- Uma boa troca.

Levantou-se muito rápido e teve uma tontura. Acabou nos braços dela que estava perto.

- Devagar. Respira fundo. A água de coco vai melhorar esse enjôo. Pode esperar aqui. Senta Draco.

- Não já passou... Er... Eu quero ir com você.

- Tem certeza?

Malfoy acenou e eles se encaminharam para um coqueiro mais adiante que havia sido curvado pela ação do vento, ou algo parecido, então parecia mais baixo que os outros. Com a ponta do arpão não sem muito sacrifício de ambos, pois até Draco tentou, derrubaram algumas frutas. Outro sacrifício foi abrir. Mas valeu a pena a água de coco devolveu um pouco de cor a Draco.

- Como se sente?

- Bem. Obrigado por ontem à noite. E pela noite anterior. E pelo episódio do sangue de tubarão... – Draco estava cada vez mais constrangido, sentindo-se pela primeira vez na vida um idiota completo.

- Esqueça. Tá tudo bem.

- Acho que não posso esquecer. Mas, gostaria de dar um mergulho com você. É o que estava fazendo não era?

- Sim. Agora?

- Tem compromisso?

- Não. Não tenho...

"_E foi assim que Draco Malfoy se percebeu humano, ele olhava para mim e me enxergava não como uma camareira, mas, como alguém que estava no mesmo barco que ele. Como alguém que podia confiar. Como outro ser humano. _

_Nesse mesmo dia vi um sorriso de verdade, puro, nos lábios do meu Dragão. E seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso. Suas íris feiticeiras tinham uma profunda tristeza e muitos mistérios escondidos, que naquele ano eu desvendaria um a um. Meu triste dragão aprenderia a amar e a sorrir. _

_Naquela ilha esquecida pelos homens e protegida por Deus."_


	4. Estrela da Manhã

_**Capitulo 3 – **_

_**Estrela da Manhã**_

_Durante uma semana, nos enganamos. Adiávamos os afazeres do dia-a-dia dizendo que seria o ultimo na ilha. Só não deixamos de nos alimentar bem. A ilha oferecia frutas e peixes. Mergulhamos mais algumas vezes para trazer alguma coisa do barco. _

_A convivência tinha assumido um caráter cordial. Draco agora estava sempre disposto a ajudar mesmo que seu semblante não demonstrasse isso. Várias crises de abstinência e muitos pesadelos. Lucius rondava suas noites como um demônio. Eu o havia conhecido somente de vista. Ele não entrevistava seus empregados. Então não podia imaginar o ser repugnante que ele era._

_No final de uma semana nossa primeira briga..._

- Estou enjoado dessa comida. Esse peixe está um horror! Só tem gosto de sal.

- Draco, estamos em uma ilha o que quer que eu faça? Cozinha nunca foi meu forte. Não posso fazer milagres.

Ginny perdeu seus últimos fios de paciência e pelo visto ele também. A discussão ficou calorosa.

- Ah! Céus! Uma coisa que a senhorita-sabe-tudo não sabe!

- SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO MIMADO NÃO TERÍAMOS DESVIADO DA ROTA. E NÃO TERÍAMOS ENCONTRADO A TORMENTA. E VOCÊ ESTARIA COMENDO CAVIAR E LAGOSTAS COM SEUS AMIGOS E DE SOBREMESA COCAÍNA! – Ginny gritou com raiva toda aquela frase sem ao menos pensar.

- Ora! Não se atreva sua camar...

Draco parou na metade da frase e Ginny pegou sua mochila e saiu na direção do rio. Perdeu a fome e a vontade de olhar para ele. Passou o restante do dia seguindo o curso do rio. Cada passo que dava a ilha se mostrava mais exuberante, seus mistérios e segredos desvendados. A raiva percorria suas veias. Sua vontade era de ter continuado aquela discussão, contudo preferiu se afastar antes que se matassem. A cada passo que dava sua raiva se transformava em tristeza. As lágrimas caíram traçando um caminho impar em seu rosto.

A tarde desvanecia quando voltou à praia. Juntou alguns gravetos e acendeu uma fogueira. Estava um pouco distante da cabana, mas, ainda podia avistá-la de onde estava. Encostou-se a um grosso tronco que estava perto da fogueira e abraçou os joelhos. Olhava as chamas. Pensava em Draco e em como as pessoas poderiam ser más. Estava cansada das reclamações dele. Contudo se arrependeu da ultima coisa que havia dito a ele. Era verdade, mas, ela não precisava dizer isso. Lembrou-se de seu pai, de seus irmãos, de Harry; Hermione e Angel, suas melhores amigas, uma lágrima correu. Estava com medo. E se nunca mais os visse? Despertada de seus devaneios sentiu a presença de Draco perto de si.

- Eu sinto muito... Tive medo que não voltasse. – pela primeira vez Draco estava sendo sincero e isso era estranho até mesmo para ele.

- Não se preocupe a camareira só tirou a tarde de folga...

Malfoy suspirou. Seria uma missão difícil conseguir o perdão da garota. Mas, ele não via mais raiva na voz de Ginny, apenas tristeza.

- Você não é minha camareira. Você se demitiu lembra?... Eu sou um egoísta. Estou sempre reclamando e me sentindo mal.

Começou a cair uma chuva fina e a fogueira foi apagando. Ela não se mexeu. Draco a olhou ela tinha o rosto enterrado nos joelhos. Não pode ver as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

- Venha, está chovendo. Vamos para a cabana.

- Quero ficar só, por favor...

Draco percebeu que era uma batalha perdida. Voltou para a cabana e jogou-se na cama vencido. Pensando em como era a sua vida, ele nem ao menos sabia entender as pessoas, sentiu meio inútil naquele momento. Não sabia como chegar naquele mundo misterioso que eram as lágrimas de uma mulher. Nunca havia se importado em aprender o caminho. Até aquele momento. Pagaria qualquer quantia por um mapa. Essa era a verdade: ele se importava com a ruiva. Depois de ruminar esses pensamentos ele resolveu voltar, depois de quase uma hora voltou com uma toalha seca. Na areia ele via o brilho dos pingos de chuva, que logo se dissipou, a noite estava um pouco fria, e ela deveria estar encharcada.

- Venha está frio. Você não pode ficar aí está molhada. Por favor.

Draco estendeu a mão para ela que ficou ali por um tempo antes de aceita-la. Por fim deixou-se conduzir pelo loiro que gentilmente colocou a toalha a sua volta abraçando-a. Caminharam juntos para a cabana.

- Precisa de roupas secas está gelada.

A ruiva ficou parada ali olhando o nada. Só conseguia pensar em seu pai. Draco pegou algumas roupas para ela e começou a tirar as molhadas.

- Deixa...

- Ok, já fechei os olhos.

A garota se livrou das roupas molhadas. Sentou-se na cama, com o mesmo olhar vazio, estava pálida não havia comido nada o dia todo.

- Se quiser eu durmo no chão...

Ginny o encarou pela primeira vez a lanterna estava acesa e dava ao ambiente uma parca luz, mas, Draco pode perceber que o tom arroxeado do olho da garota, ainda estava ali, lembrando-o de que ele só causava tristeza a garota a sua frente.

- Estou com medo...

Draco a envolveu em seus braços e sussurrou palavras de conforto e calma. Ela soluçava como uma criança. Toda a tensão daquela semana e a real circunstância em que se encontravam caíram sobre sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez estava sozinha. Pensava em seu pai. E em como seriam achados naquele labirinto de ilhas.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Olha eu não queria brigar com você.

A garota foi se acalmando e ele fez com que se deitasse na cama. Levantou-se para desligar a lanterna. Ela o deteve.

- Não quero ficar sozinha... Tenho medo...

- Eu estou aqui. Só vou apagar a lanterna. Ou quer que fique acesa?

- Se você ficar comigo pode apagar.

Draco apagou a lanterna e se deitou envolvendo-a novamente em seus braços. Ele percebeu naquela hora que se sentia bem com a presença dela. Gostava do seu cheiro doce e puro. Simples. Ela não tinha a sofisticação das garotas que conhecia, porém sua beleza começava a se fazer notar pelo arrogante garoto. Ele sabia que estava vivo por causa dela – a camareira – no começo ele negava, mas, agora não podia mais, ele tomava consciência das coisas que o cercavam e do problema que causou a ambos e sabia-se mais quem que certamente os procuravam. Fechou os olhos não havia mais nada a ser feito e assim dormiram.

O pesadelo, contudo o acordou nos braços da sua sereia. Deixou-se acalmar pela sua voz doce e dessa vez não fugiu.

- Tudo bem foi só um pesadelo.

Sua respiração ainda estava incerta e ela podia sentir as batidas do coração do loiro.

- Quer me contar? Ajuda. Às vezes ele desaparece.

- Não... Você não iria querer ouvir...

- Experimente... Eu posso interpretar sonhos sabia?

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Você pode fazer de conta. O que tem a perder? A consulta é grátis para o morador da ilha que se consultar primeiro. Aproveite a promoção.

Draco sorriu. Ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir. Ele se rendeu.

- Meu pai ao contrário de que todos pensam, é um homem violento. Sempre foi. Ele me trancou no porão com minha mãe. Eu deveria ter uns sete anos. Minha mãe ia fugir comigo. Ficamos ali por dois dias. Sem água e sem comida. Não me lembro de quando saímos, acordei na minha cama. Minha mãe tinha um olho roxo... Como o seu. E eu mordidas de rato pelo corpo. Desde então sonho com eles me envolvendo no escuro... Fazia tempo que não sonhava. Eu tomo calmante ou bebo até cair, assim os pesadelos não aparecem. Desde que viemos parar aqui, não tomo calmante e não bebo. E é a primeira vez que acordo deles nos braços de alguém.

Ginny se aconchegou melhor no ombro dele, também se sentia segura ali naquele momento. Levou as mãos aos olhos do garoto e disse:

- Fecha os olhos Draco. Aquele monstro está bem longe agora. Dorme eu não vou deixar você sonhar de novo.

_É madrugada_

_Nos teus braços encontrei abrigo_

_Cai o sereno_

_Me abraça e vem ficar comigo_

_Vem trazendo um sol_

_São intensamente azuis_

_As cores da manhã_

_Sob a tua luz_

Draco a estreitou mais junto de si. A voz do seu anjo era tão forte que ele sentiu que poderia acreditar. E dormir novamente. Ginny por sua vez arrepiou-se com o que acabava de ouvir. Demorou a conciliar o sono.

oOo

Na sala de reuniões da Corporação Malfoy, um representante da guarda costeira inglesa e da porto-riquenha explicavam aos presentes naquela sala o naufrágio do Dragón del Mar. Apenas alguns segundos de um S.O.S emitido pelo capitão Nott antes que o rádio emudecesse.

- Os sobreviventes não sabiam onde estavam foram deixados em alguma marina de Puerto Rico, provavelmente foram resgatados por piratas. Nunca saberemos onde foram achados por eles, impossível traçar um perímetro para busca. – completou o representante da guarda costeira porto-riquenha.

Na sala de um lado, Arthur Weasley, Alan McAlister, e Harry Potter. Quando Arthur ficou sabendo do naufrágio quase sufocou, Malfoy tinha o semblante gelado.

- Grupos de buscas, detetives, aviões, helicópteros, barcos, o que for preciso. Ache meu filho e o traga a minha presença, vivo ou morto.

Arthur, Alan e Harry ficaram sem palavras diante da frieza de Lucius, que deu suas ordens e saiu. Para Arthur, Draco poderia ser o que fosse, mas, ainda assim era filho de Lucius. Arthur indignou-se. Saiu dali com Allan seu melhor amigo e Harry que sempre o acompanhava nas férias desde pequeno.

- O que pretende Arthur?

- Vou buscar minha filha.

- Onde?

- Não sei Allan. Contudo, vou vasculhar cada ilha. Ela está viva, eu sei.

- Eu vou com você caro amigo.

- Não. Preciso que fique de olho nas buscas do Lucius. Vamos trocar informações.

- Você não tem tripulação. Como vai fazer?

- O Sea's Angel sempre teve uma tripulação nós vamos com o senhor. – Rony se aproximava com os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley.

- Não posso pedir a vocês isso... E quem disse que vocês são marinheiros?

- Tivemos o melhor treinamento... Com o senhor capitão. Durante anos. Então é hora de avaliar se é tão bom professor quanto capitão.

- Vão sim. Eles são maiores de idade Arthur, sabem muito bem onde estão se metendo. Vocês são uma família meu amigo. Aceite.

- Sabem o que não posso abandonar a irmã de vocês. Obrigado a todos. – O senhor Weasley falou olhando para os garotos e depois para Alan.

- Ginny é como uma filha pra mim. – Disse Alan lançando um olhar de esperança para o amigo apertando a sua mão.

Sim eram uma família e os garotos, eram garotos de valor, um pouco indisciplinados às vezes, coisas de garotos, porém valorosos. Olhou orgulhoso para seus filhos e para Harry, enquanto via o funcionário de Malfoy se aproximando.

- Senhor Weasley, presumo que vai colocar seu velho barco no mar novamente. – Disse Goyle que se aproximava.

- Sim senhor Goyle. Ele pode ser velho, mas, flutua muito bem! – Devolveu Arthur já sem muita paciência.

- Não vejo necessidade. Mas, conheço você e sei que não vou demovê-lo da idéia. Então vamos equipar seu barco. – Goyle mal terminou de falar, e Weasley já alterava a voz...

- Como assim equipar meu barco? Ele não... – Arthur foi contido por Allan.

- Arthur o escute. É a vida de Ginny que está em jogo. – Ponderou Allan.

- Sonar, sistema de comunicação, GPS, sabe o que é isso? – Zombou Goyle com um olhar sério.

- Nunca precisei disso pra navegar. – Rebateu Arthur já mais contido.

- Isso pode facilitar senhor Weasley. – Harry entrava na conversa.

- Harry, até você? – Retrucou o Weasley mais velho.

- Ele está certo, Arthur. Precisa aceitar. – Aconselhou Allan.

Arthur saiu dali pisando duro. É claro que era obrigado a concordar. Pelo bem de Ginny. Ela era sua única prioridade no momento.

oOo

Acordaram o sol já ia alto. Ainda nos braços dele, Ginny percebeu a luz em seu rosto. Assustou-se. Havia perdido a hora. Sentou-se na cama acordando Draco de supetão. Acordou com a sensação que tivera um pesadelo horrível e que já deveria estar no trabalho há tempos!

- O que foi? – Perguntou um Draco entre sonolento e assustado.

A ruivinha olhou a sua volta e entristeceu-se. Não era um pesadelo, era real.

- Pensei que tudo isso era um sonho... – Disse num sussurro baixo. Ginny agora desperta tomava consciência do conteúdo do seu pesadelo.

- Sinto muito... – Draco também tomava consciência, mais da tristeza do seu anjo, do que da situação em si.

Ginny suspirou.

- Eles não vão chegar aqui tão cedo, você e seus amigos estavam brincando com o leme. E o comandante estava trancado no armário...

- Eu não me lembro... – Draco desviou o olhar.

- E o barco estava com o GPS quebrado...

- Eu não me lembro... – mas as palavras foram formando as cenas na mente do loiro. As cenas da noite da tormenta giravam fortemente em sua mente fazendo-o se sentir enjoado. Ele queria que ela calasse a boca.

- É eu sei... O comandante era o único que sabia onde estávamos. Essa região é um arquipélago vasto. Podemos estar em qualquer lugar. Isso vai demorar.

Draco se levantou e foi até a janela e vomitou. Suava frio. Agora se lembrava de algumas coisas que a garota dizia. Ginny se levantou e pegou uma das garrafinhas de água. Pousou delicadamente a mão nas costas do garoto e pediu calma.

- Tudo bem? Lava a boca.

- Eu coloquei a gente nessa! Estamos mortos! A culpa é toda minha. Eu me lembro! – Draco tremia e sua voz era débil.

- Calma. Nós estamos vivos e vamos continuar vivos. Pretendo morrer de velhice.

- Aqui? – Draco era o desespero personificado.

- Se não tiver nenhuma opção... Vamos sair daqui. Acredite, tenha esperança. Meu pai vai me achar. E se isso não acontecer, reforçamos o barco e quando o vento mudar nós saímos daqui. Amanhã tentaremos chegar ao barco. Será difícil, a corrente já está muito forte e poderá nos jogar contra as pedras. Talvez esse seja o ultimo mergulho. E espero que nenhum tubarão venha me fazer companhia.

Draco empalideceu. Vomitou novamente só com a lembrança do bicho.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda... – Ela disse docemente.

- Claro, já disse, estarei sempre com você. Cometi muitos erros, eu sei, contudo estou disposto a mudar. – Draco respirou fundo e se colocou em uma postura mais ereta.

- Está melhor?

Draco suspirou e simplesmente assentiu.

_Luz que vem dos olhos teus_

_Não deixe a noite ir_

_Sem dizer adeus_

_Me dê a luz dos olhos teus_

_Queira desculpar se for pedir demais_

_Não vou censurar o que me fez pensar_

_Fica um pouco mais_

_Quero me banhar na luz dos olhos teus_

_Fica um pouco mais demora amanhecer_

oOo

Ainda em terra os últimos preparativos para a partida do Sea's Angel mobilizou toda a família Weasley, Harry, Hermione e Angel. Mantimentos, cartas náuticas, e o que havia de mais moderno em navegação e comunicação. Presente das organizações Malfoy. Arthur engoliu seu orgulho e aceitou afinal se tratava de sua filha caçula. Um dos seus bens mais preciosos. Quase uma semana depois de recebida a noticia zarparam da Marina de Devon rumo ao ultimo ponto de atracação do Dragón del Mar.

- Eles saíram de Miami em direção a Puerto Rico. Segundo a mãe de Pansy ali foi o ultimo contato que fez com a filha. Depois disso, não havia registros. O GPS estava quebrado. E os sobreviventes pouco puderam relatar sobre a localização deles, visto que o Capitão Nott não estava entre eles. Havia pulado do barco atrás de Draco.

- Então vamos para Puerto Rico.

- Sim capitão!

Em terra Angel e Hermione acenavam. Aventura de meninos, as duas comentavam, mas, até que gostariam de estar ali para ajudar a encontrar a amiga. Ajudariam, mandando informações on-line para Harry em seu novíssimo computador, mais uma aquisição das Organizações Malfoy.

Navegar no Sea's Angel não era complicado. Tinham passado muitas férias com o pai, deixando Arthur e Allan de cabelos brancos antes do tempo. Ao contrário daqueles tempos o clima agora era muito sério. E todos ali tinham uma pequena esperança de encontrar Ginny ainda viva.

Arthur observava os rapazes, eles pareciam profissionais, não havia nenhuma das brincadeiras que enchia o barco em tempos que ele só se preocupava em separar as pequenas brigas e limpar as artes dos gêmeos. Ou então tentar policiar os primeiros beijos de Harry e Angel e depois de Rony e Hermione.

A verdade é que quando a senhora Weasley se foi ela deixou algo muito precioso, os garotos e Ginny recém nascida. E sua vida sem Molly não duraria muito, se não fossem eles. Afastou o pensamento de nunca mais ver a filha, com mais um gole de café. E voltou às suas cartas náuticas.

oOo

A vida na ilha não era tão difícil. E aos poucos eles fizeram uma rotina de afazeres domésticos que garantiriam a sobrevivência de ambos. Draco ainda reclamava de tudo e Ginny tinha paciência com ele (bem, nem sempre... rosnava às vezes para ele). E acabava rindo do mimadinho. Mas se divertiam na prainha que o rio formava. E nas ondas do mar.

Dia após dia olhavam o horizonte e o céu, por horas, na ânsia de ver algo mais que um infinito azul oceânico e aves em um céu de brigadeiro! O silêncio se fazia cúmplice de ambos nessas horas. Nada além do vento que vinha do mar. Algumas aves marinhas faziam uma pequena algazarra na praia, e o sol estava mais fraco naquela tarde, o dia abafado, logo choveria.

"_Os dias iam e vinham como as marés que traziam os rejeitos de um mar eterno. Assim se passou o primeiro mês. Sem muitas surpresas. Apenas a descoberta de uma vida pulsante e abundante que habitava a ilha. Eu pensei que iria enlouquecer, mas a verdade é que me acostumei com a presença do garoto muito mais fácil do que esperava. Eu aprendi a ser bem mais tolerante._

_Ali naquele pedaço de terra perdido dos olhos humanos, mas observado por Deus."_


	5. Debaixo do Mesmo Céu

Capitulo 4 – Debaixo do Mesmo Céu

"Aquele seria um ano de muitos aprendizdos. Draco aprenderia ser mais humano, eu mais tolerante e nós dois que a vida humana era frágil, descobriríamos juntos que tudo tinha seu tempo debaixo daquele céu. Tempo de viver e tempo de morrer. Tempo de esperar e tempo de confiar. Lições e escolhas que mudaria nossa rota definitivamente. O vento sopraria e nos levaria em outra direção..."

- Vamos explorar a praia a leste hoje. Sempre vamos pelo lado oposto. Vamos ver o temos daqui.

- Boa idéia Draco.

Ginny pegou sua mochila e colocou as garrafas de água e seguiram. Mais paisagens exuberantes, o lugar era realmente magnífico. Já estavam andando a quase uma hora, quando começaram a ver um ponto maculando a praia. Aproximaram-se devagar. O laranja do salva-vidas contrastava com o branco das vestes, um tanto surradas pela ação do tempo. Era um corpo. O cheiro era forte, ambos estacaram a certa distância.

- Céus!! É o senhor Nott!

Ginny reconheceu o distintivo na manga do uniforme do capitão. Draco empalideceu, sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Estavam perdidos. Para sempre. Nenhum dos seus amigos teriam a mínima idéia de onde estavam. Então àquela hora talvez ninguém estivesse procurando por eles. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Caiu de joelhos. Ginny abaixou-se e o abraçou. Compreendia o que se passava na mente do garoto, pois era o que se passava na dela também.

- Meu pai não vai desistir de nós.

Nesse momento percebeu que incluía Malfoy em seus planos, depois de quase um mês juntos, eles não podiam mais evitar os olhares cúmplices e os sorrisos marotos. A companhia. Acordar nos braços um do outro. Draco também percebeu naquela frase que não estava mais só. Nunca mais estaria. Abraçou-se à garota como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação em um mar revolto. Ela era tudo que poderia querer. Descobriu-se amando. Amava aquela sereia que tinha em seus braços.

- Amo você garota dourada...

Seus olhos se encontraram e gritaram tudo que suas vozes não podiam pronunciar. Ali diante da morte. Seus lábios se colaram delicadamente, sem pressa, sem futuro. Só existia o presente e aquela ilha no meio do nada, no meio da imensidão azul do mar.

Voltando a realidade eles perceberam que tinham que dar um enterro cristão ao comandante. Com dificuldade cavaram uma pequena vala ali mesmo. E enterraram Nott. Draco tomou a mão de Ginny e seguiram pela praia.

oOo

Navegaram até Puerto Rico e aportaram em uma das Marinas. Desembarcaram indo direto para a alfândega. Ficaram por ali quase uma semana a procura de pistas, perguntando e mostrando fotos de Malfoy e dos outros garotos e garotas que estavam a bordo. Já estavam desistindo quando um guia reconheceu Pansy. A garota dera um grande escândalo em um bar bebendo com outros garotos turistas.

- Estaban aquí sí. Ellos no tienen un camino elegido.

- Este amigo, no ayuda mucho...

- Mi primo fue con ellos como guía durante algún tiempo.

- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

Arthur estava nervoso, o interprete não falava com ele. O que se passava naquela conversa?

- O que está havendo? – Arthur interrompeu o interprete impaciente.

- O primo dele foi o guia dos garotos. – O rapaz baixinho, voltou-se para Arthur explicando o teor da conversa.

- E onde ele está? – Arthur estava realmente ansioso.

- Donde está su primo?

- Volver sólo la próxima semana.

- Ele não está. Volta semana que vem. – Até mesmo o interprete parecia frustrado com o fim da conversa.

- Droga! Não temos escolha! – Disse Arthur passando as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando toda a sua preocupação.

- Calma senhor Weasley, vai dar tudo certo! – Disse Harry tentando acalmar seu quase pai.

- Obrigado Harry... Vamos voltar para o barco. – Disse Arthur cabisbaixo.

oOo

A ilha não revelou nada de importante daquele lado além do cadáver do Capitão. A praia terminava com um rochedo enorme que deveria circundar boa parte dela. Tentaram subir, mas a vegetação era muito espessa e tiveram que voltar. Descobriram outra cachoeira muito bonita e ali se refrescaram.

Depois do beijo o silêncio imperou entre eles, Ginny não sabia como analisar seus sentimentos. Sempre se manteve afastada de tipos como ele. Olhava para o garoto assustada. A proximidade dele se fazia necessária. Acordavam sempre enroscados um ao outro. Os afazeres do dia-a-dia sempre acabavam em brincadeiras e muitas gargalhadas (ou discussões acaloradas, onde a teimosia Weasley se digladiava com prepotência Malfoy). Um mês naquele lugar...

- Não queria te ver com essa tristeza nos olhos... Sinto-me um idiota. Tão pequeno... – Draco havia chegado bem perto de Ginny. Ele não sabia bem como chegar até ela, sua garota dourada era totalmente diferente de todas que já havia conhecido. Aquela ruivinha era muito especial.

Ginny desceu da pedra onde estava sentada e nadou até ele. Ele tomou suas mãos delicadamente e depositou um beijo em sua palma.

- Não. Você não é pequeno, nem idiota. Mimadinho talvez. Vamos fazer de conta que estamos passando umas férias aqui. Eco-turismo. Milionários excêntricos fazem isso o tempo todo. E quanto a minha tristeza... – Ginny suspirou. – Acho que deve ter alguém aqui na ilha disposto a mudar isso.

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e cheio de sentimento.

- Pode apostar sua vida nisso...

Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Seus lábios se juntaram novamente o garoto era doce, seu beijo em nada se parecia com as atitudes que tinha com seus amigos. Ele explorava a delicada boca do seu anjo com cuidado, temia que ela voasse para longe. A timidez dela o arrebatava. As pequenas e delicadas mãos de Ginny agora bem calejadas deslizavam pela sua nuca, arrancando fortes sensações. Começou a se afastar da margem e ela cruzou as pernas em seu quadril. Em seu colo desfrutava doces beijos.

Devagar Draco começou a traçar um caminho de beijos lentos pelo seu pescoço. As sensações que ambos experimentavam eram fortes. Quando encontrou seus seios percebeu que ela ficou tensa. Procurou seus olhos e percebeu que estava lindamente corada. Envergonhada. Evitando seu olhar. Draco ergueu seu queixo delicadamente e percebeu que havia medo em seus olhos. Ele sabia exatamente o que isso significava.

- Podemos parar se quiser... Eu... Eu... Não quero que tenha medo de mim...

- Eu não tenho... É que... Bem...

- Eu sei... eu amo você e posso esperar o tempo que você quiser.

Ginny sorriu. Seu coração batia descompassado e o do garoto também. Ela podia sentir. Ela não respondeu. Sua falta de experiência excitou Draco mais ainda. Ela apenas procurou os lábios de Draco mais uma vez. Dando um consentimento silencioso. Draco entre um beijo e outro começou a soltar os laços do biquíni que ela usava. Deixando seus seios a mostra, o contraste de sua pele clara com sua pele dourada era inebriante. Convidavam para beijos doces que arrancaram suspiros da garota presa em seu colo. Suas mãos percorriam com delicadeza as costas dela submersa naquela água cristalina.

Ginny descobria todas estas sensações e não conseguia mais pensar em nada prático. Apenas se perdeu nos braços e na boca ardente daquele Dragão que incendiava seu corpo. Draco voltava aos seus lábios e ela timidamente começou a fazer o mesmo caminho pelo pescoço do garoto e percebendo sua respiração falhar a cada beijo. Mordiscou de leve seu mamilo, maliciosamente, arrancando um gemido baixo do garoto que quase perdeu o controle naquele instante.

O prazer explodia entre carinhos e toques suaves. Draco desceu suas mãos sem perder o contato do beijo quente que ambos trocavam e começou a desfazer o laço da ultima peça que cobria o corpo da garota. Ela ficou tensa novamente. Estava nua nos braços do seu doce dragão.

- Tudo bem?

Draco sussurrou em seus ouvidos, sua voz era rouca de prazer e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Havia um véu de insanidade em ambos. Perdidos no abismo do prazer e da entrega. Ginny acenou afirmativamente.

- Não vou te machucar, confie em mim...

- Eu sei...

Draco a penetrou devagar, mas de uma vez, o que fez Ginny cravar as unhas em suas costas. Draco fez com que ela se soltasse e olhasse para ele, seus olhos mostravam todo o amor que sentia por ela, e os dela a dor da entrega. Deslizou pela água até uma formação rochosa e apoiou as costas de Ginny. Sem quebrar o contato visual. Olhos perdidos entre cinza e castanhos, seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez suavemente e Draco começou com movimentos lentos e sem pressa. Eles se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que tudo parecia um sonho.

A garota gemia baixinho arrancando suspiros de Draco que não conseguia mais se controlar.

- Abra os olhos anjo. Quero ver seus olhos...

Encontraram o prazer juntos. Olhos nos olhos. Cúmplices, amantes. Draco não se mexeu por um tempo sentia-se seguro ali aconchegado entre os seios da garota. Mas se afastou. Deslizando mais para o fundo da piscina cristalina. Esticando a mão para seu anjo que sorria. Num convite silencioso para que se juntasse a ele.

- Nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim...

- E eu nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de me sentir assim, anjo... Amo você garota dourada!

- E eu a você dragão.

Draco a abraçou com força seus corpos nus se colaram e entre beijos saíram da água, a tarde desvanecia e a temperatura estava caindo um pouco. Vestiram-se e tomaram o caminho de volta.

Chegou à cabana com Draco correndo atrás dela, a ilha podia ouvir as gargalhadas de ambos, que ecoavam no ar. Ela entrou correndo na cabana e ele a deteve na cama.

- Peguei você sua danadinha... Agora você é minha...

- Sim eu sou...

Não era necessário muito para que os dois incendiassem o local. O sentimento que existia entre ambos era verdadeiro e a necessidade do toque era real.

oOo

Uma semana depois encontraram o tal guia, não ajudou muito. Ele indicou uma rota através das Ilhas Virgens. Contudo não pode afirmar que eles haviam seguido sua indicação.

No mar novamente rota traçada. Esperanças redobradas.

Não foi muito diferente, as autoridades não haviam registrado nenhum naufrágio. Fizeram a rota de volta a Puerto Rico revirando todas as ilhotas do caminho procurando por algum vestígio de naufrágio. Em vão.

Arthur e os rapazes tinham o coração apertado. A felicidade parecia ter sido extirpada da face da terra. Os garotos sentiam o peso que havia no coração de seu capitão. E não podiam fazer nada.

Aportaram novamente em Puerto Rico e aguardaram por notícias de Allan que acompanhava de perto as buscas em uma sala montada nas organizações Malfoy.

Naquela sala toda a informação coletada era processada e passada para as equipes de buscas. Cada ilha visitada era assinalada em uma grande parede de acrílico com um mapa da região. Parecia mais uma operação de guerra. Muitas pessoas e toneladas de aparelhos de ultima geração.

Dois meses de procura e nada.

oOo

Acordar nos braços dele lhe tirava o fôlego. Os pesadelos já não atormentavam mais o garoto todos os dias. Viviam um para o outro. Os dias ao lado dele se tornaram mais quentes, mais fáceis. E ambos se esqueceram que havia um mundo lá fora procurando por eles.

O inverno tropical chegou, a temperatura ficou mais suportável e o sol parecia mais clemente. Os protetores solares já haviam acabado. Mas a pele clara de Malfoy já se acostumara e tinha um tom bronzeado leve. Ginny exibia um tom dourado, que contrastava com seus cabelos. O que a deixava mais encantadora.

_Fica um pouco mais_

_Que palavras_

_Sentimentos que se diz sem falar_

_E quando fala_

_São mensagens de amor do vento_

_Vem trazendo um sol_

_São intensamente azuis_

_As cores da manhã_

_Sob a tua luz_

_Luz que vem dos olhos teus_

_Não deixe a noite ir_

_Sem dizer adeus_

_Me dê a luz dos olhos teus_

- O que está olhando? – disse Ginny tentando parecer brava.

- Nunca vi uma sereia em cima de uma árvore. – devolveu Malfoy com um tom arrastado.

- Não? Então vamos cobrar ingresso! Vamos ficar ricos! – a voz de Ginny agora fazia troça.

- Para ver a minha sereia? Nunca! Eu compro todos. – ajuntou Draco muito sério.

- Minha? Quem lhe deu o certificado de posse senhor?

- Os meus beijos... – _Sei que sou irresistível, afinal sou um legitimo Malfoy – q_uase completou o loiro nada convencido.

- Como você é convencido!

- Ninguém resiste ao charme Malfoy... – Disse sarcasticamente, depois assumindo um tom serio. – E nenhum homem resiste ao encanto de uma sereia.

Draco convidou-a descer. Tomou-a nos braços e ela cruzou as pernas em sua cintura e ele a carregou para a cabana.

- Está ficando muito folgada.

- Confessa que não gosta da minha folga!

- Eu me rendo!

Ginny buscou seus lábios e Draco teve que parar no meio do caminho. Os beijos doces de sua sereia tiravam seu norte. Deixavam suas pernas bambas e seu coração descompassado.

Draco já havia se livrado das drogas em seu organismo. Era outra pessoa ganhou saúde e disposição. Até um pouco de peso. A alegria era presente a cada minuto na ilha. Draco já não pensava mais em resgate e Ginny não tocou mais no assunto. Contudo o sinal na praia era mantido e as pistolas sinalizadoras também.

oOo

Três meses de procura e nada. Harry ficava atento a tudo que aparecia na Internet. Em vão. Já haviam percorrido todas as imediações de Puerto Rico e os aviões de Malfoy também.

- Vamos sair da costa e entrar no arquipélago. – Informou Arthur.

- Eles não iriam tão longe Arthur. – Do outro lado nas organizações Malfoy, Allan argumentou.

- Eu sei Allan. Esse é o pensamento lógico. Mas, se ao menos o Idiota do Nott não tivesse pulado atrás de Malfoy, ele poderia nos dizer onde estavam... – Desabafou Arthur.

- Bem siga seu coração amigo... – Allan encerrou o contato desolado.

Arthur traçou sua rota pelo arquipélago.

O Sea's Angel era um pesqueiro velho e seu motor deu sinais de cansaço no segundo dia de viagem.

- Harry! Não estou gostando desse barulho desça na sala de máquinas e veja o que está havendo. - Gritou Arthur da cabine.

- Sim senhor capitão.

Harry desceu até o porão do barco e constatou que a situação do motor não era das melhores. Começou a apertar parafusos e regular algumas peças. O garoto tentava em vão dar mais um pouco de vida ao velho motor. Ele conhecia aquele velho resmungão.

- Fred, Jorge! Desçam aqui preciso de ajuda! Rápido! – Gritou Harry.

Inesperadamente uma explosão se fez ouvir, o que levou os outros tripulantes para o porão. Harry tinha uma lasca de metal enterrada no braço, seu corpo convulsionava com a dor, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e Harry olhava para um céu muito azul e não para o teto do porão.

- Harry, olha pra mim. Concentre-se em mim apenas. – Disse Arthur tentando imprimir firmeza à voz, que teimava em traí-lo.

Arthur fez com que o rapaz olhasse para ele e com a mão firme retirou o pedaço de metal que por sorte era liso e saiu sem fazer mais estragos no braço do rapaz. Harry desmaiou com a dor. Rapidamente Arthur pressionou o ferimento com toalhas. Seria necessário parar a hemorragia.

Eles estavam em alto mar e a dois dias de distância de qualquer lugar. Arthur teria que usar de todo seu conhecimento para salvar a vida de Harry que já havia perdido muito sangue. Carregaram o garoto para a cozinha e o colocaram em cima da mesa, Arthur voltou com uma agulha e anzol. Limpou bem o ferimento com água, e aqueceu a agulha no fogo. Deu alguns pontos no braço de Harry limpou o ferimento novamente secou e colocou um anti-séptico sobre o corte. Por fim colocou muitas gazes e passou uma faixa em seu braço pressionando um pouco para que parasse de sangrar.

Arthur se afastou, recostou-se na pia da cozinha. Respirou fundo. Olhou para os rapazes que estavam todos ali com caras assustadas esperando que seu comandante os guiasse.

- Tirem essa roupa dele e o coloquem na cama, Ron você fica com ele e me avisa quando ele acordar. Vocês dois, assim que terminarem voltem aqui. Vou precisar de vocês.

Pelo silêncio que pairou no ar, Arthur sabia que estavam à deriva, o velho motor estava morto. Rapidamente saiu de seus devaneios e foi até a cabine de comando, deveria chamar a guarda costeira o quanto antes, Harry precisava de cuidados urgente.

Olhou pela janela da cabine...

- Gin meu bem, papai vai te achar, espere...

O rádio estava mudo, então finalmente concluiu que toda aquela parafernália que as Organizações Malfoy colocara ali finalmente seria de ajuda. Estava impaciente.

- Fred, Jorge!! Isso é pra hoje!

Gui e os gêmeos surgiram na cabine. Eles não sabiam da dimensão do acidente. Nunca o Sea's Angel fora avariado daquela maneira. Contudo eram outros tempos.

- Esse rádio está mudo. Portanto vocês precisam se comunicar com a guarda costeira da maneira de vocês. E rápido!

Os garotos assim o fizeram. Era final de tarde e com certeza ninguém os resgataria até a manhã seguinte. Arthur desceu novamente ao porão para verificar se o barco não estava fazendo água. Por sorte não. O maior dano havia sido Harry. Nesse momento lembrou-se do garoto que o acompanhava sempre, era como um filho. Subiu rapidamente encaminhando-se para os camarotes.

Encontrou Harry muito pálido e o curativo um pouco tingido de sangue, mas com certeza já não sangrava. Passou a mão pela testa do garoto afastando os cabelos arrepiados. Revelando sua cicatriz, marca de um sobrevivente. O garoto havia enfrentado tormentas demais na vida. Arthur tinha orgulho do rapaz.

- Vamos Harry quero ver você acordado agora!

Arthur tentou fazer sua voz um pouco imperativa, mas fracassou. Foi chamando Harry até que o garoto acordou, sentia muita dor, e mesmo assim esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- Sinto muito... Senhor...

- Não foi culpa sua filho, e sim minha que arrastei vocês pra cá.

Arthur abraçou o rapaz e sussurrou que tudo ficaria bem, depois deu a Harry alguns analgésicos e percebeu que o garoto estava bem. Agora era só esperar não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Pensava em Ginny, e lágrimas escorreram pela sua face pela primeira vez, sentia-se inútil. Nada o preparou para aquele momento, não aceitava perder a filha, jamais desistiria. Faria um pacto com o demônio do Malfoy se fosse preciso. Mas nunca desistiria de Ginny.

Harry teve febre à noite toda, delirava. Arthur não saiu do seu lado e os garotos revezavam por ali também. Gui e Carlinhos on-line com Allan e as meninas em terra passavam todas as noticias, ocultando é claro que Harry não estava nada bem.

Foi uma noite dura, na manhã seguinte, Arthur vigiava o horizonte em busca de resgate. Por volta do meio dia avistou o barco da guarda costeira. Suspirou e deixou-se escorregar para o chão do barco. Encaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Harry estava salvo. Levantou-se e foi preparar o garoto para mudar de barco.

oOo

Ginny acordou antes do sol. Não se sentia bem. Três meses na ilha. E nem sinal de resgate. Desvencilhou-se do abraço de Draco e saiu da cabana. Seu estômago estava revolto. Não tinha passado nada bem naquela semana. Tudo parecia fazer mal. E o cheiro de peixe, argh! Não podia nem pensar. Colocou o jantar para fora. Os espasmos eram violentos. Draco ouviu e em segundos estava ao seu lado.

- Hey, calma. Respira anjo...

Ela sentia uma forte dor no estômago, estava muito pálida e tonta. Draco a tomou gentilmente nos braços e a levou para a cama.

- Está melhor?

- Vou ficar...

- Não entendo. O que está acontecendo com você? Nunca te vi assim...

- Nem eu...

A garota começou a raciocinar. Enquanto Draco acariciava seus cabelos. Três meses na ilha. Tendo Draco como amante a dois. Sem contraceptivos... Estava grávida. A constatação a fez querer vomitar de novo correu até a janela. Draco colocou uma garrafa de água em suas mãos. A garota virou-se de frente apoiando-se na parede de costas para a janela.

- Draco...

Ginny pegou a mão do garoto e levou ao seu ventre. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela pode ver nos olhos grises um turbilhão de emoções. E as primeiras lágrimas de felicidade do loiro.

- Você está?...

- Creio que sim...

Draco se abaixou e beijou sua barriga com entusiasmo, depois a tomou nos braços depositando em seus lábios um beijo doce, Ginny nunca poderia imaginar que ele pudesse ser mais doce que já era.

- Estou com medo... – Ela disse mais para si.

Draco a olhou. De repente ele se deu conta, estavam à milhas de distância de um hospital. E se ela precisasse de um médico? Seus olhos transpareceram seu desespero.

- Vamos conseguir. Seu pai virá... – O garoto parecia acreditar mais no senhor Weasley do que em seu próprio pai.

- Sim ele virá...

- E eu estou aqui. Não vou te deixar nunca.

- E quando voltarmos para casa eu serei novamente a camareira e você o herdeiro Malfoy! E nós estaremos sós... – Ginny terminou a frase tocando seu próprio ventre.

- Não. O herdeiro Malfoy morreu no dia em que te beijou pela primeira vez. Não sei como será o meu futuro, o seu, o nosso. Sei apenas com quem será. Será com você e o garoto que está aí dentro.

- E se for garota?

- Amarei dobrado. Nunca deixarei vocês. Jamais...

Draco a envolveu em seus braços como se aquilo fosse capaz de curar todos os seus medos e incertezas. Incertezas essas que ele mesmo tinha, afinal, era o seu anjo que sofreria sem atendimento médico ali. E ele não poderia fazer nada...

"_Eu podia sentir que Draco era realmente meu, e eu dele naquele momento. Podia sentir seu amor preenchendo meu coração, e dissipando todos os meus medos, fiquei em paz a partir daquele momento. Nada poderia abalar o que eu sentia. Carregava um pequeno ser em meu ventre, filho do amor da minha existência. O tempo poderia parar ali. E quanto ao futuro? Eu ia viver um dia de cada vez, foi o que me prometi ali dentro do abraço quente do meu dragão, a milhas de distância de qualquer lugar real. _

_Em um paraíso abençoado por Deus e esquecido pelos homens." _


	6. Ao que Vai Chegar

_**Capitulo 5 – **_

_**Ao que vai chegar**_

"_Draco me cobriu de cuidados e não queria que eu fizesse mais nada. Eu estava feliz. Ele era tudo que um dia eu sonhei para amar._

_Os dias passavam quentes e o nosso amor era tão intenso quanto à ilha que nos abrigava, eu estava dividida. Será que fora dali, ser__í__amos tão felizes? Será que o herdeiro Malfoy continuaria sendo o meu dragão lá fora?_

_Eu tinha muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Ele era tão cuidadoso comigo que chegava a me sufocar..."_

_**Voa, coração **_

_**A minha força te conduz **_

_**Que o sol de um novo amor em breve vai brilhar**_

_**Vara a escuridão, vai onde a noite esconde a luz **_

_**Clareia seu caminho e acende seu olhar **_

_**Vai onde a aurora mora e acorda um lindo dia**_

_**Colhe a mais bela flor que alguém já viu nascer**_

_**E não se esqueça de trazer força e magia,**_

_**O sonho e a fantasia, e a alegria de viver**_

- Draco querido, vamos combinar uma coisa. Eu não estou doente, embora de manhã esteja um horror, não preciso de repouso, e estou cansada de não fazer nada. Vou dar um mergulho e pescar. Só não sei se vou conseguir limpar o peixe.

- Mergulhar? Enlouqueceu? É perigoso. Você pode passar mal e... E...

- Não vou passar mal, meu querido. E duvido que vá sozinha...

- Claro que não! Eu irei com você... – Draco parou por um momento confuso, a garota tinha o dom de convencê-lo. – Você me confunde!

Draco estava irritado e Ginny gargalhava em direção ao mar. Vencido correu atrás dela. Ela também correu...

- Não corra! Oh! Céus. Eu não vou sobreviver a você.

- Vai sim meu amor. Acredite-me estou bem. Só preciso de espaço para respirar. – Disse parando já na água, enlaçou o pescoço do loiro furioso e depositou um doce beijo em seus lábios.

- Está farta de mim?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu vou continuar fazendo o que sempre fiz, tomando mais cuidado agora, não vou colocar a vida da nossa criança em risco. Contudo não ficarei deitada o resto da gestação. Não é saudável.

- Está bem vou deixar você respirar senhora sabe-tudo!

- Você é um fofo!

- Fofo não... Por favor...

- Sim. E o fofo não me pega!

Ginny disparou para o mar e nadou para a piscina natural que ali havia. Ela mergulhou por entre os cardumes de coloridos peixinhos. A diversidade marinha daquela costa era estonteante e não havia nada que encantava mais a garota... "_Talvez um par de olhos grises que tinham um brilho estonteante agora!_" Pensou a garota despreocupadamente.

_**Voa, coração **_

_**Que ele não deve demorar**_

_**E tanta coisa a mais quero lhe oferecer**_

_**O brilho da paixão, pede a uma estrela pra emprestar**_

_**E traga junto a fé num novo amanhecer**_

oOo

O Sea's Angel foi para o estaleiro, e Harry estava fora de perigo em um hospital de Puerto Rico. Arthur foi atrás de Harry assim que aportou. Rony estava com ele.

- Que susto garoto! Como está filho?

- Bem senhor... E o Sea's Angel? Não consegui... Acho que perdi o motor...

Uma lágrima rolou do rosto do garoto. Ele sabia o que significava aquilo. As buscas por Ginny teriam que parar. E Arthur deveria estar desesperado e tudo culpa dele.

- Olha garoto, não importa. O importante é que você está bem! Não suportaria perder você... Perder mais um filho.

Dizendo isso abraçou o garoto que amava como a um filho. Harry permitiu que as lágrimas saíssem. Arthur permaneceu com Harry no abraço por alguns minutos até que o rapaz se acalmou. O restante da tripulação estava ali ao lado da cama. Por fim se soltaram e Arthur deu um arremedo de sorriso.

- Vamos colocar o Sea's Angel no mar novamente. Trate de ficar bom preciso de você! – E olhando para os filhos presentes – De todos vocês!

- Sim capitão!

Os rapazes estavam esperançosos novamente. Arthur era o cerne daquele barco. E não podia se deixar abater.

- Fred, Jorge, contatem Allan. Diga para ele que o Sea's Angel precisa de um motor novo... – Arthur respirou fundo, e continuou – Digam a ele que contate o Goyle. – Terminou a frase num tom firme e incisivo.

- Mas... – Ron até tentou entender, ou ter certeza de que o pai estava aceitando ajuda das Organizações Malfoy.

- Estão esperando o quê?

Todos no quarto estavam estarrecidos, não esperavam que ele tomasse uma atitude daquelas. Saíram do quarto correndo, afobados, ainda digerindo as palavras de Arthur, muito eufóricos com a notícia. Contudo Ron deteve os gêmeos antes de alcançarem a porta do hospital.

- São mais de quatro meses... Será que...

- Nem termine a frase, maninho! – Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

- Nossa Gin é dura na queda, não será uma tempestadezinha que... – Disse Fred.

- Iria nos tirar a Gin maninho! – Completou Jorge.

Ainda no quarto do hospital...

- O médico me disse que te dará alta amanhã pela manhã, já reservei um quarto no hotel, a algumas quadras daqui e... – começou Arthur meio cheio de dedos com o garoto na cama a sua frente.

- Por quê? Algum problema com a flutuação do barco? Vamos ter que trabalhar duro na reposição do motor, não vai sobrar tempo pra hotel. – Protestou Harry cortando Arthur na metade do caminho.

- Você estará de repouso até o fim dos tempos! Ou até eu achar que você está bem! – Tentou colocar um tom firme de comando na voz, mas Harry não engoliu. Conhecia bem o senhor Weasley.

- Nem pensar!

- Seu cabeça dura, não discuta comigo!

- Como se eu tivesse escolha!

- Harry-Cabeça-Dura-Potter!

- E de mais a mais, só eu entendo bem aquela banheira!

- BANHEIRA! Tem muita sorte de estar machucado!

- Foi mal. Mas ainda assim vai precisar de mim, senhor.

- Claro filho! Aquele barco não é a mesma coisa sem você!

- Então amanhã bem cedo, vamos começar o trabalho!

- Acho melhor não abusar mocinho, caso contrário, eu tranco você no seu camarote, e só abro no dia que encontrar a Ginny!

Harry não respondeu, já não tinha assim tanta certeza de encontrar a ruivinha, mas, seguiria Arthur até o fim da vida.

oOo

Os dias na ilha se passaram tranqüilamente. O amor entre Draco e Ginny explodia entre brigas e noites quentes de amor. Draco e Ginny eram opostos em todos os sentidos, assim se descobriram. Assim se amaram.

- DRACO! DRACO!

- O que foi? Onde dói? – Draco estava sempre preocupado, com sua garota dourada, ficava insano só de pensar que ela poderia sentir dor... E ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar.

- Sente, sente seu filho está chutando!

- Não consigo... Sim... Eu senti... Outra vez!

_**Convida as luas cheia, minguante e crescente**_

_**e de onde se planta a paz,**_

_**da paz quero a raiz**_

_**E uma casinha lá onde mora o sol poente**_

_**pra finalmente a gente simplesmente ser feliz **_

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos cor de prata, podia sentir seu filho ali, um turbilhão de emoções povoavam sua mente. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão feliz ao sentir seu filho. Depositou vários beijos no ventre de Ginny depois capturou seu rosto entre suas mãos e beijou-a docemente. Momento único na vida de ambos. Ginny secou as lágrimas dele que escorria pela bochecha.

- Bem, viu como seu filho é forte? – Ginny procurou colocar seu tom mais otimista. – Agora vê se me escuta quando eu digo que não é saudável ficar parada o dia todo!

- Sim, minha ruivinha. Só gostaria que não se aventurasse tanto!

- Eu não tenho medo! Tenho meu dragão para me defender!

- Você definitivamente é um caso perdido!

- Não sou não. E eu não coloco minha cria em risco!

- Está bem... – Draco abaixou-se e disse para a barriguinha de Ginny que já dava sinais de cinco meses de gestação. – Não se preocupe bebê Malfoy, seu pai aqui, estará sempre por perto para te proteger ouviu?

- Será que conseguiremos protegê-lo do futuro?

Draco pensou no futuro, depois de meses ali naquela ilha, não fazia a menor idéia de como trazer aquela criança ao mundo, e não fazia a menor idéia do que o aguardava em terra. Uma aura negra pairou sobre eles naquele momento.

- Vamos viver um dia de cada vez meu anjo, apenas prometo que estarei sempre com você!

- Então para nós será o suficiente dragão.

Draco a abraçou fortemente como se aquele gesto pudesse dissipar todas as nuvens que pairavam sobre eles naquele momento. Na verdade preferia que não fossem encontrados nunca, mas, naquele momento para o bem de Ginny e o bebê era necessário que isso não demorasse nem mais um minuto. Ele não saberia viver sem os dois, não mais. E esse pesadelo o consumia, nem mesmo Lucius era capaz de aterrorizá-lo mais.

oOo

O motor novo para o Sea's Angel demorou um pouco a chegar. Burocracias de entrada em um país estrangeiro. Arthur Weasley não perdeu as esperanças verificando cada informação que chegava até eles via internet ou pelas autoridades locais. Era possível ver o senhor Weasley todos os dias à tarde na sede da guarda costeira, a fim de levantar novas informações. E sempre recebia a mesma resposta.

Os dias se arrastavam no convés e nos porões do Sea's Angel, mesmo com o entra e sai dos garotos, que trabalhavam o mais rápido possível. Harry era o esforço personificado, entendia bem de motores e aquele motor com certeza era uma beleza, poderiam navegar por anos sem nenhum esforço da máquina, mas, eles não tinham anos para navegar, o tempo se esgotava e todos ali sabiam disso.

Os aviões de Malfoy ainda sobrevoavam a região. Mais por insistência de Arthur, pois Malfoy estava a ponto de encerrar as buscas, mas ainda deu a Weasley uma ultima chance. Allan mantinha o contato com os garotos pela internet, e atualizava as informações que os sobrevôos traziam.

Quando finalmente o Sea's Angel saiu do estaleiro, Arthur se sentiu mais confiante, o mar aberto era sua casa, e ele voltara a rota anterior que tinha quase se transformado em uma tragédia. Saindo de Puerto Rico sua primeira parada seria Anguilla.

- O arquipélago é formada pelas ilhas: Anguila, Anguillita, Dog, Little Scrub, Prickly Pear, Sandy, Scrub, Seal, Sombrero, o pequeno arquipélago se localiza no Caribe, especificamente no extremo norte das ilhas de Sotavento nas Antilhas Menores; compreende a habitada ilha de Anguila e as desabitadas ilhas Scrub, Dog e Sombrero; e alguns ilhéus próximos, também desabitados. O terreno é em geral, rochoso e de pouca elevação. Não há rios, só algumas pequenas lagoas na ilha de Enguia. O clima é tropical com uma temperatura média de 27 °C. – Não encontrariam ninguém vivo ali com certeza sem água potável. Gui mostrava o mapa enquanto informava ao resto da tripulação que havia pesquisado.

Aportaram em Anguilla logo pela manhã, não tiveram problemas com a língua, pois a ilha era território Britânico e a língua oficial o inglês. Espalharam-se e mostraram as fotos de Draco e alguns de seus convidados. Mas, sem muito sucesso. A polícia local também não tinha grandes informações que pudessem levar a uma pista do Dragón del Mar.

Ficaram ali quase quinze dias entrando e saindo dessas ilhotas, e torcendo para não acharem nada. Certamente ninguém sobreviveria ali por mais de uma semana. Seis meses então? Impossível. Mas com um helicóptero sobrevoaram cada uma delas em busca de algo que pudesse lembrar algo humano ali. E ao mesmo tempo Arthur, Harry e Ronny torciam para que não encontrassem nada.

Ao fim daquela atordoada semana deram as buscas por encerrada ali na região e foi com certo alivio que Artur e os garotos deixaram o local. Nem mesmo a paisagem era capaz de distraí-los.

oOo

Nas Organizações Malfoy...

- McAlister, tenho péssimas notícias...

- Encontraram algo, Goyle?

- Muito pior, Lucius Malfoy deu as buscas por encerradas. Ele quer essa sala desocupada até o final do dia...

- Mas...

- Sinto muito Allan.

O silêncio ficou sufocante na sala, Allan tinha uma equipe de cinco pessoas que não saiam de frente do computador e do telefone. Eles não tinham mesmo nenhuma esperança de achar nada aquela altura, contudo ninguém tinha coragem de ser o primeiro a desistir.

- Voltem a seus antigos afazeres. – Disse Goyle ao ver que todos estavam paralisadas e voltando a Allan. – Pode ficar com os computadores da sala, ou o que achar que possa ser útil, sei que o Weasley não vai desistir.

Hermione e Angel que entraram na sala naquele instante assistiram o final da conversa.

- O que está acontecendo papai?

- Angie... Malfoy encerrou as buscas...

- Eles não podem! Ainda não encontramos os dois!

- Ele pode. Já o fez senhorita, eu sinto muito. Tem até o final do dia.

Dizendo isso Goyle se retirou, não concordava muito com a ordem do patrão, mas também não ousava desafiá-lo, deu de ombros, até que aquele showzinho durou muito, pensava. Deixou para traz duas garotas que choravam e uma sala mergulhada em silêncio.

- Vamos meninas, podemos levar o que for nos ajudar nas buscas, escolham o que quiserem. E vamos embora. – E voltando a equipe. – Foi uma honra trabalhar com vocês, em nome de Arthur Weasley eu agradeço!

Allan e as meninas saíram das Organizações Malfoy direto para a casa de Allan, ali montaram os computadores que trouxeram da sede de comando. A parte mais triste começaria agora: contar a Arthur as ultimas notícias.

Lucius Malfoy em uma coletiva no salão de imprensa das Organizações Malfoy anunciou o fim das buscas e o falecimento oficial de seu único filho e herdeiro das Organizações Malfoy.

- É com grande pesar que dou por encerrada as buscas pelo Dragão Del Mar, e oficialmente as autoridades dão como mortos os três desaparecidos no naufrágio. Draco Malfoy, Capitão Nott e Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Dita essas palavras ele saiu da sala com sua máscara fria no rosto, nenhuma emoção, nada. Apenas a informação, que correu pela internet feito um rastilho de pólvora. Harry leu em primeira mão. Enquanto Arthur recebia a notícia via rádio de Allan.

- Arthur, eu não sou portador de boas noticias... – Houve um silêncio no rádio. – Malfoy encerrou as buscas oficialmente. Cambio.

- Não! Jamais vou desistir de Ginny! Nunca!

Arthur jogou o microfone sobre o rádio, espatifando a máquina. Os gêmeos que estavam por perto tentaram acalmar o pai, Harry chegava com a noticia, mas percebeu que essa já era velha. Arthur já sabia. Os outros garotos atraídos pela gritaria do pai que repetia aos berros que jamais desistiria da filha. Por fim, silêncio, e lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Arthur finalmente parecia aceitar que era uma busca sem nenhuma esperança. Contudo, não poderia desistir. Só não sabia como iria fazer isso sem o patrocínio de Malfoy, ele não tinha muitas reservas, e a manutenção do barco custava caro. Ginny não poderia ser perdida por falta de dinheiro, isso não!

Limpou as lágrimas, foi para a sua cabine, precisa pensar no que fazer. E rápido, tempo era um luxo que nunca teve e agora o dinheiro era mais um problema relacionado ao tempo, quanto mais eles ficassem parados ali, mais gastariam inutilmente. A noite veio e envolveu o velho homem do mar em mais tristeza e melancolia.

Já amanhecia quando ele pegou o rádio (já consertado por Harry) e chamou Allan, o amigo respondeu prontamente, o que denunciava que não só Arthur havia virado a noite, Allan também.

- Allan quero que consiga um empréstimo, pode colocar o Sea's Angel como garantia. Eu não vou desistir agora.

- Mas Arthur...

- Por favor, velho amigo, não discuta, apenas faça.

- Ok! Considere feito.

Arthur baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e encarou os garotos a sua frente.

- É isso, não vamos abandonar a sua irmã. Deveria ter trocado essa banheira por um veleiro. Pelo menos o vento é de graça. Mas temos combustível para vasculhar Antigua, e é o que vamos fazer agora. Vamos lá, Gui o que você sabe sobre Antigua?

Gui hesitou por um momento, mas a sua pesquisa já estava pronta há dias e em sua opinião era mais uma perda de tempo, inútil por assim dizer. Mas, não seria ele a dizer isto ao pai, mas em algum momento alguém teria que dizer isto a ele, Gui sentiu um aperto ruim, respirou fundo e começou a informar o pai sobre a ilha em questão.

- A língua oficial é o inglês, não teremos problemas de comunicação então. A área total compreende a ilha maior, Antígua, a mais populosa, com 280 km² e suas dependências: Barbuda, com 160 km², e Redonda, com 2 km². As ilhas pertencem ao grupo de Sotavento das Pequenas Antilhas ou Antilhas Menores. Antígua possui baías com recifes de coral e grandes dunas. As amplas baías, que oferecem portos seguros, a diferenciam do resto do Caribe. Barbuda tem origem coralina, com uma grande lacuna no lado ocidental. Ela se compõe de um pequeno vulcão unido a uma planície calcária. Praias de areia fina completam sua paisagem. Redonda é uma pequena ilha rochosa desabitada, reserva da fauna e flora. Improvável de encontrá-los aqui. – Gui apontou para o mapa que acompanhava sua fala sobre a mesa. – A ilha é bem visitada por biólogos e empresas de Ecoturismo... – Fez uma pausa e continuou. – As ilhas têm um clima tropical, com temperaturas bastante constantes ao longo de todo o ano e chuvas abundantes. Os furacões são habituais de julho a outubro. As ilhas são em geral baixas. O ponto mais elevado é o Pico Boggy, com 402 m de altitude. E isto é tudo senhor.

- Vamos para a terra, fazer algumas perguntas, vamos ver se eles passaram por aqui. – Arthur deu as ordens se encaminhando para a sua cabine.

Em terra eles usaram o mesmo procedimento da ilha anterior, andaram pelo porto mostrando fotos e fazendo perguntas. Foram aos hotéis mais finos e aos outros também. Começaram a economizar, pois o dinheiro deveria durar bem mais agora.

A semana voou para eles, e descobriram que eles passaram por ali sim, mas ficaram só o tempo de abastecer no porto, o escritório ainda tinha as notas. Mas nenhuma informação sobre tripulação ou de Draco e seus amigos. Então uma coisa era certa eles não estavam ali. Seguiram com o barco.

Harry voltou correndo ao Sea's Angel, pela data em que aportaram para abastecer, ele procurou nos sites de metereologia por tormentas naquela localização, poderiam até traçar uma rota e procurar ali perto. Mas aí veio a péssima notícia. Angel estava on-line.

- Os créditos estão fechados para o senhor Weasley. Fui com papai a vários bancos, e nenhum deles aceitou o Sea's Angel como garantia. Até mesmo o senhor Granger tentou ajudar. Harry, meu bem, tem certeza que vale a pena continuar? – Perguntou Angel com uma voz quase chorosa, que Harry conhecia bem, ao vivo, por telefone, ou pela internet.

- Eu não sei meu anjo, mas, essa notícia vai ser dura demais para dar para o senhor Weasley. – Respondeu Harry ainda mais desanimado que a garota a milhas de distância dali.

- E eu não agüento mais de saudade, a Mi então... Não tira os olhos do PC, em busca de qualquer notícia. Também não tira os olhos daquela foto que você tirou dos dois o verão passado. Queria estar aí com você meu amor... – uma lágrima percorreu a bochecha da morena que logo a limpou. Mas, que não passou despercebida por Harry.

- Não chore Angie querida, em breve estaremos todos juntos. Eu prometo. Não posso deixar o senhor Weasley agora. – Harry estava dividido naquele momento, não acreditava mais poder achar Ginny com vida, mas ainda não estava pronto para desistir.

- Tudo bem Harry querido, faça o que tem que fazer. Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você, não se preocupe amor. Só não vai dar uma de engraçadinho com as caribenhas por aí!

Angel continha suas lágrimas frente a webcam e tentava colocar um tom firme na voz, para que Harry não sofresse tanto, mas, ela sabia que isso era missão quase impossível, Harry a conhecia melhor que ela mesma.

- Obrigado pela força anjo. Não sei o que faria sem você. Eu te amo muito!

- Eu também! Viu o enterro do Malfoy ontem?

- Lucius morreu?

- Infelizmente não. Ele fez uma cerimônia reservada para poucos convidados na Catedral de St. Paul.

- Ah! Pena mesmo... Er... Não sabia que Malfoy era católico.

- Nem eu, mas, foi muito badalado, tinha um exército de homens de segurança na porta da Catedral para segurar os 'Paparazzi'. Saiu em todos os jornais e noticiários de televisão.

- Então agora é oficial a doninha está morta!

- Harry James Potter! Não deveria fazer piadas com a morte, nem mesmo a dele!

- Foi mal...

- Olha tenho que ir, Papai pediu que eu fizesse compras, estamos voltando pra casa. Vamos fechar a Toca. As aulas vão começar e a Mi também vai voltar para casa. A Toca fica muito fora de mão para a Universidade.

- Nos falamos amanhã então. Te amo anjo da minha vida!

- Também te amo! Volta logo pra mim!

Mais tarde quando os Weasleys chegaram, Arthur foi direto para o rádio e conversou alguns minutos com Allan. Dessa vez ele não quebrou o rádio, apenas finalizou a comunicação com o amigo. No convés Harry contava aos meninos as novidades.

- Esse enterro eu queria comparecer! – Disse Ron sem muita convicção.

- Se liga maninho, a coisa agora tá muito séria! – Gui nem se importava mais com Malfoy. O assunto em pauta era: como iriam se virar sem o patrocínio das Organizações Malfoy. E sem dinheiro?

- Papai será obrigado a desistir, mais um pouco vamos voltar pra casa pedindo carona de cais em cais. A nossa sorte é que sempre tem muito turista por aqui...

- É isso maninho! Você... – Fred abrira um enorme sorriso.

- É um Gênio! – Jorge sabia bem do que se tratava.

- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar o que esses dois estão pensando agora. – Charlie revirou os olhos e se levantou do seu lugar, debruçando-se no borda do barco.

- Vamos fazer turismo com o nosso barco, ele não é cinco estrelas... – Respondeu Fred.

- Mas dá pra arrumar alguns trocados. E podemos pescar, comida é que não vai faltar. – Completou Jorge.

- E acham mesmo que o pai vai dar ouvidos a essa idéia insana? Encarem a realidade, Gin está morta, está no fundo do mar com Poseidon agora! – Gritou Charlie.

- Não, ela não está... E a idéia não é tão ruim assim. Se todos vocês estiverem de acordo, é claro. – Arthur deixou que os garotos soubessem que ele estava por ali, e ouvindo a conversa deles.

- Pai, eu sinto muito... – Charlie mirava o chão do convés.

- Tudo bem meu filho. – Arthur se aproximou do filho e levantou seu rosto. – Sua irmã está bem, é o que meu coração grita a todo instante. O que me dizem então?

- Claro que estamos com o senhor pai!

oOo

Os dias na ilha se passavam preguiçosos, Ginny via o tempo passar conforme sua barriga crescia. Alguns dias ela estava otimista, outros nem tanto, mas nesses dias sombrios encontrava os olhos grises de Draco e tudo parecia melhor. O garoto assumira uma postura protetora e companheira, Ginny sentia o amor dele. Algo quente e intenso.

Mas, ainda mantinha a esperança de serem encontrados antes do parto, isso sim a assustava, sua mãe havia morrido no parto. Apesar de que os enjôos não a incomodavam mais, ela tinha medo. Não queria perder o bebê, nem tão pouco morrer. Esses pensamentos às vezes consumiam a mente da garota, nessas horas ela corria para o mar. E se perdia em meio aos cardumes coloridos. Ou simplesmente se aconchegava a seu dragão, que sentia o seu medo e tentava mostrar a ela que ainda havia esperança.

Contudo a ilha ainda tinha uma surpresa, tudo ia bem demais, Ginny se pegava pensando, mas logo balançava a cabeça e mandava aquele pressentimento, e ocupava a mente com outras coisas. Naquela manhã seu humor não estava dos melhores, algo pressionava seu peito.

- Draco viu minha faca? Vou mergulhar.

- Por que não fica por aqui, só mais um pouquinho... Draco resmunga se virando na cama.

- Viu a maldita faca? – Ginny remexia nas coisas na cabana que estava na mais pura desordem.

Draco ficou alerta e se levantou. Sua sereia não estava no seu normal. Com muita paciência, forçada na verdade, ele se aproximou da garota e tentou abraçá-la. Ela se esquivou dele o encarando com certa fúria no olhar.

- Ei, calma, o que...

- Não Draco, você não colabora, olha essa cabana está um horror! Eu estou cansada de arrumar e você desarrumar tudo! E ficar aí dizendo o que devo ou não fazer, não agüento mais essa maldita ilha...

- Faça como quiser!

Draco estava atônito, saiu porta afora deixando Ginny falando sozinha. Saiu pela praia sem um rumo especifico. A garota por sua vez, muito irritada, se jogou na cama, não queria pensar. Entretanto, as horas foram se passando, seu estomago reclamou e o herdeiro Malfoy em seu ventre também. Levantou-se e começou a fazer uma refeição leve a base de frutas. Não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer nada. Pela primeira vez naquele dia saiu da cabana mediu o céu, pela posição do sol, meio dia ou mais, onde será que estava Draco? ele nunca havia se ausentado por tanto tempo. Começou a ficar preocupada, na verdade lembrou-se da briga, que infantilidade! Por que disse aquilo pra ele? Viu a trilha meio apagada das passadas do rapaz na areia, voltou para dentro pegou sua mochila sentindo raiva dela mesma. Na verdade não queria ir atrás dele, mas, seu coração estava apertado, algo estava muito errado ela podia sentir nos ossos.

Seguindo os rastros que seu dragão deixou pela praia, ela tentava deixar sua mente limpa, não queria pensar em nada, tão pouco sabia o que diria a ele, estaria muito irado? Draco nunca fora uma flor de pessoa, tinha o gênio difícil, que ela aprendeu a conhecer e a conviver. Riu. Ela amava desesperadamente aquele cabeça dura e não poderia ficar sem ele nem mais um minuto. Andou por algum tempo, os rastros terminavam na trilha para a cachoeira, onde fizeram amor pela primeira vez, a lembrança fez com que um arrepio de prazer percorresse sua espinha e o arrependimento daquela manhã começava a cobrar seu preço.

Parou a margem da cachoeira na prainha que ela formava. Olhou em volta em busca de sinais da presença dele, nada. Gritou:

- DRACO!

Os pássaros fugiram assustados. O vento apenas beijou sua face banhada de suor. Retirou a mochila das costas, precisava descansar. Entrou na água, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Quando abriu os olhos pode distinguir na margem oposta um brilho, forçou o olhar e pode ver algo parecido com uma mão. Nadou até as pedras do outro lado, e quanto mais perto chegava mais tinha certeza de que era Draco, subiu com certa dificuldade em uma pedra para sair da água. Aproximou-se seu coração falhou uma batida, era Draco, num emaranhado de lama e vegetação que cobriu o seu corpo que estava caído em desalinho ao pé do barranco...

"_Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir tão mal por alguém. Minhas palavras e as palavras dele ecoavam em minha mente à medida que eu tentava chegar a ele. Não sei até hoje onde encontrei forças para fazer isso. Ele era tudo que eu tinha ali naquela ilha. _

_Que no momento parecia ter sido esquecida por Deus... " _


	7. Lua Nova de Escorpião

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Capitulo 6 – Lua Nova de Escorpião

"_Em minha mente passava tudo que construímos durante os meses em que vivemos na ilha. Lembranças tristes, doces, alegres. Todas elas passaram em desfile em minha mente. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não queria pensar na vida sem ele. Eu queria que o tempo voltasse atrás..."_

- Draco, por favor, fala comigo... Dragão, não ouse me deixar!

Ginny tentava virar Draco que se encontrava de bruços com a cabeça suja de sangue, seu braço em um ângulo estranho, sua temperatura estava normal. Virou-o com cuidado em seu colo, limpou o rosto, sujo de sangue e lama. As advertências de não mexer em alguém acidentado foram para o espaço. Pode notar com alívio, que ele respirava com certa dificuldade, mas respirava. Tentou colocá-lo o mais confortável possível em seus braços

- Draco, fale comigo!

Ela se abaixou e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dele, que tudo ficaria bem, ela não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali com ele. Imóvel em seus braços, só o movimento da respiração indicava que ele estava vivo. Com os olhos fechados e lágrimas que teimavam em cair, ela conversava com seu dragão na tentativa de espantar um medo crescente, que tomava conta dela. Sentiu um movimento, uma pequena alteração. Abriu os olhos. Pode finalmente notar que Draco tentava abrir os dele também.

- Pode abrir os olhos pra mim dragão?

Draco tinha o rosto além de sujo contorcido pela dor, mas, a voz da sua sereia fazia com que ele se sentisse um pouco aliviado. Por fim quando abriu os olhos sua visão era meio borrada, mas pode distinguir Ginny a seu lado.

- Oi... – disse fracamente.

- Oi... Nós temos que sair daqui. Terá que me ajudar... – A garota tinha a voz trêmula e entrecortada pelas lágrimas que caiam pela sua face também suja do sangue dele.

- Vamos tentar então...

Draco fez um esforço sobre-humano para se levantar. Descobriram ali seus ferimentos. Além do corte na cabeça, ele provavelmente quebrara o braço, seu pé com certeza estava torcido e tinha muitos esfolados pelo corpo. A dor que o assaltava era forte, ele trincava os dentes para não assustar a garota e seu filho mais do que já estavam. Apoiou-se nela, e ela quase o arrastava em direção a água. Urrou de dor quando a água lavou seus ferimentos, Ginny aproveitou para limpar toda aquela sujeira, sob os protestos do loiro. Era fundamental que os ferimentos estivessem no mínimo limpos, o que havia sobrado do kit de primeiros socorros não duraria muito. Aos trancos ambos levaram uma eternidade para chegar à cabana. A garota o colocou na cama e sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas nela. Ginny respirava com dificuldade e o bebê naquela hora se mexia muito, quase que reclamando dos movimentos da mãe. Silêncio. Ambos não tinham muita força para falar.

O sol se escondia no poente e eles não tinham mais pilhas. Então a garota se esforçou para levantar e terminar os curativos com o pouco que tinha de medicamento ali. Por sorte um medicamento para dor, três comprimidos. Colocou dois na boca de Draco e lhe deu água. Depois saiu para pegar um pedaço de madeira, arrancou um pedaço do barco, teve muita dificuldade para colocá-lo em um tamanho aceitável para uma tala de braço. Depois entrando envolveu a madeira em tecido para não machucar a pele dele. Mais dor. O garoto trincava os dentes e acabou desmaiando, assustando Ginny. Por fim passou um anticéptico nos arranhões. O corte da cabeça precisaria de pontos, então com um anzol que havia na cabana ela deu dois pontos na altura da testa, com certeza ficaria uma cicatriz. Mas esse era o menor dos problemas. Exausta cobriu o garoto com um lençol e desabou ao lado dele.

Acordou já estava amanhecendo. Draco ao seu lado delirava. Pousou a mão sobre a testa do garoto. Estava com febre. Mais problemas! Levantou-se, pegou uma toalha e uma bacia com água e começou a fazer compressas frias na testa do loiro.

Ginny cuidou de um Draco inconsciente e delirante durante três dias. Três longos dias em que ela se desdobrou entre os afazeres da ilha e o garoto. Ela temia por ele, mas, não podia desistir. Seu filho precisava de um pai. Por sorte os ferimentos de Draco cicatrizaram apesar da febre que tinha todo final de tarde. No final do terceiro dia, Ginny já estava muito cansada, com medo e sozinha, quando Draco mostrou sinais de melhora.

- Oi sereia...

- Draco! Ah meu amor, pensei que você não quisesse mais falar comigo!

- Só se eu fosse louco... – Draco fez uma pausa, sua boca estava seca. – Ah sim eu sou, mas, por você.

- Quero que me perdoe. Eu estava fora de mim, não queria ter dito aquilo...

- Shiiiii, eu sei. Eu fui infantil fugindo daquela forma. A culpa foi toda minha. Como está meu filho? – Disse Draco tentando levar a mão à barriga de Ginny. A ruiva se aproximou facilitando o toque.

- Estamos bem... - A ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tem mais daquele remédio?

Ginny tinha a expressão dolorida no momento. – Não. Sinto muito.

- Não tem problema. Se você estiver comigo será fácil...

- Draco...

- Deita aqui comigo, você não me parece nada bem.

- É eu sei, estou um lixo! Uma baleia encalhada é bem mais atraente que eu.

- Já disse você não é uma baleia! Está grávida e é a grávida mais linda que eu já vi!

Draco se recuperou bem dos ferimentos, o braço quebrado levaria bem mais tempo. Mas, Ginny o mantinha bem imobilizado. Os dias se passavam e Draco acompanhava o movimento da maré e o crescimento da barriga de sua sereia. Apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que faria quando o tempo de espera se esgotasse, sentia-se feliz e agora realmente rezava para que o pai de Ginny os encontrasse. A bem pouco tempo atrás ele pedia exatamente o contrário. Ele nunca fora tão feliz quanto ali na ilha e ter que voltar e encarar Lucius de frente não era uma boa idéia. Porém, a vida de Ginny e de seu filho poderia correr perigo ali naquela ilha, então ele percebeu que seu medo de Lucius era irrelevante.

Draco estava sentado recostado a um coqueiro e apoiava as costas de Ginny em seu peito. Sua mão livre acariciava sua barriga, sentia seu filho chutar a mãe, que falava qualquer coisa sobre nomes e roupinhas de bebê. Ele quase não ouvia apenas sentia que tudo era perfeito.

oOo

Porto de Antigua - nove meses depois do naufrágio

O mais novo barco de turismo da região realmente deu certo. Fred e Jorge tinham tino para negócios, e quando começaram a espalhar que estavam fazendo isso para procurar a irmã perdida em alguma ilha daquele vasto arquipélago, os turistas começaram a chegar nem que fosse por curiosidade, havia fila no cais para pequenos passeios ao redor da ilha, um milionário alugou o barco por três dias só para ele e a família. Pagando o equivalente a dois meses de combustível do barco. Com isso seguiram viagem.

Foram para Montserrat, que é um pequeno território britânico ultramarino do Caribe, constituída pela ilha homônima. A capital, Plymouth, foi evacuada quando o vulcão Soufrière Hills, então adormecido, ficou ativo, em 1997, mas ainda é oficialmente a capital do território, embora o governo tenha sido transferido para instalações provisórias em Brades Estate, no norte da ilha. Língua oficial Inglês. Local com muitos turistas.

- Eles podem ter ido conhecer o vulcão! E podemos ver para onde foram depois. – argumentou Charlie.

- As pesquisas nos sites de meteorologia ainda foram infrutíferas, Hermione disse que conhece alguém no centro metereológico em Londres, então ela vai nos ajudar. – disse Harry.

Aportaram na ilha e começaram a investigar. Acabaram ficando por lá por mais de quinze dias. Problemas com a alfândega local. Nesse período Arthur se continha a custo para não passar uma imagem de desespero aos filhos, mas os garotos sabiam que quanto mais demoravam mais as chances de Ginny se esgotavam. Se é que ela ainda tinha alguma.

oOo

Ginny estava bem, mas começava a sentir algo diferente em sua barriga, o bebê já estava encaixado denunciando que o parto estava próximo. A garota não sabia disso, mas, o instituto e o incomodo que a grande barriga lhe causava lhe avisavam que seu bebê queria nascer e logo. Pela contagem que havia feito desde o dia em que chegou à ilha ela deveria estar com quase oito meses. A contar é claro do dia em que se descobriu grávida.

- Draco, acho que o bebê nasce logo.

- O que está sentindo meu bem? - Draco se aproximou preocupado.

- Nada. Intuição feminina! – Ginny sorriu – Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo...

- Shiiii... Não vai acontecer nada com você! – Draco a envolveu nos braços tentando lhe passar segurança.

- Desculpa amor. Temos que falar nisso! Você terá que ser forte. Vamos precisar de você. – Parou e se virou para o loiro que tinha nos olhos uma tempestade a ponto de desabar. – Minha mãe morreu no parto... – Draco tentou interromper. Em vão. – Apenas escute. Se algo acontecer comigo, o vento já deve ter virado então, pegue o barco, e saia da ilha com nosso filho, nunca o deixe! Promete? Tem que me prometer! – A ruivinha tinha desespero na voz e lágrimas que caiam copiosamente.

- Eu prometo! – Draco apertou seu bem mais precioso e rogou a tudo de sagrado que existia. Nunca fora religioso, mas, naquele momento trocaria sua vida pela dela. – Agora quero que se acalme, está segura comigo, não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer a você!

Ginny dormiu depois de muitas lágrimas. Draco ao contrário, passou a noite em claro. Não sabia o que fazer. Ah sim sabia. Ele deveria levá-la a um bom hospital, ter os melhores médicos a sua disposição. Mas, ali ele não poderia fazer nada, então ele sussurrou um pedido.

- Olha Deus, se estiver me ouvindo aí de cima... Tá eu sei que não mereço. Mas essa ruivinha aqui não tem culpa das minhas inconseqüências. Da minha insanidade. Eu a amo demais para vê-la morrer. Então mostra para o pai dela onde estamos. Não quero que ela sofra. E prometo que assim que eu chegar a Londres me caso como ela, se ela me quiser. E se ela não me quiser vou viver ao lado dela pelo resto da vida!

Os dias se passaram lentos e quentes, Ginny não tocou mais no assunto parto, mas Draco via o desespero em seus olhos. Então tentava distraí-la. Agitando seu dia, mas com segurança, nada de loucuras é claro. Principalmente agora que a garota estava mais quieta, já não mergulhava mais para pescar, e já estavam a quase quinze sem comer peixe, somente as frutas que Draco conseguia pegar. Então ele retirou a tala, para o espanto de Ginny, pegou o arpão, roubou um beijo da ruivinha e saiu em direção do mar. Seu braço reclamou, a dor o incomodava, mas depois de quarenta minutos na água ele consegui pescar um peixe de bom tamanho e retornou para a cabana. Seu rosto denunciava sua dor, e também a satisfação de não voltar de mãos vazias.

- Draco! Já ia atrás de você! Seu inconseqüente! Seu braço!

- Está tudo bem meu anjo, e você e o bebê não podem ficar só a base de frutas não é saudável.

Draco tentava esconder sua dor, mas foi impossível a ruivinha, já o conhecia bem demais. Retirou a faca das mãos dele. E foram em direção do rio. O caminho foi silencioso. Ela sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do loiro. Ele havia crecido e se preocupava com a família. Isso a fazia feliz. Mas no momento ele precisava ser mimado um pouquinho. Ficaram ali na prainha por muito tempo, a água parecia relaxar Draco. A dor já não incomodava tanto.

Voltaram para a cabana, de novo ele fez menção de preparar o jantar, mas ela não deixou. Fez uma tipóia com um pedaço de lençol que rasgou e colocou o braço de Draco. Sob os protesto do loiro é claro. Mas, ela nem ouviu.

Depois do jantar olhavam para a lua. Eles teriam lua nova em poucos dias, ela aprendera a contar as luas ali. Então se lembrou de ter lido algo sobre lua e gravidez. Quando a lua mudava bebês nasciam. Só não entrou em pânico, pois o aconchego de Draco estava bom e ela sonolenta demais. Acabou dormindo apoiada no peito do loiro.

oOo

Porto de Montserrat – quinze dias antes do nascimento do bebê

Aportaram na ilha quinze dias antes do nascimento do bebê de Ginny e Draco. Na ilha começaram a oferecer seus serviços e perguntar por Malfoy e o Dragon Del Mar. Nada a acrescentar. Os dias passavam lentos e o clima no barco não era dos melhores. Os ânimos estavam alterados. Os garotos não se entendiam mais, Fred e Jorge não se falavam e estavam cada um a um canto do barco. Arthur Weasley assistia a tudo impassível.

No convés olhou para o céu. Em breve seria lua nova, e a promessa de bons presságios. Era um homem do mar, e já enfrentara muitas tempestades. Mas, esta... Nenhuma com estas proporções. Gritos vindos dos camarotes o tiraram do seu devaneio. Sem pressa foi em direção a parte de baixo do barco. Ainda chegou a tempo de presenciar a discussão.

- Percy tinha razão. É uma perda de tempo e dinheiro gasto inultimente! Ela está morta e temos que encarar isso o mais rápido possível! Quase dez meses no mar! Isso é insanidade e vocês sabem disso! Eu vou embora! Não posso mais ficar aqui... Não há esperança. – Ronny gritava com Gui e Charlie.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, vai deixar o pai agora? Na hora que ele mais precisa de você? De nós? – Argumentou Gui.

Ronny baixou a cabeça, as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos, Gui o abraçou, Charlie também. Arthur se afastou. Os garotos não o viram sair dali. Ele tinha orgulho de seus garotos, talvez fosse hora de encerrar as buscas. Mais tarde no jantar chamou a todos.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui... Para... – O celular de Harry toca.

Do outro lado Hermione, a garota estava muito nervosa com Harry que não respondia os chamados dela pela internet.

- Tem alguma coisa quente, a Mi está uma fera comigo, vou ver o que é.

Instintivamente todos correram para perto do computador. Hermione mandava em anexo os boletins e falava para Harry uma possível localização de Ginny. Harry pediu calma a garota, que estava a um passo da histeria, ela sentia que a amiga estava perto.

Todos voltaram ao senhor Weasley.

- O que o senhor ia nos dizer pai? – Perguntou Ronny lembrando-se da reunião interrompida.

- Para onde vamos Harry? – Perguntou o senhor Weasley deixando Harry sem saber o que dizer.

Diante tanta informação a ser analisada do site de metereologia que Hermione havia mandado para ele. O garoto leu afoitamente o que o anexo lhe oferecia, comparou com a data da nota de combustível, levantou-se pegou uma das cartas náuticas que estavam espalhadas na sala de comando e apontou. – Guadalupe, senhor! – Harry voltou para o computador e logo a pesquisa mostrou o que encontrariam.

- A tempestade passou perto das coordenadas de Guadalupe, ela tem um aglomerado de ilhas menores, vizinhas a ela, muitas delas desabitadas. Não posso traçar a rota deles, mas eu apostaria minha vida aqui! – Harry apontou novamente a carta náutica, Ilês Lês Saintes é território Frances. Vamos precisar de um helicóptero. – Todos olharam desanimados. Tinham grana apenas para o barco. – Fred, Jorge, agora é a vez de vocês mostrarem seu tino para negócios, precisamos duplicar nossa renda, mãos a obra!

No dia seguinte Fred e Jorge foram para o porto, já nem lembravam mais das brigas. Estavam juntos novamente. E os turistas que os aguardassem! Permaneceram na ilha por mais uma semana e zarparam para a região de Guadalupe. Já na região usariam algumas rotas de turistas para discretamente procurar Ginny. Seria mais sensato. Levantar o valor de alguns sobrevôos era importante então começaram a economizar ao máximo.

Havia uma esperança que pairava no ar. Uma magia que ninguém ali sabia explicar, justo quando Arthur estava prestes a desistir. O vento havia mudado, e não havia mais brigas. Tudo voltara a ser como no começo. Havia esperança no ar.

oOo

A lua nova chegou e com ela contrações. Ginny acordou incomodada, mas, não deu muita importância. Já não sabia o que era dormir a noite toda tranquilamente. Não havia posição confortável. Aquela cama estava ficando pequena demais para os dois, teriam que pensar em aumentar ela. Levantou-se e foi para o rio, Draco ainda dormia, deveria estar cansado, agora era ele quem pescava e fazia a maior parte das tarefas. E ela com certeza não permitia que ele dormisse também. Tomou seu banho, rapidamente e resolveu voltar, não se sentia bem. Encontrou por sorte Draco no meio do caminho e pode se recostar a ele, já que o braço o impedia de carregá-la.

Draco percebeu que havia algo errado. Percebeu que ela estava nervosa também. Então foi falando de alguma coisa que a distraísse. Chegaram à cabana. A bolsa rompeu ainda na porta. A hora da verdade.

- É cedo ainda... Ele não pode nascer... – Ela estava assustada.

"_Eu realmente estava muito assustada. Não sabia o que fazer, a dor consumia minha mente, e pensar se tornava uma missão quase impossível. A presença de Draco me dava forças, mas a dor me cortava. Eu jamais tinha sentido algo daquela amplitude. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu podia imaginar que carinha meu filho teria. Naquele momento eu pensava em meu pai, por que ele demorava tanto? Lembrava também de minha mãe, que nunca conheci. Será que eu teria o mesmo destino que ela? _

_Eram muitas perguntas ali. Naquela ilha._

_Perdida no fim do mundo, mas com toda certeza velada por Deus._"


	8. Pequena Esperança

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Capitulo 7 – Pequena Esperança

"A dor naquele momento turvava meus sentidos. Mas, a voz doce, porém desesperada do meu Dragão, me dava forças para sobreviver naquele momento. Momento em que a dor e a incerteza de ventos mais calmos e esperançosos, povoavam minha mente. Mas, os deuses do mar olhavam por nós ali naquele pequeno pedaço de paraíso. Eu tinha que ser forte e colocar meu filhote para respirar aquele ar marinho, que sempre me dava uma grande sensação de paz. E a presença de Draco nunca fora tão forte até aquele momento. Ele jamais se esqueceria de tudo que aprendera naquele naufrágio. A lição seria tatuada a ferro e fogo em sua alma."

Ginny gritava de medo e de dor, com as primeiras contrações fortes que teve. Draco apenas a segurou. E sussurrou a seu ouvido:

- Estou aqui, mas não sei o que fazer...

Ginny tentou acalmar-se. – Eu não sei... Precisamos de toalhas... Água. Ajude-me com a bermuda.

Draco foi rápido com o que a garota pediu. Ela apenas sentia que tinha que empurrar aquela criança para fora, agora que a bolsa havia rompido. Deitada na cama mais uma contração a assaltou. Forte demais, estava acontecendo rápido demais, Ginny não estava tendo tempo de respirar o suficiente. Outra contração veio e ela fez força, empurrando a criança para fora. A cama já estava ficando bem suja do seu sangue. Os olhos de Draco assumiram um tom sombrio, o loiro tentava tirar forças de onde podia para não decepcionar sua ruivinha e não pensar no pior. As contrações iam e vinham já duravam quase uma hora, para eles era muito tempo, estavam tão freqüentes que Ginny não tinha mais força.

- Draco me ajude vou levantar... – No meio de toda dor e angústia, Ginny teve uma inspiração.

- Como assim levantar?

- Não tenho mais forças, se eu levantar o peso do bebê vai me ajudar, como algumas nativas fazem...

A ruiva tinha a voz entrecortada. Sentia muita dor e estava muito pálida. Draco a ajudou e ela ficou de cócoras, apoiada ao lado da cama. Draco colocou a toalha abaixo dela, as contrações vieram, a garota estava certa. Logo Draco pode ver a cabeça da criança, respirou fundo. Era muita emoção, era seu filho nascendo. Amparou a criança, notando que ela não respirava, o desespero tomou conta do loiro, Ginny ofegante ao seu lado, de joelhos, não emitia nenhum som. O loiro começou a limpar a boca e nariz que pareciam entupidos e soprou o ar duas ou três vezes para dentro da criança, na quarta vez, ouviu-se um choro alto, que ecoou na cabana. Mais algumas contrações e Ginny colocou para fora a placenta. E desmaiou. Draco envolveu a criança em uma toalha e colocou em cima da cama.

Ginny estava caída no chão, ainda respirava, o coração de Draco falhou uma batida, tinha que cortar o cordão, ele já havia colocado a faca no fogo então se lembrou dos estábulos Malfoy, amarrou o cordão fortemente em dois lugares e cortou entre eles. Agora Ginny, a garota ainda sangrava um pouco. Draco a limpou com cuidado. E a colocou na cama. Sentou-se no chão exausto. A criança parou de chorar e Draco ficou alerta, voltou-se para ela. Estava bem. Tinha que tirar todo aquele sangue dela, e aquela coisa branca, com todas aquelas emoções não prestou atenção ao sexo do bebê. Era um garoto.

Draco colocou água em uma bacia, e começou a lavar o corpinho do bebê, era uma sensação estranha, ele era tão pequenino, o loiro tinha medo de quebrar como a um cristal muito fino. Com cuidado foi retirando o sangue, a penugem platinada logo apareceu. As lágrimas rolavam soltas dos seus olhos, misturando-se a água com que banhava a criança. Nunca imaginou que pudesse se sentir tão completo, tendo em suas mãos um ser tão pequeno. Era seu filho! Havia esperança. Enquanto lavava o garotinho, ele sussurrava para o bebê.

- Oi eu sou Draco Malfoy, muito prazer sou seu pai! Aquela ruivinha linda ali é Ginevra Molly Weasley, ela é sua mãe, está muito cansada. Você deu muito trabalho para ela. Mas já, já você vai acordar ela. Ela tem que ver que Malfoy lindo ela trouxe ao mundo!

- O que você está fazendo com meu filho? Ensinando a ser convencido como o pai? – Ginny havia acordado e acompanhava o monólogo de Draco.

Draco retirou o bebê da água, secou, enrolou em outra toalha e levou a trouxinha azul até Ginny que ainda estava deitada. Ele ajudou a garota a se recostar na cama. Colocou o bebê em seus braços e depositou um beijo tão doce em seus lábios, que Ginny por um momento esqueceu-se da dor que sentia.

- Obrigada por me dar o melhor presente de aniversário da minha vida. Eu amo você. Amo nosso filho. E estarei com vocês sempre. Quer se casar comigo?

- Draco... Eu... Eu amo você, e já sou sua, e não temos nenhum juiz de paz aqui ou coisa parecida.

- E quem disse que ficaremos aqui? O senhor Weasley está a caminho, atrasado, mas a caminho, acha que o avô desse autêntico Malfoy vai nos deixar aqui?

Ginny sorriu fracamente, lembrou-se de seu pai e seus irmãos. O que diriam quando a vissem de novo, com um bebê nos braços? Rony iria surtar, depois seria o mais ciumento com o garoto. Seu pai... Seu pai com certeza a acolheria com um abraço carinhoso. As lágrimas rolavam enquanto pensava e descobria seu filho e tocava seus dedinhos, seus minúsculos pezinhos.

- Eu já conferi! Não falta nada! Fizemos bem feito! Como vamos chamá-lo?

- Você nunca sugeriu nenhum nome. Por quê?

- Você faz o serviço duro, depois do que eu vi você tem direito, razão... Enfim acho que a escolha cabe a você.

- Gostaria que fosse Gabriel. Gabriel Weasley Malfoy.

- Olá Gabriel! Bem vindo a ilha do dragão!

- Deu seu nome a ilha é?

- Por que não? No momento ela não tem nome.

Ginny sorriu e Draco limpou suas lágrimas com os polegares. Logo o herdeiro Malfoy começou a reclamar, Ginny como se soubesse o que fazer colocou o garoto para mamar. No começo meio desajeitado, mas o garoto sabia o que tinha que fazer. E ela tinha leite. A natureza era sábia. Draco pensava que já tinha tido emoções demais para um dia só. Mas não, essa emoção era impar, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e deixou suas lágrimas seguirem seu curso, com a mão livre Ginny acariciou os cabelos de Draco.

Um milagre havia nascido ali na ilha, sim todo nascimento é um milagre e traz consigo varias mudanças. Draco aprenderia a amar mais ainda. Ginny a ser mais tolerante. Ambos aprenderiam a confiar no futuro.

oOo

Sea's Angel – imediações da ilha de Guadalupe – dia do nascimento do novo herdeiro Malfoy

O coração de Arthur falhou uma batida. Um aperto forte no peito e a lembrança de Ginny o fez sentar-se na cadeira de frente a mesa. Arthur estava pálido. Harry que estava a seu lado percebeu e se aproximou.

- Tudo bem senhor Weasley?

- Tudo Harry, só um aperto aqui, Ginny está sofrendo eu posso sentir...

- Calma! O senhor só está cansado. – Harry já voltava com um copo de água. – Por que não vai para a sua cabine, o passeio aqui já esta terminando e nós cuidamos de tudo.

- Sim. Eu vou sim...

Harry ficou um pouco preocupado nunca vira o capitão assim. Mas atribuiu tudo a situação por que passavam. Nada ali era certo. Ou era sensato no momento, estava quase concordando com Lucius Malfoy, ambos estavam mortos, e tiveram seu enterro no mar. O que não ajudava em nada, a ausência de corpos e destroços de uma embarcação dava aos amigos e pessoas que amavam Ginny uma esperança. Riu-se. Deveria estar na universidade agora. Abraçado a Angel, carregando os livros dela, e sentindo o perfume suave da morena. Tinha saudades. Mas não poderia negar sua companhia ao senhor Weasley que sempre foi um pai para ele. Se não fosse os Weasleys, ele com certeza estaria a mercê dos tios. Arthur denunciara os maus tratos e o mau uso do dinheiro deixado pelos pais de Harry, não foi difícil provar, depois que o garotinho amigo do seu filho chegou todo machucado na toca, dizendo que havia caído da escada. Arthur e Allan MacAllister recolheram provas e tudo que um juiz poderia pedir. Harry nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu. Mas, Arthur chegou com uma viatura policial e levou Harry da casa dos tios. Ele tinha onze anos. E nunca mais soube o que era sofrer, Arthur não disse nada, apenas indicou que Harry ficaria morando com eles. Nunca usou o dinheiro que seus pais haviam deixado, alegando que seria para a universidade e não deixou que usasse agora para ajudar nas buscas. Arthur era assim. Seu pai.

Era fim de tarde e o Sea's Angel aportou no cais de Guadalupe para mais uma noite na ilha. Fred e Jorge saíram tão logo finalizaram o atraque. Tinham negócios a tratar. Eles estavam prestes a fechar um grande negócio com um dos hotéis do local. Se conseguissem, na semana seguinte teriam um pequeno avião bimotor a disposição deles. Eles ofereceram um pacote de passeios ao hotel que incluíam sobrevôos. Já tinham tudo em mente. E teriam lucro, além de vasculhar a área.

Não foi tão fácil fechar o pacote de passeios, mas Fred e Jorge, não desistiram e começaram o trabalho. Durante uma semana, traçaram as coordenadas que queriam sobrevoar e contavam aos turistas a história do local. As pesquisas eram feitas por Harry e os gêmeos decoravam tudo e passavam para os turistas. Eles eram carismáticos e os turistas facilmente se encantavam com eles. Mas o tempo passou e os gêmeos não viram nem sinal do barco ou de algo que denunciasse que estavam vivos.

A surpresa veio no ultimo vôo. Jorge observava o local onde o pequeno bimotor sobrevoava. Na praia um sinal de S.O.S bem grande escrito em pedras na areia branca.

- ISSO MANINHA! FAZ A VOLTA! – Jorge grita para o piloto. Assustando todos. – FAZ A VOLTA! – O piloto voltou, e ele viu o marco na areia branca da pequena ilha. – MARQUE AS COORDENADAS DA ILHA. – O piloto assim o fez.

Pelo rádio ele passou as coordenadas para o pai que estava no porto. Esse zarpou imediatamente traçando o curso que Jorge forneceu, seu coração batia descompassado parecia que ia explodir. Sua filha viva. Sim ele tinha certeza disso.

Os gêmeos ficaram sobrevoando o lugar, e ficaram mais eufóricos ainda quando alguém sinalizou de um ponto perto do marco de pedras. Só não pousaram o avião por falta de espaço. E tiveram que ir quando o piloto avisou sobre o combustível. A felicidade dos gêmeos era tão grande que contagiou os ocupantes da aeronave. Com certeza um passeio que os turistas que tiraram mil fotos, jamais esqueceriam.

oOo

Era uma tarde quente, Draco e Ginny estavam no rio com o bebê, quando um barulho chamou a atenção deles. Draco saiu correndo da água e se dirigiu até a cabana rezando para que os sinalizadores ainda funcionassem. Eram sua única esperança. Enquanto corria ouvia o avião se distanciando correu mais rápido ainda, Ginny vinha caminhando atrás com o bebê. O loiro levou um tempo para chegar até a cabana e ouviu o avião voltando. Sim eles viram os sinais em pedra. Esperou ver a aeronave e então levantou a pistola para o alto, fechou os olhos e disparou. Ambos agradeceram. Não sabiam se ainda funcionavam. Então disparou a outra. O avião circulou várias vezes por ali e então se foi.

Ginny havia chegado a cabana. Não encontrou Draco, com certeza estava na praia. Estava cansada então aguardou que voltasse. Sua alegria era imensa. A primeira coisa em que pensou quando ouviu o avião foi em seu pai. Apesar de saber que ele jamais subiria em um avião. Sim era seu pai. Ela tinha certeza podia sentir dentro da alma. Viu Draco correndo em direção da cabana. Uma ponta de tristeza a assaltou será que veria seu dragão depois que chegassem em casa? Draco a abraçou tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

O loiro sabia que tinha sido expulso do paraíso. A vida lá fora agora seria um amontoado de terror. Lucius o aguardava e isso custaria muito caro a ele.

- Diga que não vai me abandonar...

- Gin meu bem, minha sereia, nada vai mudar o que sinto por vocês. São minha família. Você é minha esposa, a não ser que não queira se casar comigo. Não deixarei vocês por nada.

- Eu aceito.

Draco retirou uma corrente que sempre estava em seu pescoço, um delicado anel de perolas sempre esteve ali, Ginny nunca tocou no assunto. Deveria ser importante para ele. O loiro colocou o anel em seu dedo, entrou precisamente.

- Agora é minha esposa. E esse anel é o símbolo do meu amor por você. Juro defendê-la, amar e ser fiel a ti a vida inteira.

Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O garoto de olhos grises a sua frente não era nem de perto o que havia sonhado. Era muito mais, sentimento que ela nem sabia que existia quando tinha sonhos cor-de-rosa com seu príncipe encantado. Draco era seu norte. Seu porto seguro.

Foram para a praia, não tinham nada para levar dali. A não ser uma nova vida que havia se iniciado há dez meses. E o fruto do amor que ali nasceu. A cada passo em direção da praia Ginny e Draco se despediam daquela ilha esquecida pelos homens, e abençoada por Deus. Iriam sentir saudades. Mas, sempre temos que voltar para casa, e para quem amamos.

Sentaram a sombra. Ginny sentia o pai perto, olhava para o mar, a qualquer momento, ela veria o Sea's Angel surgindo no horizonte com os últimos raios de sol. Enquanto esperava alimentava seu bebê. O Sea's Angel era só um pontinho no horizonte quando Ginny alertou Draco.

- Papai...

- Graças a Deus...

Draco respirou fundo a ultima semana teve emoções demais. E elas não parariam agora. O barco foi se aproximando cada vez mais, depois um pequeno bote, pode distinguir só uma pessoa, sim era seu pai, Ginny sabia. O velho homem do mar não havia desistido dela. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Draco. E foi em direção da água. Arthur controlava seu coração. Não podia se dar ao luxo de enfartar ali. Draco pegou Gabriel do colo da mãe que se atirou nas ondas. O reencontro foi algo carregado de emoção e muitas lágrimas. Então os olhos de Arthur encontraram Draco e o bebê, no mesmo instante compreendeu, caiu de joelhos. Seu coração falhava uma batida o mesmo sentimento que teve dias atrás, sim ele havia sentido seu neto vir ao mundo, aquela criança era um milagre.

- Pai... O que foi... Fala comigo!

- Deixa ver meu neto... – O velho se levantou com dificuldade e Draco colocou o pequeno em seus braços. – Vovô Arthur veio te buscar!

Draco ficara meio que relegado a segundo plano ali. Ele ainda alimentava a idéia de ver Lucius a sua procura. Baixou a cabeça. Ginny percebeu. Mas não havia palavras para ele. Não se explicava um pai como Lucius.

- Vamos embora, seus irmãos estão ansiosos para saber se é a irmãzinha deles que está aqui. – E dirigindo-se a Draco que até então estava calado. – Não fomos apresentados, sou Arthur Weasley, sou pai dessa ruivinha dura na queda. – disse Arthur sorrindo estendendo a mão para Draco.

- Sou Draco Malfoy, marido da sua filha.

- Marido? Casaram onde?

- Aqui mesmo! – Ginny mostrou o anel.

- Bem vindo a família filho, se bem que Lucius não vai concordar com isso...

- Ele não vai. Mas eu fiz minha escolha. Não é possível viver longe de duas pessoas tão encantadoras. – Draco apontou o filho e abraçou Ginny.

- Bem então vamos!

oOo

A bordo do Sea's Angel outra festa ela não imaginava encontrar todos ali no barco, Gabriel passou de mão em mão. Depois dos Weasley tentarem matar Draco pelo fato de ter se apaixonado pela irmã. O loiro por sua vez não tirava os olhos do filho e por vezes ainda pediu cuidado, era pequenino e frágil. Sua presença ali era complicada, foi relegado a um segundo plano, estava irritado e sentia-se tremendamente só. Mas, não podia reclamar tudo ali fora causado por ele. Ginny percebeu logo, e apesar dos olhares, ela aproximou-se de Draco e aninhou-se a ele que estava sentado a um canto do convés.

- Pensei que tinha me esquecido. – O garoto tentou esconder o tom de frustração e ciúmes da voz. Em vão. – Fico feliz que voltou.

- Draco, Draco, eu não vejo minha família há dez meses! E você não vai se ver livre de mim, nunca, vou te assombrar onde quer que esteja. Agora tira essa ruga de preocupação. Quer tomar um banho decente e colocar outras roupas?

- Isso seria bom. – Draco suspirou. – Será que alguém avisou meu pai?

- Não sei vamos descobrir. Hey rapazes! Alguém ligou para o pai de Draco?

- Com certeza Angel ou Hermione já avisaram. – Respondeu Harry ainda com Gabriel nos braços. – A Angie vai enlouquecer quando ver seu filho!

- Meu pai também. – Draco disse mais para si mesmo.

- Venha vamos tomar um banho. – E voltando aos irmãos. – Vou assaltar a mochila de vocês. E espero que estejam limpas! Se o bebê chorar estarei tomando banho.

Ginny saiu com Draco, rindo dos olhares homicidas ao verem que o loiro era puxado pela mão pela irmã. Eles demorariam a acostumar. Mas, o aceitariam com certeza. No interior do barco, Ginny ia falando um amontoado de coisas desconexas para ele no momento.

- Aqui não é o Dragon Del Mar, é tudo muito menor, então só cabe um nesse banheiro.

Entregou a ele toalha e roupas limpas, coisas do Percy com certeza, seu irmão não estava mas havia deixado algumas coisas. Pegou também uma camiseta e uma bermuda para ela, entrou em pânico quando descobriu que não estavam assim tão grandes para ela.

Enquanto a água caia sobre seu corpo Draco imaginava como iria ser quando estivesse com Lucius cara a cara. Ele realmente não se importava mais se o barco onde estava era grande ou pequeno ficaria ali pelo resto da vida se isso o livrasse de Lucius para sempre. Agora sabia o que realmente importava. Ginny e Gabriel, só eles importavam. Saiu do banheiro, Ginny o olhou, ele não soube dizer o que se passava nos pensamentos da sua sereia, mas, ela não via mais o mimadinho que conhecera há dez meses. Procurou por ele, mas não encontrou, Draco havia se transformado em um homem. O seu homem.

Ela passou por ele e silenciosamente entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e usou quase todo o creme para cabelo que achou por ali. Seu cabelo estava uma lastima, aliás, ela estava uma lastima. Havia encontrado uma fita e passou-a nos cabelos, amarrando frouxamente. Saiu e encontrou Draco sentado no corredor ao lado da porta. Ela abaixou-se e beijou-o intensamente.

- Nossa! O que fiz para ganhar uma passagem de ida ao paraíso?

- Você existe, e isto me basta. – Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Olha... – Draco a olhou fundo nos olhos. – Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que saiba que eu a amo e que amo demais nosso filho. Não desiste de mim, de nós. Mas algo me diz que essa história não vai terminar bem. – Draco tinha o desespero estampado nos olhos cinza prestes a desabar em tempestade. – Lucius não vai deixar barato e eu não o quero nem por um momento perto de você ou do meu filho. Prometa que fugirá para longe se ele aparecer.

- Está me assustando...

- Apenas prometa, é importante para mim. – Os olhos de Draco continham uma suplica que fez Ginny ter a certeza de que ainda teria muito que lutar para viver o seu grande amor. – Não desista de mim...

- Nunca desistirei, vou proteger você dele meu dragão, eu prometo.

E ela o faria. Draco agora era sua família. E uma coisa que Ginny aprendera sendo uma Weasley é que a família era a coisa mais importante que existia no mundo. Por isso ela estava ali, seu pai não havia desistido dela. Ginny abraçou o garoto passando segurança a ele, sentiu suas lágrimas, desde o nascimento do bebê, ele havia sido forte e apoiado a ela. Então a situação era por demais séria para que ele estivesse tão vulnerável.

- Pronto, já passou, ele não vai chegar perto de nós. E se isso acontecer achamos outra ilha para nós e pronto!

- Eu amo você sereia...

- Agora vamos, estou louca pra ver meu filho!

Draco sorriu, limpou o rosto e foram para o convés. Harry e seus irmãos trataram de colocar os dez meses em dia, não deixaram de fora nem o enterro de Draco, esse simplesmente riu.

- Que pena que avisou que eu estava vivo, eu poderia viver sem a presença cativante de papai. – Disse Draco sarcasticamente.

- Pensei que estaria feliz de voltar para casa. – Comentou Arthur sondando o terreno, pois sentia o cheiro de medo a quilômetros de distância.

- Minha felicidade está aqui. – Disse pegando Gabriel que começava a ranhetar no colo de Ronny, o bebê parou de chorar instantaneamente, enquanto Draco aconchegava o filho nos braços e voltava para o lado de Ginny. E dirigindo-se a Arthur. – Viu alguns de seus filhos nascer senhor Weasley?

- Não meu rapaz. Agora sei aonde quer chegar.

- A primeira mão que meu filho sentiu foi a minha, ele não respirava quando nasceu então eu tive que fazer com que ele respirasse, Ginny desmaiou depois que ouviu o choro do bebê. Então meu coração quase parou também. Ela me contou sobre a mãe. E eu não podia fazer nada a quilômetros de distância do mundo civilizado. Quando eu mais precisei do poder que meu sobrenome tem, eu não o tive. Estava por minha conta e isso foi o suficiente. O primeiro banho fui eu que dei. Só quem viveu tudo isso sabe que minha felicidade está aqui ao meu lado, Ginny deu a mim o mais caro presente de aniversário que um homem pode ganhar: um filho.

Todos estavam pasmos e com lágrimas nos olhos. Nada foi dito, nenhum olhar desconcertado.

- Bem vindo a família filho. – Arthur estendeu a mão para Draco pela segunda vez. Gesto seguido por todos ali. Ginny chorava ao seu lado. Nunca imaginou que fosse assim.

Depois de três horas navegando, aportaram em Guadalupe para pegar os gêmeos, Ginny já sabia de toda a história então ela devia muito a eles. Mais emoção no encontro, mais lágrimas. Ao contrário os gêmeos aceitaram bem Draco e o sobrinho. Seguiram para Puerto Rico. Navegariam a noite. Chegariam a seu destino pela manhã. Manhã que reservava muitas surpresas.

No porto, seguranças, jornalistas, polícia e ele... Lucius Malfoy em pessoa. Draco tremeu e estreitou Ginny mais ainda. O bebê estava com ela. Ninguém desceu do barco. Lucius subiu a bordo, e aproximando-se de Draco sussurrou algo que só ele pode ouvir. Draco olhou para Ginny, havia desespero no seu olhar...

"_Pude ler nos olhos do meu dragão medo e desespero, uma tristeza que há muito tempo não via, uma máscara gélida adornou sua face então. Um paradoxo me assaltou. Eu compreendia, e ao mesmo tempo não entendia aquela mudança repentina na face daquele que era minha vida. O que aquele demônio havia dito a ele de tão terrível eu nunca ia saber. O desespero tomou conta de mim, eu perdi o chão, um vento forte varria minha alma, meu filho chorava... Naquele momento minha vida era um oceano raivoso, castigado por uma tempestade eterna. As ondas castigavam sem trégua meu coração. Eu não havia me preparado para aquele momento. Minha nau era frágil demais para mares tão bravios._

_Eu havia caído do paraíso e entrado no inferno particular de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Um lugar esquecido por Deus e temido pelos homens." _


	9. Confiança

_**Debaixo do Mesmo Céu**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Capítulo 8 – Confiança

"_Naquele momento eu não sabia bem o que acontecia comigo. Apenas uma dor que vinha de dentro da minha alma. Gabriel chorava assustado em meus braços. Meu coração gritava enquanto o amor a minha vida sumia em um mar de pessoas, gritaria, flashes e muita confusão. Só me dei conta do que acontecia quando alguém tirou meu filho dos meus braços e me arrastou para longe dali. Eu apenas gritei seu nome com força ali no meio de toda aquela insanidade. Meu coração doía, pois eu sabia que meu dragão sofria, eu podia sentir na minha alma. Depois de dez meses na ilha, tendo Draco vinte e quatro horas por dia ao meu lado, o ar pareceu faltar naquele momento. Uma parte de mim havia sido arrancada a toda força. Tudo aquilo era apenas o começo do meu pesadelo. Pesadelo esse patrocinado pelo demônio do Lucius Malfoy. Que ainda ia mostrar sua face mais doentia. Eu ia aprender mais sobre a maldade humana ainda naquele ano, que parecia não ter mais fim. Agora longe do paraíso escondido por Deus e lembrado pelos homens..."_

_Guadalupe dia do resgate_

No porto, seguranças, jornalistas, polícia e ele... Lucius Malfoy em pessoa. Draco tremeu e estreitou Ginny mais ainda. O bebê estava com ela. Ninguém desceu do barco. Lucius entrou aproximou-se de Draco e sussurrou algo que só ele pode ouvir. Draco olhou para Ginny, havia desespero no seu olhar...

- Preciso ir amor. Não desista de mim. No momento ele dá as cartas. Estou indo, mas meu coração fica com você. Desapareça com nosso filho, você prometeu... Eu amo você, jamais se esqueça disso!

Dizendo isso Draco desembarcou. Ninguém ali entendeu o que aconteceu. Ginny em um primeiro momento apenas ficou estática olhando Draco se afastar em uma confusão de gritos em um mar de pessoas. Quando se deu conta, ficou histérica, chamava por Draco que não se virou, Gabriel chorava o garotinho parecia entender o que acontecia ali, Draco também tinha o coração dilacerado, mas sabia muito bem que qualquer movimento em falso, sua pequena e frágil família poderia sofrer, e esse preço ele não queria pagar de forma alguma. Alguns jornalistas invadiram o barco. Depois de um minuto de hesitação Arthur gritou as ordens no convés.

- GUI, CHARLIE LEVE GINNY PARA MINHA CABINE. FRED, JORGE, RONY, TIREM ESSAS PESSOAS DO MEU BARCO. HARRY VENHA COMIGO, VAMOS ZARPAR.

Saíram às pressas do porto para fugir do assedio da imprensa. Arthur sabia que havia algo muito errado. Foram para outra marina em Guadalupe para abastecer o barco.

Na cabine Ginny gritava. Gabriel não parava de chorar e Gui não sabia o que fazer. Arthur ouvia o desespero da filha que amaldiçoava Malfoy. Restava saber qual deles, ou se os dois. Eles não poderiam desembarcar tão cedo, ou teriam que enfrentar os jornalistas. E isso Arthur não queria. Desceu para tentar acalmar Ginny, que a essa altura já deveria ter destruído sua cabine, pelo barulho que podia ouvir. Na mente de Arthur havia um dia de tempestade em alto mar. O velho homem do mar não sabia exatamente o que dizer a filha, sabia apenas que ela sofria e que o amor dos dois era verdadeiro. Ele sentia isso em sua alma.

Entrou na cabine fechando a porta atrás de si. A primeira coisa que fez foi estreitar Ginny em seus braços, conte-la não foi fácil. Ela estava desesperada, sabia bem que não veria Draco novamente. Sentia que seu Dragão corria risco de morte, o olhar que aquele demônio lançou a ele depois a ela e a seu pequeno filho lhe gelou a alma. Ela temia. Nos braços do pai aos poucos foi relaxando e se acalmando. Por fim Arthur perguntou:

- Filha tem que se acalmar e dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Aquele demônio, não pode tirar ele de mim. Pai por favor, não deixe!

- O que Draco disse a você?

- Para não desistir dele... Pai me ajude... Eu não sei o que fazer...

A voz de Ginny era entrecortada por soluços doloridos. Arthur abraçou a filha enquanto Gui tentava acalmar o bebê. Por fim, Ginny mais calma relatou ao pai tudo que Draco havia lhe falado antes de aportarem e depois que aportaram em Guadalupe, e também sobre a violência de Lucius Malfoy com a família. Arthur ouviu criticamente tudo, acreditou em cada palavra, no seu íntimo, mas precisava de provas.

Draco apareceu em uma coletiva horas depois de sair do Sea's Angel. Assistiram à entrevista na internet, Ginny gelou quando os jornalistas perguntaram sobre o bebê. Draco não respondeu. Lucius se colocou a sua frente e disse que "A garota Weasley já estava grávida, meu filho não tem e nunca teve nada com ela. Ele apenas ajudou na sua sobrevivência na ilha."

- Demônio! – Ginny estava com um ódio que ultrapassava os limites da razão.

- Calma filha, calma. Nós vamos achar a verdade disso tudo. Mas, por hora... Por hora vamos fazer o que Draco te pediu. Vamos sumir. Não gostei da cara desse demônio também.

- Mas... E Draco? – Ginny estava a ponto de explodir.

- Te peço calma de novo, meu neto precisa do teu leite. – Arthur lançou um olhar terno ao garoto que agora dormia nos braços de Gui. – Não acha que podemos chegar à casa de Lucius e dizer que fomos buscar seu único filho, correto? Lucius ao contrario pode sim chegar aqui da noite pro dia e nos destruir. Vamos aportar em Anguilla, Fred Jorge preciso de um arrendamento, vocês tem dois dias. Quero esse barco navegando em águas caribenhas até segunda ordem. E também vamos pedir carona de porto em porto. Afinal a idéia não é tão má assim. Não podemos pegar um vôo direto, não quero que Lucius saiba onde estamos. E enquanto ele estiver procurando pelo barco nos podemos ficar seguros.

Arthur sabia bem o que dizia. Pegar Malfoy daria mais trabalho que resgatar Harry dos tios. Mas, ele tinha que tentar. Ginny e seu neto precisavam dele. E isso não poderia demorar Lucius jamais imaginaria que eles tentariam alguma coisa. Então, ele tinha que pensar e agir rápido.

- Harry eu quero que entre nessa tal de internet e fique por dentro de todos os passos de Lucius. Gui contate seus amigos daquela empresa de segurança, vamos precisar deles para grampear a mansão.

Cada um foi se ocupar em cumprir as ordens de Arthur. Aportaram em Anguilla pela manhã. Os gêmeos saíram para fazer mais um negócio importante. Arthur estava orgulhoso dos filhos, nunca imaginaria que todo aquele "tino para negócios" que tinham desde criança, iria ser útil. Saiu com Ginny, a garota precisava de algumas roupas e o bebê também. Compraram com muita economia é claro.

Ao final da tarde os gêmeos voltaram. Haviam conseguido não só o arrendamento do barco, mas, uma carona com um cruzeiro que passaria pela costa londrina. Teriam que se apressar.

oOo

Mansão Malfoy – Wiltshire dois dias após o resgate

Lucius se manteve calado todo o vôo. E Draco sabia bem o que se passava na mente doentia do pai. Nunca ele havia repreendido o filho diante de testemunhas. Ao contrário, se mostrou um pai zeloso, e muito contente com o retorno do filho. Mas, isso não era nem de perto a verdade.

Ao chegarem a mansão em Wiltshire Lucius dispensou os empregados deixou dois de seus seguranças de confiança a porta da biblioteca. O terror sempre começava ali.

- Devo crer que você afundou meu dinheiro dessa vez! Bravo! – Lucius batia palmas e seu tom era sarcástico. – Você se superou dessa vez seu inútil!

- Por um momento pensei que fosse ficar feliz em me ver. – Devolveu Draco no mesmo tom, sentando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Lucius.

- Levante-se seu imprestável! – Lucius deu a volta na mesa erguendo Draco pelo pescoço. – Nossa conversa acaba aqui! Vou lhe ensinar a ser um homem de uma vez por todas. Vou lhe dar a educação que aquela imprestável da sua mãe deveria ter lhe dado!

- Não ouse falar assim da minha mãe! – Draco falou com dificuldade tentando se desvencilhar de Lucius que foi mais rápido e acertou seu rosto violentamente com a bengala.

Draco pego de surpresa ficou sem ação por um instante dando tempo a Lucius de explodir sua insanidade. O que se seguiu naquela sala poderia ser classificado de tortura, mas era mais que isso era uma insanidade, Draco por fim segurou a bengala de Lucius que já havia feito estragos demais. Foi aí que sentiu sendo imobilizado pelos seguranças que assistiam a tudo. Draco nunca havia resistido ao pai. Naquele momento ele sabia que estava perdido. Lucius assistiu os seguranças punirem seu filho sentado passivamente na poltrona de couro. A cena era cruel e o rosto de Lucius não transparecia nenhum sentimento.

- Já chega. – Disse Lucius calmamente. – Levem ele para o porão. Ele vai passar uns tempos por lá.

Os seguranças arrastaram Draco para fora da biblioteca. Draco estava inconsciente. Foi jogado sem nenhum cuidado dentro do porão. Era um lugar escuro, úmido e frio. Draco passou um bom tempo desacordado. Quando acordou a dor que sentia não era sua única companheira, ele estava de volta ao seu pesadelo, o porão mal iluminado lhe pareceu ainda mais assustador. Podia ouvir seus antigos moradores. Contudo o que mais doía era a lembrança da desaprovação do seu pai quando o viu no cais. E a ameaça de morte que fizera a seu filho, a bordo do Sea's Angel. E ele sabia bem do que Lucius era capaz. Nesse momento pensou na sua ruivinha e em seu filho. Ele desejava ardentemente que ela tivesse seguido suas ordens naquele dia: que sumisse com o filho. O mais longe possível daquele monstro. E ansiava também que o senhor Weasley confiasse nele e protegesse a filha.

Tentou se levantar, mas, a dor era forte, com certeza alguma costela quebrada. Trincou os dentes e se levantou mesmo assim. Começou a andar pelo espaço escuro não sabia se era dia ou noite nesse momento. Lembrou-se de Narcissa, ela bem que tentou dar uma vida melhor para ele, contudo, o que conseguiu foi um câncer, provavelmente causado pela imensa tristeza que sentia, não conseguiu durar mais que três anos após aquela estada no porão com Draco ainda com sete anos de idade. A lembrança o fez tremer, uma lágrima rolou marcando de dor os pontos machucados de seu rosto. Respirou fundo e voltou sua mente para Ginny seu anjo o acalmava sempre. O pior é que não haveria possibilidade de fuga daquele lugar. Ele sabia que enquanto Lucius não se cansasse de machucá-lo ele não sairia dali. E tinha os seguranças. Eram muitos e ele um só. Seria melhor que morresse logo. Mas, o pensamento voltou-se a Ginny, a Gabriel, ele não queria morrer, não agora.

oOo

Local ignorado no subúrbio de Londres – três dias após o resgate

Quando aportaram foram direto para uma casa no subúrbio de Londres pertencente a um dos seguranças. O lugar era apertado, e quase não conseguiu abrigar todos. Dois lentos dias se arrastaram. Draco não apareceu mais em público depois da coletiva. A acessória de imprensa das Organizações Malfoy informou que Draco estaria em uma clinica particular se recuperando do incidente. Para os Weasleys isso era preocupante. Draco e Ginny gozavam de perfeita saúde. A imprensa noticiou que os Weasley não foram encontrados para entrevistas, havia muitas especulações em torno do fato, alguns diziam que o bebê era um Malfoy, e que Ginny e o bebê estariam com Draco nesse momento. Outros diziam que os Weasley iriam processar Draco e exigir que ele reconhecesse o filho. Enfim foi um escândalo.

Os seguranças haviam plantado, sob a orientação de Ginny, escutas e uma câmera de vídeo em um local muito especial, aliás, dois, o quarto particular de Lucius e o porão. O vídeo do porão era mais que suficiente para um escândalo. O próprio Lucius aparecia torturando Draco. Ginny desmaiou quando viu. Então foi proibida de ficar ali na sala com eles. No quarto andava de um lado para outro com Gabriel nos braços. O garotinho havia se tornado assustado com tudo a sua volta. Os sons as vozes, tudo era diferente do paraíso em que nascera e que na opinião da ruiva não deveriam ter saído de lá nunca.

Descobriram também que os seguranças pessoais dele tinham ordem para vigiar a família Weasley assim que aportassem em Londres. E fossem eliminados, caso a imprensa se aproximasse. Ou dessem algum indício de que causariam algum problema. Mas, a grande descoberta do dia... Lucius era um pedófilo. Tinham vídeos dele abusando de algumas garotas em seu quarto. Um garotinho de uns oito anos entre as crianças.

Arthur se revoltou. Mas, precisava pensar. Lucius não era bobo. Ele se livraria de todas as acusações em um piscar de olhos seria mal para os negócios. Mas, com certeza ele iria se recuperar e se vingaria. Um canalha desses merecia a morte, mas, nunca teria coragem de cometer um crime.

- Aquele demônio não pode ficar impune! Droga! Ta certo rapazes, Draco pelo que vi não dura muito tempo ali naquele porão. Quero cinco cópias desses vídeos. Vocês entram na mansão e tiram Draco de lá. Não posso subornar nenhum segurança no momento, então vocês terão que colocar gente de confiança lá dentro para podermos entrar. Tragam Draco para cá. Eu vou chamar um amigo meu para cuidar do garoto. Quero um dos seguranças comigo e outro com uma câmera de vídeo. Quero cinco minutos com ele. Temos que ser rápido. Vai ser entrar e sair. Quanto tempo acha que faremos?

- Draco tem que sair de lá no máximo em meia hora. Temos que dar um jeito nas câmeras de segurança. Para elas não denunciarem a presença de vocês. Temos que fazer um teatrinho com os seguranças que estarão dentro da casa. Posso dar dez minutos no máximo para o senhor. Tudo tem que ser cronometrado. Por causa das câmeras de vídeo. Depois que eu entrar devo levar uns quinze minutos lá dentro para alterar o aparato de segurança, para que Malfoy não possa dar queixa que alguém entrou na casa. Então quando o portão lateral se abrir o tempo será contado. Quarenta minutos cravados dentro da casa, é tempo suficiente. Mas quero vocês fora antes disso. Isso serve também para o senhor, senhor Weasley.

- Ok! E quando será?

- Amanhã a noite. Pela escala que tenho aqui será a noite que temos gente nossa lá.

- Quero que tome cuidado rapaz, não podemos contar com traição. Se algum segurança do Lucius nos encontrar aqui, e eu morrer, ou qualquer um da minha família tenho cartas que chegarão a desafetos, a polícia, de todos os envolvidos nisso, além desses DVDs que vocês acabaram de entregar. Então para a própria segurança de vocês, escolham bem seus amigos. Que não quero nenhuma surpresa amanhã.

- Eu entendo senhor. Também já fiz meus ajustes de segurança. O dia de amanhã nunca existirá nas fitas de segurança de Lucius. E o que o senhor disser para ele vai ficar entre os quatro que estiverem na sala. A surpresa será o senhor. Ele o está esperando no porto de Devon. E espera que o senhor jogue limpo com ele.

Arthur se retirou com os DVDs que Harry pessoalmente fez as cópias. Voltou horas depois, já era noite. Ninguém nunca soube onde ele havia ido. Ginny estava em tempo de enlouquecer de agonia. Nunca imaginou que seu pai fosse capaz de articular um plano daqueles. Mas, de uma coisa sabia, ele nunca deixou um inocente nas mãos de um sádico. Harry era a prova viva disso. Arthur foi direto ao quarto onde Ginny estava.

oOo

Porão da Mansão Malfoy – 3 dias após o resgate

Draco não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou ali sozinho. Ouviu o barulho da fechadura, teria companhia finalmente. Lucius desceu tranqüilamente as escadas que levavam a pequena sala onde Draco estava. Os seguranças se adiantaram e retiraram o garoto de lá. No espaço que a adega iluminava, Draco apertou os olhos, a luminosidade o incomodava.

- Bom dia amado filho! – O tom sarcástico do pai fez com que o estomago de Draco revirasse. – Agora me diga que aquele fedelho não é seu filho, e podemos sair daqui. Ah sim e como foi capaz de tocar aquela vagabundazinha da Weasley?

Draco ainda tentou pensar na resposta, negou. Negou Ginny e o bebê, mas seus sentimentos o denunciaram. Ele era uma nova pessoa, não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos e isso foi sua ruína no momento.

- Acha mesmo que pode me enganar? Você e sua mãe nunca conseguiram, não será dessa vez filho, boa tentativa.

Lucius começou a agredir Draco que estava seguro por dois seguranças, sem ação e já bem machucado, não suportou muito, de volta ao quartinho escuro, os seguranças terminaram o serviço que Lucius havia começado. O resultado daquela insanidade fora uma fratura na já antiga existente em seu braço. Um tornozelo luxado e vários hematomas pelo rosto e corpo.

O garoto não sobreviveria ao pai dessa vez, ele não sairia daquele porão com sua sanidade intacta. Passou boa parte da manhã desacordado. Quando acordou tinha um gosto ruim de sangue na boca e muita sede, pensou que seria melhor se continuasse desacordado. Ao menos não sentiria a mistura de ódio, medo e dor. Sem falar na sede. Tentou levantar-se, mas assim que se apoiou no pé torcido caiu sobre o braço fraturado. A dor fez com que voltasse a inconsciência. Ao menos assim, poderia morrer e sequer sentir.

oOo

Subúrbio de Londres – Duas horas antes do resgate de Draco.

- Filha, independente do estado em que Draco está, quero que me responda com clareza: por que você me pediu para salvar Draco? Mas, preste atenção. Eu quero a verdade do seu coração e não a obvia.

Ginny olhou intensamente para Arthur. Depois para o bebê que dormia na cama ao lado. – Ele é a razão que tenho para acordar todos os dias, ele é meu porto seguro, é a presença que eu busco a todo instante. É aquele que seca minhas lágrimas quando não consegue evitar que elas caiam. Ele é a parte que me faltava. Ele não é perfeito não, mas aprendi a amar até suas imperfeições. E ele confia em mim. E eu nele.

Ginny tinha lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos. Logo tratou de limpar tinha que ser forte. Tudo poderia dar errado, até mesmo ela poderia morrer. Mas, a sorte estava lançada. Encarou o pai com um sorriso fraco, mas esperançoso.

- Eu costumava ser seu porto seguro. Mas vejo que minha ruivinha cresceu e está amando. E quando há amor tudo vale a pena. Quero que se prepare. – Nesse momento Arthur havia escrito um bilhete.

"Ginny querida apenas leia e não fale nada. Quando trouxerem Draco, quero que o coloque no carro que vai estar na rua ao lado bem nessa direção. É um sedan azul, já tirei a placa. Vá para esse endereço. Fique lá somente o necessário para o atendimento de Draco. Depois vá para algum lugar seguro. Não me diga onde, não diga a ninguém. Você terá que sair daqui com o bebê e Draco, de alguma maneira ele terá que andar até o carro. Arraste-o se for o caso, ninguém a seguirá daqui de dentro. No carro você achará tudo que é necessário, roupas, alguma comida, e fique calma, precisa do seu leite, lembre-se disso. Só se comunique comigo quando eu ligar para o celular que está na bolsa do bebê no carro, só eu tenho esse número. Não ligue para nenhum número conhecido, se o fizer jogue o celular fora. Tem algum dinheiro também, não pude arrumar mais. E filha se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, desapareça de Londres. Vá ser feliz, você tem uma família agora. Eu amo você e tenho orgulho da mulher que se tornou."

Ginny abraçou o pai com força, ele estava dando a ela e a Draco uma chance, confiava nela. As horas se arrastaram. Tudo deveria ser feito com o máximo de cuidado. Os acontecimentos daquela noite como disse o amigo de Gui, jamais existiram. A conversa que Arthur teve com Lucius, ninguém ficou sabendo o teor, o velho homem do mar tinha mais uma carta na manga. E essa ninguém descobriu. Arthur Weasley jogou o jogo de Malfoy, e ganhou. Não se sentia vitorioso e sim sujo. Os planos traçados foram seguidos a risca. Draco não esperava por resgate.

- Me deixe em paz seu maníaco... – Disse fracamente.

- Dia de sorte, minha irmã é muito nova para ficar viúva! E aquele embrulhinho azul, não para de chorar. – Disse Ronny enquanto ajudava Draco a se levantar. Descobriram um tornozelo torcido. Draco trincou os dentes. Gui deu-lhe uns comprimidos para dor e água que o garoto tomou afoitamente. – Vamos cara não temos muito tempo.

Rony e Gui praticamente arrastaram Draco para fora. Saíram de lá no tempo que estava nos planos, o carro um saiu com cinco minutos de vantagem e Arthur saiu no horário. Tomou rumo ignorado por todos. Draco perdeu os sentidos durante o trajeto. No subúrbio, ele foi acordado pela voz da sua doce sereia. Ela tinha o bebê em uma faixa junto a seu corpo.

- Draco preciso que você se levante e saia comigo! – Ginny tinha urgência na voz.

- Mais uma mudança? Onde está o papai? – Inquiriu Ronny.

- Não sei, eu vou sair daqui com Draco. Ajude-me a colocá-lo de pé. Vamos Draco levanta! – Draco levantou-se com a ajuda de Ronny, o remédio já estava fazendo efeito, mas o tornozelo doía horrivelmente.

- Papai está chegando, e ninguém deve sair dessa sala, nem usar o telefone. – Charlie era o único que sabia dos planos do pai.

Draco trincava os dentes com a dor. Apoiado em Ginny que o arrastava porta afora. Era madrugada e eles tinham que ser rápidos. Em silêncio venceram a pequena distância de um quarteirão. O carro estava no lugar indicado pelo pai. Colocou Draco no carro e o bebê em uma cadeirinha no banco de traz. Draco olhava a garota ambos respiravam com dificuldade pelo esforço, ele nunca pensou que a sua ruivinha fosse tão forte. Nunca pensou que sua vida mais uma vez estava em suas mãos. Uma vergonha assaltou o garoto, não queria que sua ruivinha o visse assim tão desamparado, ele não pode fazer nada contra o pai. E isso o deixava numa posição inferior mais uma vez.

- Você... Não desistiu...

Foram as únicas palavras do loiro. Draco ficou inconsciente de novo e Ginny saiu com o carro para o endereço que seu pai havia lhe dado. Era uma noite fria de inverno. A garota estranhamente estava calma, como seu pai havia lhe pedido. Chegou ao endereço e tocou a campanhia. Foi atendida por uma velha senhora. Com certa dificuldade o médico e Ginny levaram Draco para dentro. Outra pessoa que não viu quem era, levou o carro. Ficaram ali somente o tempo necessário para o médico cuidar dos ferimentos de Draco, Ginny deveria cuidar dele. Recebeu instruções, uma bolsa com muitos medicamentos e outro endereço. Poderia passar o dia ali, Draco precisava descansar.

Quando o loiro acordou já era mais de dez da manhã, tinha dores, mas, imediatamente percebeu que estava em uma cama, e que não estava escuro, ao seu lado Ginny amamentava seu filho. Suspirou. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Seus dois pedacinhos de paraíso estavam a seu lado. Fechou os olhos novamente aquele mesmo sentimento da madrugada anterior o assaltou. Ele não a merecia. Queria que ela estivesse bem longe dali. E ao mesmo tempo... Não... A luta intima do garoto era cruel. Ginny percebeu que ele lutava com alguma coisa. Ela aprendera a conhecer cada detalhe do amor da sua vida, e ele tinha dor também.

Ginny com cuidado colocou o bebê na cama ao lado do pai, ele dormia sossegado agora, Ginny se aproximou do outro lado da cama, sentou-se a seu lado e tomou sua mão, depositando um beijo leve. Ela mantinha a calma, mesmo olhando para o rosto do garoto.

- Pode abrir os olhos para mim? – Sua voz era terna e ele não pode resistir. – Nunca mais se atreva a me deixar. Ou da próxima vez terei que cometer um crime.

Draco virou o rosto desviando o olhar. Ginny percebeu e sentiu que tudo o que ele havia passado só o tempo diria se ele sairia inteiro da experiência ou não. Ela colocou um medicamento em sua boca e lhe deu um pouco de água. Em seguida ele voltou a dormir.

- Eu estou aqui e mato qualquer um que se aproxime da minha família sem ser convidado. Fecha os olhos meu bem, dorme. Eu estarei aqui quando acordar.

"_Meu pai me deu a chance. Eu tirei força do amor que minha família e Draco sentiam por mim. Nunca vou saber como fiz isso, mas fiz, meu pai me fez acreditar que eu podia, então eu fiz acontecer. No momento eu não sabia como seria minha vida, mas não permitiria que ninguém se aproximasse de nós sem ser convidado. Eu havia crescido, os sonhos cor-de-rosa de menina mimada tinham ficado para traz. Em algum lugar. Meu mundo agora era real._

_Assombrado por um demônio, mas ainda assim observado por Deus."_


	10. Sobrevivendo ao Inferno

_**Capítulo 9 – **_

_**Sobrevivendo ao Inferno**_

"Eu andava de um lado para o outro naquele pequeno quarto de um hotel barato no suburbio de Londres. Eu sabia que ninguém poderia me achar ali, mas eu não conseguia me sentir segura. Eu não conseguia fechar meus olhos. Olhava para o rosto de Draco e não podia conter minha ira. Olhava para Gabriel, e pensava em seu futuro, seria justo para ele ser um fugitivo? Nessa hora desejei que aquele demônio evaporasse da face da terra. Só assim minha família teria paz, e eu poderia finalmente fechar meus olhos sem medo."

Draco adormeceu, sob o poder dos medicamentos. Ginny até se sentiu aliviada, ele precisava descansar e depois teriam tempo para conversas. Seu sono apesar dos medicamentos era conturbado e ele teve febre. A garota começou a fazer compressas frias para que a febre baixasse. Por volta de uma da tarde, ela o acordou, tinha que alimentá-lo. O dono do local havia providenciado uma sopa, que parecia apetitosa. Era um senhor alto grisalho de uns cinqüenta anos. Pouco falava e não fez perguntas. Apareceu na porta duas vezes, uma quando Gabriel chorou, ele perguntou se ela precisava de algo. Outra com seu café da manhã. Tudo era muito simples, mas caprichado.

- Draco acorde. – A ruiva tocava de leve os cabelos do loiro, olhava para ele com muito ódio de Lucius. Jamais o perdoaria. – Vamos dorminhoco, acorde.

Draco abriu o olho que não estava inchado. Seu semblante estava carregado. Um misto de dor e ódio. Ginny ajudou a se sentar. Ele ainda não havia emitido nenhum som. Ginny pegou o prato de sopa e sentou-se a seu lado na cama.

- Quero que coma, sabe-se Deus quando foi sua ultima refeição.

Draco apenas empurrou de leve o prato. Não tinha vontade de comer, queria sumir no momento. Queria que ela não estivesse ali. Queria estar morto.

- Draco, por favor, não seja tão difícil. Precisa comer!

Ele recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos. Ginny recolocou o prato na mesa, voltou a se sentar na cama, respirou fundo, sabia que precisaria de muita paciência para que ele saísse daquela depressão.

- Draco meu amor... – Segurou sua mão com delicadeza. – Você precisa comer, precisa me ajudar. Amanhã teremos que sair daqui. E eu terei que te arrastar novamente. E acredite-me eu o farei! Mas, se puder coma um pouco. – Ginny pegou o prato novamente.

Draco respirou fundo, mais que nunca tinha que se recuperar procurar um advogado e acabar com Lucius. A família Weasley havia lhe mostrado o caminho, e ele teria que ser forte para que sua família não sofresse. Ginny colocou a comida em sua boca. Ele comia sem nenhuma vontade. Em seguida Ginny lhe deu os medicamentos e ele voltou a dormir. A tristeza e a raiva que a garota sentia de Lucius fez com que lágrimas caíssem erroneamente de seus olhos. Pensou em seu pai. Não poderia decepcioná-lo. Mas, estava preocupada. Como estariam todos? Lucius teria feito alguma retaliação? Recostou-se na cama ao lado de Draco. Gabriel dormia calmamente. Ela olhava seu pequeno filho. Ele merecia ter uma vida normal. Ela ficou imaginando ele correndo pelos jardins da toca. A saudade de casa bateu fundo. Por fim conseguiu tirar um pequeno cochilo até que Gabriel acordou com fome.

oOo

Suburbio de Londres três horas após resgate

- Pai, não acha que é no mínimo insano deixar a Ginny sozinha com um bebê e um Malfoy naquele estado sozinhos por aí? – Perguntou Ronny assim que seu pai apareceu.

- Sua irmã sabe se cuidar. Não se esqueçam que ela é responsável pela sobrevivência deles por dez meses. E ainda trouxe meu neto ao mundo. – Arthur falava com Ronny com muita calma.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo senhor Weasley. E a propósito, obrigada pela grana, os rapazes adoraram a surpresa.

- Vocês mereceram cada centavo, mesmo que seja daquele dinheiro sujo do Malfoy. Tem certeza que ninguém vai achar as escutas? – Ainda insistiu Arthur.

- O responsável por detectar essas escutas sou eu o Johnson, e posso garantir que não vamos achar nada. E manteremos o senhor informado de qualquer movimento do Senhor Malfoy.

- Sou-lhe grato. – E voltando-se aos filhos. – Bem garotos arrumem tudo vamos para a toca agora, quero amanhecer na minha cama! – Arthur disse levantando-se e indo para o canto da sala recolhendo alguns itens.

- Acha prudente pai? – Perguntou Gui com ar cansado.

- É sim, apenas vou esperar a poeira baixar para trazer sua irmã de volta também. Confiem em mim.

oOo

Local desconhecido – o dia seguinte

Ginny seguia a risca o que o pai lhe recomendara no bilhete, não ligou para ninguém, nem mesmo para seu pai. Olhava para Draco seu rosto estava em péssimo estado, o médico que o atendeu dera-lhe um creme para amenizar os hematomas. Ginny o acordou por volta das seis da tarde.

- Meu bem... Acorde dragão, vamos, abre os olhos.

Draco acordava meio desorientado. O calmante lhe dava uma paz artificial, não sonhava. Mas acordar e ver os olhos de Ginny era mais que ele merecia. Ginny ainda pode ver que tinha os olhos perdidos em algum lugar longe dela. Ela então decidiu ser mais incisiva.

- Olha terá que falar comigo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Prefiro que seja mais cedo, eu não agüento mais esse monólogo! Vou começar a achar que está triste comigo! – Ginny tentou sorrir.

- Eu... Eu não a mer...

- Pode parar por aí! Quem decide isso sou eu, você não tem o direito de me tratar assim... – Uma lágrima rolou e a garota limpou imediatamente.

Draco fez um esforço puxou Ginny para si e a estreitou o melhor que pode com um braço só. Suas lágrimas também corriam. Sua sereia não merecia isso. Então o silêncio terminou.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou e sentiu a garota se afastando um pouco dele.

- Em segurança. Não sei ao certo. Tenho ordens do meu pai para desaparecer com você e o bebê.

- Você não desistiu de mim...

- Cumpri minha promessa, confiança. Sempre me diga a verdade. Eu confio em você. Isso te salvou, e também o que disse no barco quando falou sobre meu parto.

- Quase não acreditei quando seu irmão entrou no porão. Demorei a reconhecer a voz dele, mas ele me falava de você e do Gabriel. – Draco parou e olhou para seu filho que dormia calmamente a seu lado. – Como? Sua família corre perigo. Por isso fui com ele aquele dia...

- Eu sei... Eu confiei em você. E sabia que você confiava em mim. Gui tem uns amigos seguranças. Eles entraram na sua casa e colocaram uma câmera escondida no porão. E outra no quarto dele, além de escutas telefônicas. As câmeras escondidas filmaram o suficiente para meu pai chantagear o seu. Eu fui proibida de ficar na sala depois que desmaiei. Cinco minutos de cena foi suficiente para mim, e acho que ainda piora, pois nunca vi meu pai com tanta raiva na minha vida.

- Mas como passaram pelos seguranças dele no porto? Eles tinham ordem para colar em vocês...

- É. Meu pai previu isso quando eu disse de seus temores quanto a seu pai. Deixamos o Sea's Angel em Anguilla. Os gêmeos providenciaram um cruzeiro. Os seguranças esperavam pelo barco em Devon. Aportamos em Newport, na ilha de Wight tomamos a balsa e em duas horas estávamos no subúrbio de Londres. Lucius foi surpreendido em sua própria casa. Mas por motivos de segurança meu pai providenciou esse plano B. Ninguém sabe onde estamos agora.

Ele bem sabia o que o vídeo do quarto de seu pai havia revelado. Ainda bem que Ginny não viu. Era grato ao senhor Weasley por isso. Ginny deu-lhe outro medicamento para dor.

- Vamos levantar. Precisa tomar banho para que eu possa refazer alguns curativos.

- Será minha enfermeira novamente?

- Só que dessa vez te darei analgésicos, nada de se concentrar no som da minha voz, ou nos meus olhos. – Ginny sorriu fracamente. – Venha, antes que seu filho acorde. E trate de ficar bom logo! Ele sente sua falta. Estou sem dormir desde o dia em que você saiu do barco.

Draco levantou um pouco tonto em razão dos medicamentos que estava tomando. A dor já não era tão grande. E ele havia aprendido a dominá-la na ilha, e agora com sua ruivinha a seu lado nada poderia incomodá-lo. A água não o relaxou muito. Ele tinha pequenos cortes e mordidas, com certeza os ratos o atacaram novamente. Sentia a ardência dos ferimentos, mas também sentia a proximidade da ruiva que o enlouquecia. A custo controlou-se, sabia que ainda não poderia tocá-la como queria, por conta do parto.

- A propósito. A senhorita foi ao médico?

- Médico? Que médico?

- Olha, você deu a luz a uma criança saudável, em algum lugar no fim do mundo, sem acompanhamento médico. Precisa ver se está tudo bem meu anjo!

- Eu não tive cabeça para pensar em outra coisa a não ser em você e nosso filho... – Ginny limpou uma lágrima rapidamente que não passou despercebida pelo garoto. – Vamos providenciar um pediatra para o Gabriel assim que eu decidir onde ficaremos.

- E para você também. – Draco abraçou sua garota molhando-a toda. – Não resisti... Amo você.

Draco capturou seus lábios ternamente afastando-se em seguida. Terminou o banho antes que Gabriel acordasse. Ginny fez os curativos necessários e ajudou Draco a vestir-se.

- Como se sente?

- Já estive em melhores condições. – Disse sarcasticamente. Percebeu a feição desanimada de sua ruivinha. – Desculpe meu amor. Eu estou bem, só meio sonolento, mas, com certeza é por conta das medicações. Afinal vocês estão me drogando desde que eu sai daquela... Daquele inferno.

Draco tremeu, a lembrança doía mais que seus machucados. Demoraria uma eternidade para ele esquecer aquele monstro. Ele jamais o perdoaria tão pouco as palavras que ouvira a respeito de sua nova família! Aquilo teria que ter um fim. Deveria procurar um advogado.

Gabriel acordou, não chorou. Parecia entender que o pai estava de volta.

- Olá garoto! Cuidou bem da sua mãe na minha ausência? Papai sentiu... Saudades... – Draco não conseguiu sufocar as lágrimas diante de seu pequenino filho.

- Calma meu bem, agora estamos bem. Sente dor? – Perguntou Ginny acariciando seus longos cabelos.

- Não. Estou bem. Sua presença e a dele... – Tocou de leve o rostinho do garoto. – É tudo que eu preciso.

oOo

Toca – manhã seguinte ao resgate de Draco

Arthur acordou sobressaltado. Havia sonhado com Ginny. Apesar de estar aliviado e feliz de ter encontrado a filha, ele sabia que ela deveria estar sofrendo. Eles jamais esqueceriam esses dias de tormenta. Respirou fundo e levantou. A casa estava silenciosa, os garotos com certeza dormiam o sono dos justos. Com certeza não iriam acordar tão cedo. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Allan. Seu amigo deveria estar muito preocupado com o sumiço deles. O telefone foi atendido prontamente o que denunciava que Allan estava vigiando o aparelho.

- Arthur! Onde você está? O que aconteceu? Onde está Ginny e os garotos?

- Calma, calma! Estamos bem. Já estamos na toca, porque não vem para cá com a Angel? Traga a Hermione também. Vamos tomar café em uma hora!

Allan acordou Angel que ligou para Hermione e em menos de uma hora estavam estacionando na toca.

- Senhor Weasley onde está o Harry? – Perguntou Angel timidamente.

- Angel olhe os modos! – Advertiu Allan, tentando colocar autoridade na voz.

- Deixa ela Allan. – E dirigindo-se as garotas. – Subam! Já sabem o caminho!

- É bom ver você de novo caro amigo! Mas, quando vou conhecer seu neto? Nós acompanhamos as notícias!

- Não sei onde Ginny está no momento. Vamos para a cozinha é uma longa história!

Arthur contou com detalhes toda a história que os jornais não noticiaram. E também a parte que só ele sabia. Precisava dividir aquela podridão com alguém antes que explodisse. Allan ouviu tudo atentamente.

- Meu caro amigo, um monstro desses não deve ficar solto! Você tem que denunciar!

- Não posso, com o prestigio que ele tem, não fica preso nem um minuto! E pior ainda sai e caça minha filha e meu neto!

- É você tem razão! Neto! Como se chama?

- Gabriel Weasley Malfoy.

- Nem tudo é perfeito né?

- Dá uma chance para o garoto ele se esforça. E de mais a mais, Ginny é louca por ele. E eu quero ver minha menina feliz!

A conversa continuou mais amena.

Em outro cenário ali mesmo na Toca a conversa era outra, ou sem conversa. Muitos beijos apaixonados e mãos afoitas. Os garotos foram acordados com doces beijos, Harry sentiu o perfume de seu anjo antes mesmo de acordar e tomá-la em seus braços em uma saudade louca. Ronny por sua vez demorou mais um pouco, mas logo se entregou aos beijos de Hermione. Ficaram ali até que os gêmeos entraram e fizeram do clima quente e romântico uma comédia. A vida parecia estar de volta naquela velha casa. Da cozinha Arthur e Allan ouviam os risos dos garotos. Eles olharam em direção da porta não tardariam descer e aquela cozinha iria virar uma bagunça.

- Vamos lá para fora Allan. Isso aqui vai virar território de ninguém daqui a pouco. E nós com certeza estamos sobrando.

Ambos se retiraram para o jardim caminhavam a esmo. E Arthur falava de seus planos para o Sea's Angel. Precisava levantar algum dinheiro, agora que tinha um neto. Ginny iria precisar de dinheiro e duvidava que Draco pudesse trabalhar tão cedo, ou se conseguiria fazer algo, abaixo do nível de um Malfoy. Nesse ponto ele não apostava no garoto, ele não sabia o quanto sua filha havia mudado o mimadinho.

"Eu esperimentava um mar bravio no momento. Não podia enxergar o que vinha a frente. A tormenta que envolvia minha vida turvava minha lógica e eu teria que ser forte e segurar o leme da minha vida, duas pessoas dependiam disso agora.

Em um mar revolto agora longe do paraíso protegido por Deus. "

oOo


	11. Bons Ventos

_**Capitulo 10 – **_

_**Bons Ventos **_

Subúrbio de Londres – local desconhecido

"_**Eu comecei a me lembrar da ilha. Como eu me sentia feliz ali. Se eu soubesse que Draco sofreria tanto com nossa volta, talvez eu tivesse mantido a notícia do nosso resgate em segredo. Contudo eu nunca poderia sequer imaginar que um pai fosse capaz de ser como aquele demônio do Lucius. Eu tive o melhor pai que alguém poderia ter. Ele soube me dar amor em dobro, apesar de eu pensar em mamãe as vezes. E ficar triste de ver a saudade que meus irmãos tinham nos olhos... Então eu vi que a situação me ensinava mais uma lição: saber agradecer por tudo que eu tinha."**_

A tempestade castigava a vidraça, o ruído do vento e dos trovões deixava Ginny sobressaltada. A tempestade elétrica iluminava o quarto escuro. Sua alma agora não tinha onde se apoiar. Draco e Gabriel dormiam. A garota sentia o frio da solidão. Ela havia sido arrancada do seu paraíso. E ali no escuro derrubava lágrimas amargas. Levantou-se. Caminhou devagar até a janela. Os relâmpagos iluminavam o rosto banhado de lágrimas de Ginny. Sua tristeza era real, quase palpável.

Draco acordou com o barulho da tempestade. Ou com a sensação ruim que sua sereia sofria. Pode ver o brilho das lágrimas no rosto dela, iluminado pelos raios da tempestade. Isso fez com que sentisse um aperto no peito. Levantou-se devagar, pois Gabriel dormia a seu lado e com dificuldade, pois ainda sentia alguma dor. Aproximou-se devagar da garota e a evolveu em um abraço meio desajeitado por conta do gesso que usava. Sentiu que ela estava tremendo.

- Você está tremendo...

- E o senhor fora da cama! – Ginny tentava em vão limpar as lágrimas.

- Ei! Estamos juntos novamente! – Draco tentava passar segurança a ela. Sentia que ela precisava de alguém para protegê-la. – Não queria vê-la triste assim. Apenas me dê um tempo e prometo a você que tudo será felicidade novamente! – As palavras de Draco tinham um tom desesperado. Contudo sincero.

Ginny virou-se no abraço e o encarou.

- Eu sei... Confio em você. Nada foi pior em minha vida do que ficar sem você, e saber que sofria. Tudo isso me sangrou por dentro! Ainda dói. Estou só...

- Não!... Você tem a mim! – Draco a estreitou nos braços. – Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei. Ele nunca mais vai nos encontrar. Eu juro.

- Draco...

Ginny soluçou em seu peito e o garoto sussurrava palavras ternas e de calma. Quando ela se acalmou ele a colocou na cama. Mais calma, ela finalmente adormeceu. Draco ficou velando seu sono, imaginando para onde iriam no dia seguinte. Qual lugar seria seguro para eles. Tinha que proteger sua família, mas como?

Ginny acordou com Gabriel chorando. O dia estava nublado. E o sol não estaria no céu tão cedo. Ela se sentia cansada. Mas pegou o bebê com cuidado. Aconchegando-o ao seu seio. O bebê mamava afoitamente. Ao menos isso pensava. Podia alimentar seu filho ainda.

Draco levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Tinha seus próprios demônios a enfrentar, mas sua força já voltava. Subitamente lembrou-se que ainda tinha as senhas dos bancos que seu pai tinha conta. Claro seu pai não sabia disso. E também lembrou-se de sua mãe. Lembrava-se de suas palavras antes de morrer. "_Se algum dia precisar se defender de seu pai. Abra a caixa... Somente abra em ultimo caso._" Saiu do banheiro correndo.

- Gin querida! Você disse que os seguranças da mansão são amigos do seu irmão?

- Sim... Por quê?

- Temos que falar com eles. Acho que minha mãe vai nos ajudar finalmente!

- Draco está me assustando sua mãe está morta!

- É eu sei! Mas ela me deixou algo, que eu preciso urgente recuperar!

- Draco acalme-se!

- Ginny tem que falar com eles!

Ginny levantou-se com o bebê nos braços. Foi até a bolsa pegou o celular. Ela havia encontrado um numero que não conhecia na memória do aparelho. Ligou para lá com certeza era uma linha segura com seu pai. Acertou.

- Pai...

- Ginevra querida... – Ginny limpou uma lágrima. Arthur se preocupou – Tudo bem, você está em segurança?

- Sim papai estamos bem! Draco precisa de uma coisa que está na mansão. Ele diz que poderá nos ajudar. Ele precisa que os amigos do Gui tirem uma coisa do seu quarto.

- Não sei filha acho um tanto temerário.

Draco pega o celular. – Senhor, é muito importante. É uma caixa pequena. Está abaixo de uma parte do assoalho que está solto no pé direito da minha cama. Preciso dela!

- Bem... – Arthur hesitou. – Vou ver o que posso fazer. Eu entro em contato

- O que meu pai disse?

- Vai tentar. – O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e acariciava a cabecinha platinada de seu filho. – Minha mãe disse que na caixa havia algo para me defender de Lucius. Nunca abri. Pois sempre me mantive o mais longe possível dele. Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria enfim.

- Mas mudando de assunto, temos que sair daqui. – Ginny colocou Gabriel na cama. – Venha vou te ajudar com o banho.

Eles levaram um tempo para organizar tudo e sair. Ginny se despediu do dono da pensão, agradecendo-o pela acolhida. No carro, Ginny pensava em que exatamente fazer seu dinheiro não duraria muito, ela não sabia quanto tempo levaria para que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Draco não sabia fazer nada. Estava com o braço quebrado e tão cedo não poderia fazer nada. Seu futuro longe de seu pai era incerto. A garota suspirou. E Draco tocou seu braço, lançando-lhe um olhar profundo.

- Para onde vamos, meu anjo?

- Para outro hotel aqui mesmo no subúrbio. Ficaremos dois dias. Estou pensando em alugar um pequeno apartamento para nós até as coisas se acertarem.

Draco não poderia deixar sua família desamparada, mas como os Weasleys informaram Lucius o declarou como morto então ele não existia, mas Ginny não. Então ele faria as coisas no nome da garota.

- Gin meu anjo, você tem conta bancária?

- Claro que tenho! Por quê? – Ginny olhou para ele rapidamente e voltou a olhar para o trânsito.

- Vamos direto para lá. Tenho planos! – O loiro esboçou um sorriso fraco.

Eles foram direto ao gerente que os reconheceu de imediato. Draco disse em poucas palavras que pretendia ao gerente um senhor de meia idade, que tentava esconder a curiosidade a respeito do estado físico de Draco. O garoto tinha as senhas de duas das contas de seu pai. Apenas explicou ao gerente que era um presente de casamento para Ginny e este foi discreto. Feito isso, Ginny encerrou a conta, e saíram de lá com o dinheiro, Lucius nunca mais veria o dinheiro daquelas contas, se tratava de contas que seu pai usava para depositar quantias de negócios ilícitos, que Goyle gerenciava. Com certeza iriam demorar muito para dar falta delas.

"_Eu não sabia bem se aceitar aquele dinheiro era certo ou não. O fato é que eu estava vivendo no mundo real agora. As regras do jogo haviam mudado consideravelmente. Eu teria que aprender as novas regras para poder sobreviver e preservar minha nova família. Agora longe do paraíso abençoado por Deus e esquecido pelos homens... _"


	12. Falando de Narcissa

Capítulo 11 –

Falando de Narcissa

"_Nos nove meses em que estivemos na ilha, Draco se permitiu não falar sobre a família. Tudo o que sabia era o que Lucius havia feito com ele e sua mãe, quando ambos tentaram fugir. E eu respeitei a escolha dele. Sentia que as lembranças de sua mãe vinham carregadas de dor. E que falar em Lucius deixavam seus olhos assustadiços como se o demônio fosse nos alcançar a qualquer momento e nos arrebatar para o mais profundo inferno. Mas chega uma hora que temos que encarar nossos demônios de frente para que possamos viver em paz. Foi assim que conheci a história da doce Narcissa. Uma tragédia anunciada, mas que todos preferiram fechar os olhos. O relato de Draco foi entrecortado por risos, lágrimas e profunda admiração. Narcissa velava por nós, mesmo depois de morta..."_

Draco deitou no sofá apoiando a cabeça no colo de Ginny, Gabriel dormia calmamente na cama mais a frente em um hotel no subúrbio de Londres, não estava exatamente nos padrões Malfoy, mas naquele momento, ele não pensava mais em conforto.

Sentia a respiração de sua sereia, que acariciava gentilmente seus cabelos agora longos, não sentia mais tanta dor, os remédios que cautelosamente Ginny lhe dava acompanhados de seu sorriso o mantinham longe das dores que Lucius provocara. Só seu coração doía. Nunca poderia entender as atitudes de seu pai. E jamais o perdoaria pela morte de sua mãe. Nesse momento seu coração sangrava. Ginny e seu filho não mereciam viver naquele inferno. Uma lágrima correu dos olhos grises que fitavam os olhos cor de outono de sua sereia.

- Não adianta guardar tudo aí dentro meu amor. Uma hora você terá que colocar tudo isso pra fora! Em que está pensando? – Ginny lançou um olhar terno para ele e limpou delicadamente a lágrima fugidia.

- Além de você minha sereia? – Draco tentou imprimir um sorriso em seu rosto ainda marcado por hematomas que pareciam estar piores em sua alma. Suspirou. – Pensava em minha mãe. Ela era muito especial... Sinto sua falta.

Ginny apenas lançou um olhar terno e Draco continuou.

- Narcissa veio de uma casa de prestígio da Inglaterra. Conheceu meu pai e as famílias mais que depressa apoiaram a união de duas casas tão antigas, ricas e tradicionais. Minha mãe apaixonou-se pelo Lucius que ele mostrava para todos. Um homem rico, culto e refinado. Muito cedo conheceu a tirania do marido que a fechou a sete chaves dentro da mansão. Ela aparecia socialmente em algumas festas e em recepções para a família. Ele cuidava de todos os detalhes para que ninguém suspeitasse que fosse um tirano. Um monstro que brincava com a sanidade de minha mãe. – Draco respirou fundo fechou os olhos. Lembrar de sua mãe doía.

- Ela ficou grávida logo, Lucius queria um herdeiro o quanto antes. Eu nasci prematuro devido a maus tratos que ela sofreu durante a gravidez. Sendo ela um espírito livre, nunca aceitou ficar trancafiada e por vezes saiu da mansão. Não conseguia ir muito longe, os seguranças informavam sua saída para Lucius e ele a interceptava antes mesmo dela chegar ao seu destino e as represálias eram certas. Ele conseguiu domar seu corpo, mas nunca sua alma. Ela se fechou, pois entendeu que suas atitudes eram refletidas em mim. Ela me amou e protegeu assim que entendeu isso. Quando ela percebeu que mesmo na ausência de sua insubordinação Lucius sempre me machucava ela resolveu acabar com toda aquela insanidade, não poderia correr o risco de ver seu único filho sendo criado por um monstro. Então ela decidiu fugir. A história que você já conhece: ratos, porão e escuro, uma combinação explosiva para mim. – Draco tremeu levemente ao se lembrar de sua experiência recente.

Gabriel começou a chorar ali perto e a narração foi interrompida. Draco ficou esquecido enquanto a garota cuidava do pequeno. Era visível o instinto da garota em ação. Cuidava do filho como se tivesse passado com louvor em um curso preparatório, ou cuidasse do seu segundo filho.

O pequenino havia sido levado ao pediatra naquela manhã, estava com peso e medida adequados e dentro da média. Seus reflexos eram ótimos e a pediatra que o atendeu ficou impressionada com a história que Ginny narrou. O garoto era um vitorioso. A pediatra insistiu para que a garota visse um médico. Por fim a profissional pediu a um colega de clinica que a examinasse naquele momento, pois percebeu que talvez Ginny não voltasse ali tão cedo. O médico não viu nada além de uma possível anemia, causada por um parto difícil e uma volta ao continente não muito agradável até o momento, que só não foi agravada pela dieta saudável que teve durante aquele tempo em que viveram na ilha. Nada que alguns medicamentos e uma alimentação apropriada não revertessem o quadro.

Draco encarava o fim de tarde com um olhar inexpressivo. Ele aguardava. Aguardou durante toda a sua vida. Aguardou que seu pai mudasse depois da morte de Narcissa. Aguardou que sua vida mudasse com a vida de faculdade – escolhida por Lucius é claro. Aguardou que depois da faculdade ele assumisse um cargo importante nas Organizações Malfoy. Aguardou que Lucius fosse outra pessoa quando ele saísse daquela ilha. Uma trilha de decepções. Sua vida uma decepção após a outra. A única coisa que jamais aguardou foi Ginny e seu filho. Ah sim! Essa presença tão forte em sua vida, tão quente... Isso não era uma decepção. Então talvez houvesse um final feliz naquela sua vida decepcionante. O garoto sorriu, e os hematomas do seu rosto o lembraram de que aguardava um telefonema de senhor Weasley. Homem honrado que havia acreditado na sua palavra. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dava crédito. E Draco reconheceu que nunca ele havia sido digno de confiança, não até aquele momento.

Ginny colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Draco pousando seu rosto nas costas do garoto, num gesto terno. Ela o tinha novamente... Nada no mundo a afastaria dele agora. Ela encarava essa possibilidade com pensamentos nada ortodoxos. Ela não permitiria que sua pequena família fosse de algum modo ameaçada ou machucada novamente. Ela havia adquirido uma postura irredutível quanto a isso. Aprendeu a fugir e mentir, a única pessoa além de seu pai que sabiam da verdade eram os médicos. A garota ainda ponderava se haviam feito a coisa certa contando para eles. Mas, já estava feito.

Ele girou no abraço da garota. E a estreitou forte em seus braços, sentia que a garota tremia levemente. Ele podia sentir seu medo, na verdade se misturava ao seu próprio medo. Afastou-a de si um pouco. Seus lábios se tocaram ternamente o momento se perdeu com os últimos raios de sol, que anunciavam mais uma noite de pesadelos para ambos. Lucius dominaria os sonhos deles por muito tempo ainda. E Draco estava dependendo de um objeto que nem sabia se ainda existia. Um legado de sua mãe, que talvez – já que a chance de encontrá-lo era remota – pudesse salvar sua família.

- O que aconteceu com vocês depois do porão? – Ginny perguntou depois que eles descolaram os lábios. Falar do passado daquela forma talvez ajudasse.

- Como já disse eu acordei com mordidas pelo corpo e minha mãe tinha um hematoma feio no rosto. – disse enquanto chamava Ginny para a cama, ele sentia um pouco de dor naquele momento. – Depois disso, minha mãe foi definhando a cada dia. Ela perdeu o pouco de brilho que ainda tinha nos olhos. Como uma planta quando o inverno se aproxima. Arrastava seus dias naquela mansão. Pouco falava, apenas tentava me manter longe dele. Eu não entendia bem. Até que ele começou a ser mais violento comigo. E me obrigava a dizer que havia sido um acidente. Então aprendi a esconder meus... Deslizes, por assim dizer. Quando ele viajava era uma maravilha. Tínhamos longas conversas. Sem sobressaltos. Mas tanta tristeza cobrou seu preço, Narcissa ficou doente. Lucius até tentou salvar a sua vida, mas, era tarde demais. Eu estava com ela...

"- _**Draco... – ela chama o filho num fio de voz.**_

_**- Sim mãe, estou aqui... – ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pois já antevia as conseqüências daquele quadro.**_

_**- Eu quero que me prometa que vai ficar o mais longe possível de seu pai... Não o irrite... E se algo acontecer... Em último caso... Deixei algo para você em seu quarto... Prometa que só usará se não tiver outra saída... Prometa...**_

_**- Não vai acontecer...**_

_**- Prometa...**_

_**- Sim mãe... – As lágrimas desciam copiosas, ele não tinha mais forças para nada diante da cena.**_

_**- No pé direito da sua cama... Tem uma tábua solta no piso... Use com sabedoria... Eu não estarei aqui pra te proteger meu filho... **_

_**- Mãe...**_

_**- Eu o amei**_ _**desde o primeiro instante que senti você dentro de mim... Tentei te proteger... Tentei te dar uma vida melhor... Temo que falhei miseravelmente... Apesar disso quero que saiba que é o que mais amo... E que você foi o único motivo que me manteve viva até agora... Você fez cada segundo valer a pena... Amo vo...**_

_**- MÃE..."**_

As lágrimas caíam sem que Draco fizesse o menor esforço para conte-las. Ginny o aconchegou em seu seio ela sabia que era a primeira vez que Draco falava isso a alguém. Ele mesmo depois disso sepultou toda aquela insanidade junto a Narcissa. Seu túmulo guardaria a sua revolta. Mas, pela primeira vez ele conseguia colocar tudo para fora. Adormeceu. O cheiro e o calor de Ginny o acalmaram. Ambos acordaram com celular tocando.

- Pai! – A ansiedade consumia a garota.

- Grandes novidades meu bem! Lembra do nosso dentista? Tenho horário marcado para as dezesseis horas amanhã, esteja lá bem antes disso.

- Pode apostar nisso. Obrigada pai!

Ginny desligou o celular. A garota viu sinais visíveis de ansiedade na parca luz que a pequena luminária trazia ao ambiente. Não deixou que ele sofresse por muito tempo.

- Papai marcou um encontro conosco amanhã na parte da tarde. Disse que tem grandes novidades.

Esperar pelo horário combinado seria um grande martírio para ambos. Depois do telefonema Ginny achou melhor dar um calmante para Draco. Ele se consumiria com a espera. Pelo menos dormir a noite ele precisava.

- É o antiinflamatório que você não tomou ainda. – mentiu. Ele com certeza não iria querer tomar aquele medicamento.

- Eu sei que estou te dando trabalho... Mas vou compensar cada segundo!

Draco abraçou a sua ruiva e logo se viu embalado em um sono sem sonhos proporcionado pela medicação. Ginny ao contrário demorou conciliar o sono. Ela sabia que o amanhã reservava muitas novidades e com elas perigos novos.

oOo

No dia seguinte foi um tormento. A ansiedade de ambos estava a flor da pele. Se o senhor Weasley tinha conseguido recuperar algo no assoalho da mansão depois de tantos anos era uma incógnita. E se isso realmente iria ajudar a se livrar de Lucius para sempre era outra. Ginny via nuvens de uma tempestade ainda mais tenebrosa se formando no horizonte e ela estava ficando sem opções...

A família Weasley-Malfoy chegou ao dentista na hora marcada. Eles foram levados aos fundos da clínica por uma secretária que os atendeu com um sorriso ensaiado. Era uma pequena cozinha com uma mesa e cadeira a um canto do aposento. Arthur já estava lá. Ginny se jogou nos braços do pai, tentando não assustar o bebê que trazia junto a si. Ela mais que nunca sentia falta da segurança que o pai sempre oferecera a ela.

- Pai... – Lágrimas caiam copiosamente dos olhos da ruiva. E ela tinha tanto a dizer.

- Eu sei meu bem, não precisa dizer, papai sabe. – Arthur abraçou a filha com carinho.

Draco ficou a um canto, ainda experimentava muitas sensações quando via Ginny com sua família – o tipo de amor que nunca teve – e surpreendeu-se quando Arthur o puxou para um abraço. Apesar do aperto não sentia a dor, não sabia o que sentia, a sensação era quente, segura. As suas lágrimas não demoraram a cair também. Arthur se separou um pouco de Draco para que pudesse ver seus olhos. O garoto por sua vez estava constrangido com as emoções aflorando daquela forma. Arthur limpou suas lágrimas com os polegares. Podia quase sentir a dor do garoto a sua frente.

- Que bom te ver bem! Tive medo de não poder te ajudar filho! – Aquela palavra soava estranha aos ouvidos de Draco.

- Obrigado senhor Weasley... – Draco tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Bem! Vamos ao que interessa. – Arthur voltou a mesa e pegou uma pequena caixa de metal já bem castigada pelo tempo. Ele a entregou para Draco que tremia levemente.

Sentaram-se a mesa. Draco abriu a caixinha com cuidado. Dentro um saco plástico guardava algumas folhas escritas. Com delicadeza Draco desdobrou as folhas. Era a letra de Narcissa. Draco fechou os olhos. Era o momento da verdade finalmente.


	13. Para Sempre

_**Capítulo 12 – **_

_**Para sempre...**_

"_**Eu não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. A certeza em minha mente era que Narcissa amou tanto o filho que mesmo depois de morta ainda o protegia. Então olhei para meu filho. Um sentimento terno e morno emanou dele então eu entendi, aquele amor que existe entre mãe e filho é eterno, nenhum mal pode destruir. Nem mesmo a morte pode. Draco fora amado sim. E assim que Draco abriu aquele pequeno tesouro eu senti que a luz de Narcissa nos protegia."**_

Sentaram-se a mesa. Draco abriu a caixinha com cuidado. Dentro um saco plástico guardava algumas folhas escritas. Com delicadeza Draco desdobrou as folhas. Era a letra de Narcissa. Draco fechou os olhos. Era o momento da verdade finalmente.

"_**Meu amado filho...**_

_**Se estiver lendo isso eu estou morta e claro você está correndo perigo! Então do meu túmulo eu vou finalmente fazer justiça e quem sabe livrar o mundo do ser mais torpe que já produziu: seu pai. Eu realmente sinto muito não ter tido coragem suficiente para proteger você dele. Mas tudo tem seu tempo debaixo do céu. E creio que tudo tem um propósito na vida da gente.**_

_**Durante muitos anos vivi calada e me escondendo nos cantos escuros da mansão. Aprendi a entrar e sair dos meus aposentos sem ser vista e durante essas pequenas fugas, fui testemunha de crimes hediondos dentro da mansão. Seu pai além de ser um pedófilo, era também um assassino. Muitas crianças não sobreviveram a ele, que na sua doentia maldade enterrou a todos nos jardins da mansão.**_

_**Sei que deve estar chocado. E fica ainda pior. Cada estátua de querubim marca o túmulo dessas almas inocentes. As estátuas das deusas gregas marcam o túmulo de alguns adultos que ele matou também. Esses eu desconheço o motivo, eram empregados chantagistas, desafetos. Eu não sei...**_

_**Junto com essa revelação segue um rolo de filme fotográfico que realmente não sei se depois de tanto tempo você vai conseguir revelar, elas são a prova dos crimes deles. Mostra ele mesmo enterrando uma de suas vítimas. Eu até hoje não sei onde arrumei coragem de fotografar isso.**_

_**Meu testamento está nessa folha anexa. É de próprio punho e você é meu único herdeiro. **_

_**Meu filho seja feliz. Tenha a coragem que eu não tive de denunciar esse monstro, esqueça que ele é seu pai. Com certeza a vida se encarregará de te dar outro melhor. Coisa que eu não consegui em vida, talvez consiga na morte. Espero que faça justiça. **_

_**Um outro pedido, nunca, jamais magoe sua cara metade. Ela com certeza pode te salvar ou acabar com você dependendo da maneira com que a trate. Lembre-se de mim cada vez que suas ações o levarem mais perto da herança de seu pai, que tenho esperança, de que você não tenha herdado nada. **_

_**Quando tudo isso finalmente terminar e você estiver seguro e feliz, vou poder partir em paz. **_

_**Amo você que é meu bem mais precioso.**_

_**Beijos e todo meu amor,**_

_**Sua mãe."**_

O silêncio se instalou na sala. Draco não pode concluir a leitura depois da metade da carta, Arthur a tomou e terminou. Lágrimas copiosas caiam dos olhos de todos. Nada os preparou para aquilo.

Arthur levantou-se e pegou o conteúdo da caixa e orientou Ginny a voltar para onde estava e aguardar notícias, ficar de olho na TV. O velho homem do mar deveria saber que seria penoso para Draco entregar o próprio pai. O garoto não precisava de mais isso no currículo dele. Então decidiu juntar essas novas provas as suas e entregar tudo para a polícia. Recuperar o filme foi um pouco difícil, mas, os laboratórios da Interpol conseguiram.

Os dias que se seguiram àquele no dentista foram de espera e ansiedade. Draco estava muito calado, sentia-se muito mal, ele acreditava que o que sua mãe havia lhe deixado o livraria do pai. Contudo a vergonha o assaltava e jamais ele se esqueceria de tudo o que havia vivido naqueles últimos meses. Ginny apenas observava e silenciosamente lhe dava força para enfrentar a tormenta em que a sua vida havia se tornado.

Lucius Malfoy recebeu voz de prisão em sua própria casa. Quando ouviu a acusação, ele sabia que estava tudo perdido. Pediu para mudar de roupa. E no seu quarto por um descuido do oficial que o acompanhava estourou seus próprios miolos. O pesadelo mais terrível de Draco estava morto.

Arthur ligou para a filha antes que a TV noticiasse. Draco precisou sentar. Ele estava ofegante. Não sabia bem o que sentia por aquele monstro. Mas se sentia livre enfim.

- Draco, meu amor... – Ginny não sabia o que dizer no momento.

- Eu sei amor, estou bem. Eu só... Me abrace, sim? – Draco estava trêmulo e tinha os olhos marejados.

- Tudo vai ficar bem amor. – Ginny o envolveu em seu abraço. Não soube quando tempo ficou ali.

Assim que Draco se recompôs, foram direto para a Toca. Não havia mais motivo para se esconderem. Nunca mais. Draco estava quieto enquanto Gin dirigia. Mais alguns minutos e todos estariam reunidos na Toca, encontraria suas amigas que não havia encontrado ainda. Mi e Angel ficariam malucas com Gab. Ela estava feliz, mas, sabia que Draco ainda sofria.

- Podemos ir para outro lugar se quiser. Todos vão entender... – Ginny lançou a Draco um olhar compreensivo.

- Quero ir até a mansão, por favor. – Ele lançou um olhar sério para sua sereia.

Ginny mudou de rumo imediatamente sem contestar ainda que não achasse prudente levá-lo até aquela sucursal do inferno. Não foi difícil entrar quando os policiais os reconheceram. Os detetives fizeram inúmeras perguntas e Draco as respondeu como pode. Depois pediu para ir até o seu antigo quarto. O oficial o acompanhou. De lá pegou apenas uma pequena caixa que mantinha escondida com raras fotos de sua mãe, e um brinquedo antigo, o oficial que o acompanhava olhou os itens e permitiu sua retirada. Depois foi até o túmulo de sua mãe. Ginny era presença constante a seu lado.

- Você conseguiu mamãe. Finalmente estamos livres desse maldito. Ele nunca mais vai fazer mal a nenhum de nós! Graças a você! Eu te amo e vou tirá-la daqui. É só questão de tempo.

Draco que tinha seu braço livre no ombro de Ginny apertou mais a garota junto a si, ele agora estava em paz. Juntos assim saíram daquela mansão. Com certo esforço é claro. O local estava cheio de policiais e jornalistas. Acabaram saindo em uma van com um dos amigos de Carlinhos, e outros seguranças saíram com o carro de Ginny.

A toca não estava muito diferente. Mas, a polícia também estava lá para manter a ordem. Foi difícil entrar, mas Arthur os recebeu com um terno abraço.

- Draco filho, eu realmente sinto muito, eu não tinha escolha, não imaginei que Lucius se mataria. – Arthur encarou Draco com olhar sincero.

- Tudo bem senhor... – Draco tinha a voz entrecortada.

- Venha filho entre. Esta é sua família agora. – Arthur o abraçou e Draco sentiu o calor que emanava daquele velho homem do mar. E ele podia se acostumar a isso.

De lá Draco ligou para o advogado das Organizações Malfoy. Ele tinha que tomar medidas práticas no momento, com a ajuda de Arthur e Allan.

oOo

Gabriel passou de colo em colo. Hermione e Angel finalmente puderam abraçar a amiga depois de tanto tempo. Ginny caiu na sua cama e sentiu o perfume familiar da sua casa. Depois que ela matou a saudade de tudo ali as meninas a fizeram contar com detalhes sua aventura na ilha. Passaram horas ouvindo Ginny atentamente.

Foram interrompidas por Ronny que veio chamá-las. Arthur e Allan que ficaram ao lado de Draco o tempo todo requisitavam a presença de todos na sala.

- Draco tem um comunicado a nos fazer, por isso chamei vocês. – Arthur olhou orgulhoso para o garoto que já tinha como filho.

- Eu chamei todos aqui para dizer... Bem... – Draco respirou fundo e chegou perto de Ginny tomando delicadamente sua mão. – Eu me casei com Ginny na ilha. Pedi sua mão e ela já havia aceitado. Hoje fiz como se deve. Pedi a permissão ao senhor Arthur Weasley. Pedi a mão de Ginny em casamento... – Respirou fundo novamente e olhou Ginny nos olhos. – Ainda quer casar comigo sereia?

- Hummm que fofo!!! – Suspirou Angel e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Acha que vai se ver livre de mim senhor Malfoy? Minha resposta sempre será sim. Aqui ou em qualquer lugar do mundo. – Colou os lábios nos de Draco arrancando aplausos de todos na sala.

oOo

"_Quando conheci Draco Malfoy ele era um garoto apenas... _

_Mimado, arrogante, egoísta, insensível, intolerante, viciado... _

_Ele tinha tantos adjetivos. Os piores. Mas o destino é implacável e cobra de todos os lados. Nada na vida é de graça, o saldo devedor nos é cobrado sempre. Para alguns mais tarde, para outros nunca e para pessoas especiais às vezes mais cedo!_

_Eu aprendi a ser tolerante e aceitar que o mundo não era cor-de-rosa. Como eu o concebia. Que havia outro mundo fora da redoma que eu havia construído com meu pai desde criança. _

_Eu cresci..._

_Draco também cresceu e se transformou em um homem... Meu homem... _

_Vi um garoto se transformar em um homem. Vi um amor puro nascer no paraíso. Vi a vida pulsar dentro de mim. Fatos que mudaram minha vida... _

_Os deuses resolveram brincar com os mortais mais uma vez. E me vi frente a frente com Malfoy. Tão inconseqüente e tão irritante... _

_E nós sobrevivemos... _

_Sobrevivemos __à__ natureza. _

_Sobrevivemos __à__ separação. _

_Sobrevivemos ao mal._

_Fiz uma viagem que me fez perder meu norte, para encontrar o amor. A trama dos deuses é um emaranhado que nos envolve, faz com que tudo a nossa volta não tenha mais importância. E tudo que existe é o aqui e o agora._

_Hoje é o dia do meu casamento. Estou pronta. Estou só diante do espelho que um dia foi de minha mãe. Olho para minha imagem. Vejo a ilha. Vejo tudo que vivi até esse momento._

_Foi necessário um vento forte. Ele inflou minhas velas e me carregou para longe, por águas que eu nunca havia navegado. Às vezes calmas às vezes bravias. Mas, com certeza, um oceano vasto de vida!_

_Vida que eu e Draco construiríamos, com o amor que nasceu no paraíso, esquecido pelos homens, mas protegido por Deus..."_

_oOo_

_N/A1: As pesquisas feitas pelos Weasley e por Harry, a respeito das ilhas foram retirada da Wikpedia_

_.org/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal ._

_N/A2: Para quem pediu a morte do Lucius, espero que tenham gostado._

_N/A3: Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e comentaram a fic._

_Jinhos da Belle_


End file.
